Just Like Velvet
by Ellerinae
Summary: (Traduction de la fic de ReiraKurenai. Elle ne m'appartient pas!) Il ressemblait vraiment au chat du Cheshire avec son sourire effrayant. Mais il était tout ce que j'avais maintenant. ShinjiXOc rated M
1. Chapter 1

Just like a stalker

Une grande vague d'excitation animait la population de Karakura. En effet, l'été venait de faire son apparition tant désiré. L' humidité avait été balayée par le vent et l'air sec rendait quelques personnes mal à l'aise et fatiguées. Le ciel avait pris une fascinante couleur bleue, aucun nuage n'osait recouvrir les cieux. Les piscines étaient bondées de monde cherchant un peu de fraicheur. Tout le monde était heureux.

Sauf moi qui étais coincée dans un petit café, où j'étais en train d'écouter le flot de paroles incessant d'une vieille dame se plaignant que son café n'était pas assez fort. Mais j'avais déjà déconnecté sa voix pour me focaliser sur le monde de l'autre côté du mur de mon lieu de travail.

Les gens déambulaient joyeusement dans les rues. Ils étaient libres, souriants. Un petit garçon se mit à rire derrière la grande vitrine du café et tendit la main pour toucher l'image d'un chat endormit sur la vitre. Sa mère paniqua et le tira vers elle pour l'éloigner de la fenêtre. Elle leva les yeux et me fit un sourire d'excuse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de secouer la tête pour la rassurer et les regardai s'éloigner.

Ils étaient sacrément chanceux. Ils avaient la liberté. Ils avaient tous ce que j'avais toujours voulu.

"Vous m'écoutez ?" aboya la vieille dame, me tirant de mon état second. Je tournai alors mon attention vers les yeux noirs globuleux de la petite dame. Une goutte de sueur perla sur mon front et je secouai la tête négativement. La vieille dame laissa échaper un grognement bruyant.

"Apportez-en moi un autre, et faites-le dix fois plus fort !" ordonna-t-elle. J'hochai la tête et m'éclipsai pour préparer sa commande. Je n'ai jamais aimé que l'on me parle ainsi, mais n'ayant personne d'autre dans ma vie pour me soutenir, j'ai du apprendre à gagner mon argent moi-même – et puisque j' étais encore au lycée, trouver un travail qui me convenait était quasiment impossible. Bien sur, être serveuse n'est pas exactement mon genre. Mais c'était le seul travail qui payait suffisament et de toute façon j'avais besoin d'argent.

Alors que je préparais "le café extra fort avec l'extra supplément de chantilly", je remarquai que la porte du magasin s'ouvrit sur un grand homme blond avec un chapeu sur la tête. Je levai mes yeux aux ciels. L'idiot était encore venu m'ennuyer. Comme toujours.

"Hey", articula le blond en laissant tomber ses bras sur le comptoir, me regardant impatiemment pendant que je préparais le café, "ça faisait longtemps, Velvet".

Je lui envoyai un regard mauvais, auquel il répondit par un de ses fameux sourires qui lui étaient propre.

" Ferme la, Hirako", sifflais-je, " En plus, tu m'as vu hier".

Hirako Shinji se mit à rire. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce type. Il était effrayant, toujours à sourire et sortir des blagues nulles. Il semblait aussi beaucoup aimer draguer... et était un sacré coureur de jupons. Mais ce que je détestais par dessus tout chez lui, c'était le plaisir qu'il prenait à m'énerver. Il était tellement agaçant que ça me donnait envie de lui arracher les cheveux

"Ah oui ?" demanda Shinji avec un visage insolent. Une veine pulsa violement sur ma tempe, mais je résistai tant bien que mal à l'envie de lui assener un coup sur la tête pour lui faire ravaler son satané sourire d'imbécile.. Maudit soient-ils, lui et sa façon infernale de parler. Oh oui, et mauditent soient ses dents trop parfaitement droites.

Je grognai et claquai brutalement la tasse de café sur le comptoir en face de lui. Shinji bondit rapidement en arrière pour vérifier que je n'avais pas taché son T-shirt blanc fraichement lavé. J'ai souri innocemment.

"Ca t'ennuirais d'apporter ça à la vieille harpie là-bas ?" demandais-je. Shinji me regarda un instant, amusé, puis tourna ses yeux noisette vers la vieille femme.

"C'est pas ton boulot ?" me demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur moi. J'haussai les épaules.

"Tu me dois bien ça", lui dis-je. Shinji resta silencieux, me regardant fixement. Agacée, je pris la tasse et piétina jusqu'à la table de la vieille dame. Je déposai le breuvage amer en face d'elle, ne lui accordai aucun regard, tournai les talon et traina de nouveau les pieds vers le comptoir.

"Comme d'habitude...je suppose ?" demandais-je à Shinji en sortant mon carnet et mon stylo. Il hocha la tête. Notant sa commande, je levai les yeux vers lui, le stylo encore pressé contre le papier.

"Comment peux-tu boire autant de café ?" demandais-je. Hirako était de nouveau penché sur le comptoir.

"Je ne bois pas tout", déclara-t-il. J'haussai un soucil.

"Bien sûr que non", songeais-je, "Quoi ? Les cafés que tu commandes disparaissent-ils mystérieusement ? Ou ils s'entassent chez toi sur une table, pourrissant tranquillement ?"

Shinji fit une grimace mais la remplaca rapidement par un autre de ses célèbres sourires.

"J'ai des amis, tu sais ?"

Je levai les yeux au ciel, " Bien sûr, et ils sont tous comme toi. Un tas de crétins sarcastiques".

Shinji renifla, "Presque. L'une est une chienne. Les autres sont juste ... bof".

Je levai de nouveau les yeux au ciel et enregistrai la commande dans l'ordinateur. Il me regarda quand je rassemblai les tasses à emporter et les plaçai sur un plateau.

"Rien d'autre ?" demandai-je. Malgré le fait que je savais déjà qu'il n'allait pas commander quoi que soit d'autre avec ses cafés, c'était mon travail de lui demander.

"Nan," répondit Shinji, "juste tes nibards".

Une autre grosse veine pulsa sur ma tempe, "Mes seins ne sont pas à vendre, imbécile !"

Shinji ricana. Oh, il était toujours comme ça avec moi. Il adorait faire de ma vie un enfer. J'ignorai alors mon envie de frapper droit dans ses dents pour les faire sortir de sa bouche et me concentrai à faire le café. Le lieu n'était pas vraiment rempli à cette heure de la journée, mais il y avait assez de gens dedans pour vous donner un sacré mal de tête – spécialement si l'un d'entre eux vous emmerdait et s'amusait à vous mettre hors de vous.

"Ca fera 2240 yens", dis-je nonchalamment en tendant ma main pour recevoir l'argent du crétin pervers et pour le détourner de mon visage. Shinji sourit.

"Met-le sur mon compte", déclara-t-il. Je fronçai les sourcils.

"Tu dis ça depuis déjà deux ans, crétin", rétorquai-je, "et tu n'as toujours pas remboursé un seul centime !"

Shinji haussa les épaules, "Je le ferai, à l'occasion"

"Quand ? Quand tu seras mort ?", demandai-je.

"Ouais", répondit-il tout sourire.

"T'as intérêt de mourir demain alors".

Shinji sourit de plus belle, puis sortit du café. Je le regardai partir avec ennui. Comment diable pouvait-il rentrer chez lui en jonglant avec deux plateaux sur lesquels reposaient quatre cafés ?

J'ai regardé la caisse, priant pour que Shinji ait déposé l'argent. Il ne l'avait pas fait.

Mon patron va me tuer. Une longue et douloureuse mort. Oh joie!

J'ouvris la porte de verre du café et la laissa claquer derrière moi. J'avais presque été virée ! VIRÉE! Merci à cet imbecile pervers qui continuait de voler huit tasses de café ! Je poussai un cri de frustration, qui fit se retourner tout le monde dans la rue vers moi pour me regarder comme si j'étais une sorte d'harceleur. Je jetai un regard noir à un groupe d'homme qui restaient bouche bée devant moi et referma ma veste.

Je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi et de finir quelques uns de mes devoirs. Mais pile au moment où je sortais du café, il se mit à pleuvoir. Pas une simple pluie, non, le déluge!

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" lâchai-je quand je levai les yeux vers le ciel. J'aurai juré que le ciel était clair il y avait juste une seconde, et maintenant il était couvert par de grands et sombres nuages menaçants. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je savais que j'aurais dû apporter mon parapluie avec moi aujourd'hui. Agacée, je commençai à marcher dans la direction du lieu où je vivais. Je n'ai jamais aimé la pluie, elle ruinait ma journée. Je préférais la chaleur, quand je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais – exepté du patin à glace bien évidemment.

Quand j'arrivai enfin à la maison, je fus acceuilli par le silence, une odeur nauséabonde de ferraille embaumait le sol. Mon appartement ne réunissait pas toutes les critères des meilleures conditions de vie. Oui j'avoue. Je suis une fille qui vit dans une véritable porcherie. Mais avec mon emploi du temps chargé, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de nettoyer. Je claquai la porte derière moi, et continuai mon chemin à travers les vêtements et autres objets qui jonchaient le sol. J'ouvri une fenêtre pour laisser entrer un peu d'air frais, mis un plat préparé dans le micro-onde et parti enfiler des vêtements secs. Quelque minutes plus tard, j'étais assise sur le sol, mes jambes soigneusement caché sous ma table kotatsu et des tonnes de devoirs répartis devant moi.

Les devoirs sont une invention sadique. Je n'ai jamais aimé les faire, et ne l'aimerais probablement jamais. Je déteste passer mon temps à étudier, ce qui explique évidemment pourquoi je redoublai encore une fois cette année.

D'accord, c'est un mensonge. Je ne redoublais pas cette année parce que je détestais étudier. Non, la j'ai une vraie bonne raison pour avoir raté la moitié de l'année précédente. Mais c'est une autre histoire.

Merde, ça faisait déjà trois fois que je lisais cette question! Je n'arrivai décidemment pas à trouver l'énergie pour me concentrer. Prenant une dernière bouchée de mon plat préparé, je m'effondrai sur le sol et scrutai minutieusement le plafond au dessus de moi.

Une idée surgit brusquement dans ma tête. Je m'assis et me souris. Je suis un génie ! Je me levai, jetai les reste de mon repas dans la poubelle et tirai sur la première paire de chaussures que je pus trouver. Je portai malheureusement une paire de chaussettes bizarre et déparaillée. J'attrapai mon parapluie (qui avait un trou) ainsi que mes clefs et fermai la porte derrière moi.

Si Hirako Shinji pensait qu'il pouvait se débarasser de moi, il pouvait toujours se mettre le doigt dans l'oeil.

Mais le trouver était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'étais maintenant assise sur un banc du parc au centre de la ville, toute mouillé et énervé. J'avais toujours su qu'il ne vivait pas dans le voisinage (où se trouvait le café) parce que je ne l'avais jamais vu en dehors de celui-ci. Mais quand on vit dans une des plus grandes villes du Japon, il était tout simplement évident pour moi que je ne pouvais pas le trouver aussi facilement que je le voulais.

Il n'était pas non plus dans les quartiers "chauds". Et il osait s'appeler coureur de jupons ! Pfffff ! Bien sûr, je n'avais pas été vérifié le Red Light Distric, mais je suis une femme, ils m'auraient mise dehors avant que je puisse dire "putes".

"Excusez-moi, mademoiselle ?" fit une voix qui me tira de mes idées de revanche sadique à donner à Shinji. Je dirigeai mon regard vers une paire d'yeux dorés. Je clignai des yeux, essayant de voir si je ne rêvais pas. Est-ce que ce gars ... avait vraiment les cheveux roses ? Il était grand et ENORME. Il était ce que j'appellerais l'exacte opposé d'Hirako, qui était maigre à faire peur. Ce n'était pas drôle mais je ne pu m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire nerveux.

"Puis-je vous aider ?" demandai-je. L'homme sourit. Celui-ci était très doux, malgré le fait qu'il soit énorme. Attendez un moment... c'est commme dans les mangas ! Les grands gars intimidants sont toujours les plus doux, aimant et gentils.

Mais à en juger par la façon dont ce mec était habillé, j'eus le sentiment étrange qu'il faisait partie de la mafia. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. C'est juste que... j'ai ce sentiment étrange.

"Hachi !" cria une autre voix masculine provenant de nulle part. Pour une raison inconnue, elle me semblait étrangement familière. "C'est par ici!"

Le grand bonhomme aux cheveux roses regarda dans le sens d'où provenait la voix, puis il m'observa à nouveau. Il affichait une expression grave qui disparut très vite pour faire place à un autre sourire.

Puis, un rugissement sauvage fit vibrer la terre. Je gémit avant de tomber du banc, atterrissant douloureusement sur mon bras. Le grand gars vint rapidement à mon secours en me remettant debout avant de me traîner loin de la scène. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand un autre rugissement retentit autours de nous.

"Un tremblement de terre?" demandai-je entre deux halètements. Mon bras me lançait violemment. Je levai mes yeux dans ceux doré du grand bonhomme – apparament nommée Hachi. Comment un homme si gros pouvait être aussi rapide. J'étais étranglée par son bras.

"Laissez-moi partir !" commandai-je, mais l'homme secoua la tête.

"C'est dangereux là-bas", me dit-il, sa voix était douce mais pressante.

"Mais... votre ami est là-bas!" m'opposai-je. Hachi sourit.

"Il ira bien", me rassura-t-il, "Maintenant, c'est l'heure pour vous de dormir".

Et soudainement, tout devint noir.

Quand je revins à moi, j'étais sur un banc du parc... encore une fois. Je m'assis et observai le paysage autours de moi. Il faisait nuit, la lune siégait dans le ciel, juste au dessus de moi, et le parc était désert. Je fronçai les sourcils. Comment étais-je arrivé ici? Je balançai mes jambes sur le bord du banc et me mis debout. La douleur traversa mon bras et je grimaçai.

Maintenant, comment étais-je censé faire du café et écrire avec une telle douleur au bras? Génial ! Tout simplement génial ! Particulièrement énervée, je me mis à me trainer vers chez moi. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé, et le dénommé Hachi avait bien évidemment disparu. Mais, si c'était bien un tremblement de terre, cela prouverait que j'étais maudite.

Sur le chemin de mon appartement, je réalisai que les gens continuaient leur vie comme si rien ne s'était passé , enfin, le peu qui se trouvaient dans la rue. S'il y avait eu un tremblement de terre, n'y aurait-il pas du y avoir beaucoup plus de monde? Il n'y avait pas plus de réponse à ça. Je fronçai les sourcils en observant le paysage. Tout semblait paisible. Trop paisible même.

Je résistai à l'envie d'approcher un homme qui me regardait étrangement afin de lui poser des questions sur le tremblement de terre et préférai me diriger vers chez moi. J'étais fatigué, et mon bras avait besoin de soins.

Quand j'atteignis enfin mon appartement, j'ouvri la porte et manqua m'étaler sur le sol en trébuchant. Je frémis à l'odeur fétide et allumai la lumière de la cuisine. Cet endroit avait vraiment besoin d'être nettoyé de fond en combles.

"Bienvenue à la maison Velvet", fit une voix familière. Je me retournai en un instant et me retrouvai face à face avec mon enemeni numéro un. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et tandis que je le regardais complêtement ahurie, le blond se leva du contre lequel il s'était appuyé et s'approcha de moi, les mains dans les poches.

"Comment diable es-tu entré?" sifflai-je. Hirako Shinji sourit.

"La porte", déclara-t-il en désignant la porte d'entrée. Je jetai un regard noir à celle-ci, comme si j'essayai de lui interdire de laisser entrer à l'intérieur quelqu'un de mauvais. Soupirant, je me tournai de nouveau vers les agaçants yeux bruns de Shinji. Il semblait si calme, juste là dans mon appartement avec son sourire énervant habituel.

"C'est une intrusion" lui dis-je. Shinji haussa les épaules et jeta un regard vers la cuisine.

"Tu sais pas comment faire le ménage, hein?", demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Je le fixai et ouvris un placards où je gardais ma trousse de premiers secours. Il n'était pas là.

"C'est dans le tiroir à ta gauche", déclara Shinji en ouvrant le frigo. Je le fixai de nouveau et ouvris le placard, où se trouvait comme par magie la fameuse trousse.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" m'écriai-je en me retournant pour faire face à Shinji qui avalait une grande gorgée, tout droit sortie du carton de lait.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il bêtement.

"Comment sais-tu où je garde mes affaires? Attend, comment sais-tu même où j'habite?" demandai-je, à deux doigts de piquer une crise. Shinji resta silencieux, sans interrompre l'étrange regard qu'il me lançait. "Ne me réponds pas par le silence crétin ! Qui es tu?"

Shinji sourit et ferma la porte du frigo derrière lui avec son pied. Je baissai le regard vers celui-ci. Au moins il aura eu l'intelligence d'enlever ses chaussures en entrant ici. Mais...

"Pourquoi diable portes tu mes chaussons?" sifflai-je. Pas étonnant qu'il n'étaient pas là quand j'étais rentré plus tôt. Il haussa les épaules.

"Mes pieds étaient gelés", se plaignit-il. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber au sol.

"Tu as une sérieuse explication à me donner", déclarai-je. Shinji haussa de nouveau les épaules et se mit à genoux devant moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

"J'ai rien à t'expliquer", dit-il lentement dans un long soupir. Je serrai les dents.

"Bien", sifflai-je, "J'informerai donc la police que tu es un harceleur".

Shinji gronda, mais il retrouva sa conscience et se mit à rire. Oui, rire. Il riait tellement fort que je suis maintenant sùr que les voisins étaient tous réveillés. Shinji se calma après un certain temps et me regarda dans les yeux.

"Tu ne diras rien", murmura-t-il, "car tu ne te rappelleras de rien".

Je fronçai les sourcil, mais avant de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire, le monde devint noir.

...

Bonjour !

Alors me revoila pour une nouvelle fanfiction qui n'est pas de moi. Je ne suis que la traductrice. L'histoire appartient à ReiraKurenai.

Merci à Crisalys Nara et Miss Micaiah pour leur aide précieuse dans la correction et dans les mauvaises tournures de phrases (on les applaudit bien fort!).

Sinon pour les posts, ils se feront toutes les deux semaines, le prochain chapitre sera donc posté le 24 septembre !

Donnez moi vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive !

Bisous

Ellerinae


	2. Chapter 2

discclaimers: Bleach ne m'appartient pas et l'histoire est à la fantastique ReiraKurenai :)

bon chapitre!

* * *

**Just like a speeding truck**

Le lendemain matin, au réveil, je fus assaillie par un atroce mal de tête. Agacée, je m'assis doucement et réalisai que je m'étais endormie sur le sol de la cuisine.

"Que s'est-il passé?" maugréai-je en me levant. Comment ai-je pu me retrouver dans la cuisine ? J'aurai pourtant pu jurer m'être endormie sur mes devoirs ! Bizarre... sans plus m'y attarder, j'haussai les épaules et retirai mes vêtements avant de filer sous la douche. De l'eau chaude devrait suffir à soulager mes muscles douloureux.

Après ma douche, je me mis à la recherche d'un petit déjeuner potable dans le garde-manger. Quand je remarquai qu'il n'y avait hélas aucune nourriture, je claquai brusquement la porte du placard et maudis tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Je n'avais pas encore reçu mon salaire, ce qui me laissait donc deux choix pour me nourrir : soit mendier dans la rue, soit ingurgiter la nourriture de la cafétéria du lycée. Je pouvais difficilement me plaindre, l'école était quand même généreuse de m'offrir le déjeuner _gratuitement, _à cause de mes conditions de vie... C'était déjà mieux que rien.

Tirant sur une paire de chaussettes dépareillées et mes chaussures d'école, je me précipitai dehors, fermai la porte et sautai en bas des escaliers. Une fois dans la rue, je levai les yeux au ciel. Celui-ci était parfaitement bleu et clair. Et mon dieu, ce qu'il faisait chaud ! J'adorai l'été et la chaleur, mais quand l'air se transformait en sauna... ce n'était plus vraiment ma tasse de thé. Surtout si je devais en plus faire d'ennuyantes équations mathématiques.

Laissant échapper un profond soupir, j'ai attrapé mon vieux vélo usé, vérifiai ma boite aux lettres qui contenait quelques fichue factures, avant de me précipiter dans la rue.

J'ai toujours aimé mon vélo, même s'il était vieux et usée. J'adorais la sensation du vent sur ma peau quand je roulais avec. Et j'adore par dessus tout l'adrénaline (surtout quand les freins ne répondent pas) et l'excitation qui m'envahissaient avec la vitesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'arrêtai devant le lycée de Karakura. Les élèves se regroupaient un peu partout, se saluant ou partageant des histoires sur leurs rangeai mon vélo en soupirant avant de poursuivre mon chemin vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis, personne ne prend la peine de me saluer que je passe dans le couloir. Même le petit groupe d'amis que je m'était faite l'année dernière m'avait laissée tomber, me trouvant trop "bizarre". Et le fait que je redoublais ma première année n'arrangeait rien. Inutiles de préciser que les deuxième années ne sont pas non plus très chaleureux avec moi. Mais ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

"Bonjour Ichigo!" s'exclama Keigo en sautant tel un pirate devant celui que je surnommais le pissenlit.

"Salut" déclara Ichigo avec son air renfrogné habituel tandis que Keigo avait la tête coincé dans son bras.

"Ca faisait longtemps" haleta Keigo en levant deux doigt à son front en guise de salut.

"Bonjour Ichigo" salua une voix masculine pleine de supériorité.

"Salut Mizuiro" répondit Ichigo en hochant la tête.

J'émis un petit grognement et entra dans la salle de classe, passant devant les étranges retrouvailles des trois garçons. Je pouvais sentir les yeux d'Ichigo me fixer ardemment, mais j'ignorai la sensation de haut-le-coeur que cela me donna et m'assis à mon bureau.

Dans le fond, je pouvais entendre Keigo parler de choses bizarre, mais je ne fis plus attention à lui et préférai regarder par la fenêtre à la place. Quelque minutes plus tard, Ochi Misato entra, un cahier noir à la main.

"Très bien" dit-elle en souriant, "tout le monde est là aujourd'hui !"

La classe se tut. Ochi leva les yeux, une lueur étrange dans le regard. " Eh bien, techniquement, Oshima et Sorimachi sont absents, mais se sont des yankee de toute façon".

Un grand "eeeh?" retentit dans toute la salle. Je levai les yeux en ignorant les chuchotements qui animait la classe. Je me suis toujours demandée comment l'école en était venue à embaucher quelqu'un comme Ochi, elle était bizarre... elle avait les manières d'un mec. Bien qu'elle soit une femme. Mais, elle était quelqu'un que j'appréciais beaucoup, j'étais donc heureuse de l'avoir comme professeur. À nouveau.

"Ah", articula Ochi, " Je vois que vous êtes ici cette année, mademoiselle Kobayashi, c'est bien".

Pendant une seconde, je regardai l'enseignante fixement avant de lui sourire de toute mes dents. Tout le monde me regardait, mais je les ignorai. Je n'aimais pas les rumeurs stupides qui circulaient à cause de mon absence l'année dernière, mais je n'allais pas me justifier devant tout le monde.

Par la suite, Ochi parla d'un nouvel étudiant ou de quelque chose dans le style, mais je n'écoutais pas. Je n'ai jamais aimé l'école, et le fait d'avoir zappé le petit déjeuner n'arrangeait rien. Mon dieu, ce que j'avais faim ! J'ignorai les supplications de mon estomac et continuai à regarder les voitures passer devant le lycée.

J'entendis une sorte d'agitation derrière moi, mais je ne pris pas la peine de regarder ce qu'il se passait.

C'est seulement quand je vis Ichigo courir dans la cours en portant un kimono noir avec une grande épée sur le dos que je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait d'écouter.

C'était la journée nationale du cosplay ou quoi?

Je clignai des yeux. Pourquoi ce type me paraissait familier?

"Il y a le caractère « hei », comme dans « obscène »..."

Peu importe comment j'essayais de le retournais dans mon cerveau, je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà rencontré ce gars. Mais sa voix agaçante me disait quelque chose.

"Le « ko » comme Imoko Onono, le vieux politicien .."

Peut être était-il déjà venu au café ? Ce n'était pas impossible ...

"« Shin » comme dans « travailleur sérieux » et ... « ko », comme dans « oeuf de cabillaud ». Hirako Shinji, ravi de vous rencontrer."

Et il s'inclina devant la classe dans un révérence peu soignée et maladroite. Ses dents étaient parfaitement alignées, le genre de chose qui allait sûrement m'énerver pour le restant de ma vie.

"Euh, merci... Shinji", fit Ochi d'un ton hésitant, "Tu l'as écrit à l'envers ?"

Le sourire d'Hirako s'élargit encore plus, "C'est sympa, hein ? Mon principal talent c'est de renverser les choses !"

"Vraiment ?" demanda Ochi, peu convaincue, " Et bien, pourquoi ne nous parlerais-tu pas un peu plus de toi ?"

A peine Hirako commençait à parler que je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, réservant mon attention au monde de l'autre côté de la vitre. Cependant, j'entendis Shinji s'assoir à côté d'Ichigo et le saluer.

"Je suppose que nous sommes voisins", sourit Hirako, "alors soyons amis... Ichigo".

Je fronçai les sourcils. Okay. Ce type est effrayant. Il connaissait le nom du rouquin... avant même de le rencontrer.

Ichigo se sortit de sa propre torpeur apparente, "Hein ? Oh... content de te ren..."

Le pissenlit fut toutefois interrompu quand une chose étrange attachée à sa ceinture se mit à hurler, "Hollow ! Hollow !"

Ichigo se mit alors à paniquer. " Excusez moi Madame Ochi mais je dois aller aux toilettes!"

Ochi fronça les sourcils, "Quoi ? Encore une fois ? Hé attends !"

Trop tard, le garçon était déjà sortit de la salle. "ICHIGO !"

Je tournai les yeux vers le nouveau, il regardait la porte, totalement abasourdi. Tchad qui était assis derrière Ichigo lui dit quelque chose auquel Hirako répondit par un sourire narquois. Un frisson me parcourut le dos quand il me repéra en s'asseyant. Je détournai vivement mon regard, mais aurais pu jurer qu'il venait de me faire un clin d'oeil.

* * *

J'ai toujours été seule à l'heure du déjeuner. Je n'aimais pas traîner avec les filles de première année, beaucoup trop immature à mon goût, et j'étais tous simplement ignorée par le groupe de deuxième année. Je m'assis comme à mon habitude, sous un grand arbre où il faisait bon et ombragé. J'adorais le silence qui l'entourait. Cela me donnait l'occasion de réfléchir et de passer en revue mon budget (qui semblait me faire défaut en ce moment).

"T'fais quoi ?" demanda une voix masculine. Je levai les yeux de mon petit carnet et grogna quand mes yeux rencontrèrent une paire d'yeux bruns et des cheveux blonds.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demandai-je. Je n'aimais pas être dérangée quand je passais du temps seule et ce gamin d'Hirako venait de briser ce moment de parfait silence. Il haussa les épaules et s'assit à côté de moi. Je remarquai qu'il portait désormais un chapeau qu'il venait de tirer devant ses yeux.

"Ca va je te gène pas ?" sifflais-je.

"Non", répondit le blond. Je le maudis dans un souffle et reportai mon attention vers mon carnet. Je pouvais sentir sur moi, les regard jaloux des filles dans la cour, mais je préférai les ignorer et essayai de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas dans mon budget. Normalement, tout aurait du être en ordre.

"Aha !" m'écriai-je en dépliant un petit morceau de papier que je venais de trouver parmi les milliers d'autres que je cachais à l'intérieur de mon carnet. Mon exclamation soudaine fit sursauter Hirako, faisant tomber son chapeau de sa tête. Il se tourna vers moi.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il. Je secouai la tête.

"Rien", répondis-je en riant.

Le blond fit une grimace avant de replacer son chapeau sur sa tête et de se rendormir. Je regardai le petit morceau de papier et soupirai. Stupide hôpital, il fallait que je les contacte... et vite si je ne voulais pas mourir de faim.

* * *

Cet après-midi, le café était encore plus bondée que d'habitude. Je courrais comme une folle, frisant la crise cardiaque, pour essayer de faire en sorte d'apporter toutes les commandes aux bonnes tables. Travailler en tant que serveuse jouait vraiment avec mes nerfs. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, mon patron ne cessait de me hurler dessus à propos d'un client régulier qui ne payait jamais sa note. Je ne pouvais m'empecher de froncer les sourcils. Premièrement, la seule vraie cliente régulière que je servais était toujours la vieille dame bizarre aux yeux globuleux. Et elle payait toujours ses commandes. Deuxièmement, je ne me souvenais pas avoir un client qui possédait un compte ici.

Alors qui était ce gars ? Quand je pris le risque de lui demander de qui il me parlait, il péta un câble et menaça de me virer ! Je ne savais pas ce que le boss faisait avec sa vie privée. Mais il devait avoir le feu au cul, ou il était tout simplement en manque de relations sexuelles. Après tout, n'était-ce pas la frustration sexuelle qui rendait un homme de mauvais poil ?

"Ce n'est pas assez fort !" hurla la vieille dame.

Je gémis, attrapai la tasse et me précipitai vers le comptoir pour refaire sa boisson. Bonté divine, c'était la cinquième fois aujourd'hui ! Quand est-ce que son café sera assez fort ?

"Puis-je commander ?" demanda une voix familière. Je levai les yeux vers les deux orbes brunes d'Hirako. Il me regardait, son sourire effrayant collé au visage.

"Euh, ouais", marmonai-je.

Le sourire d'Hirako s'élargit encore plus, "C'est marrant de se rencontrer ici".

J'hochai la tête, "Oui, tu habites près d'ici?"

"Non", répondit Shinji, inexpressif.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Okay, alors il venait d'un autre quartier pour acheter du café ? Intéressant.

"Que désires-tu ?" demandai-je.

Mon dieu ! Malgré le fait que ce gars me donnait la chair de poule, je lui parlait gentiment.

"Huit cafés", commanda Hirako. J'étais sur le point de noter sa commande que ma machoire se décrocha.

"Tu en bois autant que ça ?" demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils, le faisant rire.

"Non", déclara-t-il, "J'ai des amis".

"Hum..." marmonai-je, en notant finalement la commande .

" Alors, pourquoi tu travailles ici ?" demanda Hirako en se penchant sur le comptoir pendant que je préparais son café. J'haussai les épaules.

"Parce que", dis-je. Hirako fronça les sourcils sans perdre son sourire pour autant.

"Parce que quoi ?" demanda-t-il. On ne m'avait jamais vraiment questionnée sur ma vie privée. Mes amis de l'an dernier n'avaient strictement rien à faire de ce qu'il se passait dans ma vie. Elles étaient trop occupées à impressionner les mecs de troisième année. Personne ne s'était soucié de moi cette année. Sauf bien sûr ce petit nouveau aujourd'hui.

"Eh bien", murmurai-je, "pour commencer, je n'ai plus de parents".

Hirako sembla choqué pendant une fraction de seconde mais il retrouva rapidement son expression habituelle.

"Oh ?" demanda-t-il, l'air vraiment intéressé.

Je soupirai. Pourquoi parlais-je de ça à un parfait inconnu ?

"Ils sont morts" avouai-je.

Le blond ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de pincer les lèvres comme s'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

"Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu travailles ici ", déclara-t-il soudainement, "tu n'as pas d'autres proches ?"

Je me figeai sur place à sa question. Il remarqua sûrement la soudaine tension qui m'habitait car il se mit à rire.

"T'es pas obligée de répondre à ça", marmonna-t-il.

J'hochai la tête et plaça les huit cafés en face de lui sur deux plateau.

"Ce sera tout ?" demandai-je.

Hirako secoua la tête négativement, me faisant froncer les sourcils. "Quoi d'autre ?"

Il garda le silence pendant un certain temps et me fixa. Pendant une minute, j'ai eu l'étrange sentiment qu'il allait faire ou dire quelque chose de pervers ( je ne savais du tout pourquoi), mais il haussa les épaules, prit ses cafés, plaça de l'argent sur le comptoir et sortit. Je restai là, abasourdie.

Okay... il est vraiment bizarre.

* * *

Je claquai la porte derrière moi et laissai échapper un soupir de frustration. Encore une autre journée de travail de faite. Maintenant, je voulais juste rentrer à la maison et m'écrouler sur mon lit. Je regardai le ciel, vérifiai qu'il ne pleuvait pas, mais le ciel était clair.

Mon vélo été posé derrière le café, malheureusement, je n'avais pas de verrou pour l'attacher, il pouvait donc être volé à tout moment. Mais bon, de toute façon qui voudrait voler un vieux truc déglingué ? Je sautai sur mon vélo et dévalai la rue. L'air frôlait ma peau, laissant une agréable sensation de picotement. Un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres quand je tournai au coin et me précipitai vers la une grande descente. Je dépassais beaucoup de gens qui me regardai alarmés quand je passais à toute vitesse devant eux.

Il y avait devant moi, un passage très fréquenté. Le feu était au vert, ce qui signifiait qu'au moment où je l'atteindrai, le feu passera au rouge et je pourrai passer sans avoir besoin de m'arrêter. Contente de mes déductions, je fermai les yeux et savourai la force du vent sur ma peau. J'ouvris mes yeux et concentrai mon attention sur la route, la lumière devint rouge, ce qui m'indiqua que je pouvais passer sans danger.

Un son strident retentit dans la ville. Me retournant vers ma gauche pour en voir la cause, j'aperçu un énorme camion foncer vers moi. Mais yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je vis le conducteur perdre le contrôle et son camion commencer à faire la toupie. Rien n'aurait pu arrêter un chose aussi lourde dans son élan. En pleine panique, j'appuyai sur les freins de toute mes forces mais ceux-ci me répondirent par un bruit sec qui décupla ma peur.

Mes freins ne fonctionnaient plus ! Prise de panique, j'essayai de pédaler plus vite, mais cela eu pour résultat d'épuiser mes jambes inutilement. J'entendis quelques personnes retenir leur souffle quand je passai devant eux. Puis je perdis le contrôle total de mon vélo, il se heurtait contre le trottoir, mon sac d'école s'envola de mes épaules, semant mes affaires un peu partout sur le bitume. Mes chaussures se dégagèrent de mes pieds et mes jambes se mirent à crier sous la douleur dûe aux secousses du vélo.

Je levai les yeux, mes grands yeux améthyste priaient silencieusement pour qu'un miracle me sauve

Quelqu'un cria à côté de moi, mais je ne compris pas ce qu'il disait. Un autre crissement sortit des pneus fumant du camion. Un horrible puanteur envahit mes narines. Un flot de larmes ruisselait sur mes joues, pas de tristesse mais de peur.

Puis il y eu une terrible détonation.

Et c'est comme ça que je poussai mon dernier souffle...

* * *

bonjour!

Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de cette fic! Merci beaucoup Anju-san et Melusine78 de me suivre ou de m'avoir mise dans leur favoris :3

Un énorme merci aux merveilleuses Crisalys Nara et Miss Mikaiah pour leurs corrections au combien nombreuses. (désolé ^^')

Je précise encore une fois que l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. L'originale est à ReiraKurenai.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! (je crois que cette phrase n'est jamais vraiment prise au sérieux mais bon c'est pour le kiff ^^)

A dans deux semaines!

bisous!


	3. Chapter 3

**réponse review:**

Vexthefox: 

Coucou :) Tout d'abord merci pour cette magnifique première review ! Je commençait à penser que ma traduction était nullissime ^^ mais ton avis m'a redonner de la motivation.

Sinon pour répondre à ta question j'ai tendance à me perdre au fin fond de et ça me permet de trouver des petits bijoux comme cette fic (où de grosses daubes ^^) à traduire. J'ai une affection particulière pour la langue de nos chers amis anglais, donc oui, je règle souvent le filtre de langage sur English ^^. J'ai déjà trouvé mes deux prochaines traductions c'est pour te dire à quel point j'aime ça :)

Je transmettrai tes compliments à l'auteur dès que possible.

Merci encore ! bisous!

* * *

disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas et je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de la fic de ReiraKurenai. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Just like the irony of fate**

La mort n'est... pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Pour autant que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours imaginé que dès que vous mourez, un étrange dieu égyptien vous accompagnait jusqu'à une cour de justice où vous êtiez jugé sur votre vie. Si vous obtenez un avis positif, vous allez au ciel. S'il est négatif, vous pourrissez en enfer.

C'était aussi simple que cela.

Mais quand je revins à moi, je ne fus pas acceuilli par un dieu égyptien mais par l'immonde puanteur d'une chambre d'hôpital. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et regardai autour de moi. Je flottais. Confuse, je regardai en bas et me retrouvai face à face avec, eh bien... moi-même. J'étais affreusement pâle, ma peau était tellement blanche qu'elle aurait pu rendre la lune jalouse. Un sentiment de dégout tordit mon estomac quand je me regardais. J'étais couverte de sang, de cicatrices et de plaies horribles. Ma tête semblait presque se détacher de mon cou. Presque.

Un groupe de membres du personnel médical s'affairait autours de mon corps. L'un deux tentait obstinément de me ramener à la vie en utilisant un défibrillateur. Mon corps ne réagissait pas. Je jetai un oeil sur les autres. Ils affichaient tous une mine inquiète.

Ont-ils été capable de me sauver ? Etais-je vraiment morte ? Je regardai autours de moi. Eh bien, je flottais actuellement dans les airs. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

J'étais bel et bien morte.

Le médecin essaya une dernière fois de ranimer mon coeur, mais mon corps se laissa retomber dans le lit. Ils regardèrent le moniteur cardiaque, la ligne était parfaitement droite et le bip s'était réduit à une bruit aigu constant. Il était assez évident que mon corps avait cessé de fonctionner.

"Nous l'avons perdue", soupira le médecin.

Tout le monde baissa les yeux, houteux et en colère de ne pas avoir pu sauver une vie ce jour là. Ils réunirent leurs outils et quittèrent la pièce dans le silence. Une infirmière se retourna et regarda mon corps pendant quelques secondes.

Puis, en fermant la porte, elle murmura "Pauvre petite, comment son frère le prendra quand il se réveillera ?"

Mon coeur s'arrêta. Enfin... si j'avais encore un coeur. Attendez, les fantômes ont-ils un coeur ? J'haussai un sourcil et essayai de comprendre comment les fantômes pouvaient ressentir des choses comme l'amour ou le bonheur. Ils n'ont sûrement pas un coeur physique... juste celui qui ressent les émotions.

C'était logique. Enfin... je pense.

Je regardai mon coeur une dernière fois. Mon coeur se souleva et je dus me battre contre une soudaine envie de vomir. BEURK, je ne savais pas que les fantômes pouvaient vomir. Comme c'est intéressant. Je mis fin à mes observations et quittai la salle.

Cool, je peux passer à travers les murs!

* * *

Quand je suis entrée dans sa chambre, mon coeur se serra. Mon expression habituellement sarcastique disparut totalement pour faire place à une profonde tristesse et une grande déception.

Comment avais-je pu lui faire ça ? Je suis morte. Alors que j'avais promis à mon frère de rester en bonne santé pour lui.

J'avais promis, et maintenant. J'étais là, debout à côté de son lit d'hopital... morte. Pendant les septs derniers mois, j'avais supplié mon frère de ne pas mourir. Et c'est moi qui étais morte.

Je m'assis sur la petite chaise noire à côté de son lit et tenta d'entrelacer mes doigts avec les siens. Je finis par abandonner et garda ma main près de la sienne. Je remarquai que ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé. Je souris en le regardant respirer. Les bips du moniteur de fréquence cardiaque à côté de moi m'affirmèrent qu'il était toujours en vie. En vie.

Je baissai les yeux, honteuse.

"Je suis désolée Takumi", murmurai-je. "Je t'ai trahi".

Bien sûr, il ne me répondit pas. Les larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux. J'étais la pire soeur au monde. Quand mes parents sont morts, ils ont laissé à Takumi le poids de mon éducation. À l'époque, Takumi n'avait que dix-huit ans. Il était jeune et avait encore toute sa vie devant lui. Il n'étais pas censé élever seul sa soeur de dix ans. J'étais soudainement devenue un fardeau et Takumi dû abandonner ses projets d'uniiversité à cause de moi. Il a dû faire énormement d'heures supplémentaires, pour payer mes frais de scolarité. Tout, il a tout fait pour moi. Et moi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait quand il avait le plus besoin de moi ?

Je suis morte. Morte. Je l'ai laissé tout seul. Ca avait été déjà assez dur pour lui quand nos parents nous avaient quittés.

Et maintenant, c'était moi qui venait de mourir.

J'étais la plus terrible soeur au monde. Je ne méritais même pas d'être encore considérée comme une soeur. Je suis un échec. Un échec absolu.

Et je me suis effondrée en larmes dans la chambre d'hôpital. Je me sentais vraiment seule. Non pas parce que j'étais morte ni parce que personne ne pouvait me voir.

Mais parce que maintenant que j'étais un fantôme, je n'avais nulle part où aller.

* * *

Après avoir rendu visite à mon frère, je retournai à mon appartement. L'endroit était encore sale, malodorant et absolument immonde. Mais c'était ma maison. Et ça me fit sourire malgré mes larmes. Je m'assis au milieu du salon et fermai les yeux.

C'étais probablement la dernière fois que je voyais cet endroit. Après tout, je ne resterais peut être pas sur terre toute ma... attendez, pouvais-je encore dire vie? Hmm, disons pour le reste de mes jours de fantôme.

Je veux dire, le ciel doit bien exister... Non?

Je l'espère bien.

Je pouvais entendre le bruit du monde autour de moi. C'était étrange de se dire que je n'en faisait plus partie. J'étais exclue de ce monde. Pourtant j'étais toujours là. Comme c'était étrange.

Au moins, je n'aurai plus à faire mes devoirs. C'était un des bons côtés de la mort. Pas d'école ! Sauf s'ils avaient ouvert une école pour les morts. Mais ça serai carrément flippant.

J'étais assise là, dans le salon, à débattre seule sur mon nouvel état. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Toute ma vie venait de s'écrouler et moi, au lieu de pleurer, je riais. La vie était ironique.

Très ironique même.

J'avais supplié mon frère de ne pas mourir. Je priai pour qu'il me revienne. Et pourtant, c'étais moi qui étais morte. Oh, et j'étais aussi celle qui avait dit a Shinji de mourir aujourd'hui pour qu'il paye ses additions. C'est marrant. La vie est vraiment pleine de surprise.

Assise là, en riant, quelque chose vint soudain frapper mon esprit.

Hirako Shinji. C'était ce crétin pervers qui était un habitué du café où je travaillais. Il n'avait jamais payer ses additions et mettait toujours sa commande sur son compte, qu'il n'avais toujours pas remboursé depuis deux ans. Il s'amusait toujours à m'énerver et semblait aimer ma poitrine.

Attendez une minute ... Hirako Shinji ? N'était-il pas le petit nouveau dans ma classe?

Whoa ! Hirako Shinji était le petit nouveau dans ma classe! Mais... il avait plus de quinze ans non ?

Mes yeux s'agrandir et se posèrent sur le mur à mon opposé. C'était presque comme si mes souvenirs... avaient été effacés. Je me souvenais bien de Shinji, de ses visites fréquentes au café, de ses techniques de dragues foireuse et du fait qu'il soit un sacré coureur de jupons. Je l'avais rencontré il y avait déjà deux ans.

Et pourtant, une autre partie de moi semblait l'avoir vu hier pour la première fois. Quand il avait été soi-disant "transféré" dans mon lycée.

Quelque chose de bizarre se passait ici. Et quand je disais que quelque chose était bizarre ... c'était que ça l'était. Puis les souvenirs de la nuit où il s'était introduit chez moi revinrent en surface.

"Tu ne diras rien" avait-il dit, "parce que tu ne t'en souviendras pas".

Ok, alors d'abord. Ce gars-là était une sorte d'harceleur effrayant. Et je le prouverais. Même si je suis morte. Ensuite, il était évident qu'il avait fait un truc avec ma tête ou mes souvenirs. Enfin peu importe, ça rajoutera juste une bonne raison de plus de le haïr.

Esspèce d'harceleur pervers stupide ! Il allait avoir de mes nouvelles ! En fait, j'avais déjà essayé une fois, mais le grand mec bizarre aux cheveux rose m'avait traînée loin en me disant que c'était dangereux. Et ces deux grands tremblements de terre que personne ne semblait avoir senti !

Attendez une minute. C'était la même nuit où Shinji avait mis le bordel dans ma tête. Y avait-il ... une chance que ça ait un rapport avec les tremblements de terre ? Ou l'énorme mec rose ? Ce n'était pas impossible. Après tout, Hachi avait été appelé par quelqu'un dont la voix semblait étrangement similaire à celle de Shinji.

Oui, quelque chose de louche s'était passé ici. Et je n'aimais pas ça. Je me levai, déterminée.

J'allai trouver Shinji et ferai la lumière sur tout ça. De toute façon, je n'ai pas d'inquiétude à avoir puisque je suis morte. Je vais espionner ses moindres faits et gestes... tous les jours. Il devait sûrement avoir un lien avec le gang mafieux du type en rose.

Voila un autre bon côté de la mort : on a toute l'éternité devant nous.

* * *

Bon, trouver Shinji était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Merde, j'avais déjà échoué une première fois et voilà que ça recommençait. Et cette stupide chaine reliée à ma poitrine m'énervait vraiment beaucoup. A quoi servait-elle de toute façon? A ce que mes poumons ne s'envolent pas? Je tirai sur la chaine brisée et soupirai.

La mort craind. Non pas parce que vous êtes, enfin, vous voyez, _mort_. Mais parce que vous n'avez absolument rien à faire. Je ne pouvais pas aller faire les boutiques ou manger et boire. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était regarder. Regarder, regarder, regarder et regarder. C'était ennuyeux!

Et trouver Shinji était tout simplement impossible. Jusqu'a ce qu'une idée me frappe.

N'allait-il pas à mon lycée désormais ?

Mais oui, bien sûr ! Un sourire mauvais se forma sur mon visage. Parfait ! Je n'ai plus qu'à le suivre jusqu'à chez lui ! Facile ! Le seul problème... c'est qu'il faisait encore nuit. Ce qui signifiait, qu'il n'était pas au lycée à l'heure actuelle. Non, évidemment. Sauf s'il était l'un de ces étudiants qui hantait les écoles la nuit comme dans les films d'horreur. Haha ! Ça m'étonnerai. Il est trop stupide pour faire quelque chose comme ça.

J'ai donc du temps devant moi. Oh joie ! Que pouvais-je faire ? Rendre visite à Takumi ? Non, ma dernière visite m'avait un peu chamboulée et je ne me sentais pas prête à lui parler pour l'instant. Je suis donc revenue à la case départ.

La mort est tellement ennuyeuse !

Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi on disait des âmes "errantes". Maintenant je comprends. Parce que tout ce que pouvaient faire les fantômes, c'était vagabonder. Je veux dire, ce n'était pas comme si nous pouvions faire du roller ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Non. Tout ce que nous pouvions faire c'était nous balader et regarder la vie qui passait sans nous. C'était à peu près la vie d'un fantôme.

Hey ! Je viens de passer devant le cinéma. Et je peux traverser les murs. Génial ! Je peux encore aller regarder des films !

Ma tentative échoua lamentablement. Non, il n'y avait pas de gardes-fantômes, et non, le film n'était pas ennuyeux. C'était d'ailleurs celui que je voulais voir depuis longtemps. Mais, le couple de fantômes qui s'envoyait en l'air en face de l'écran m'avait un peu rebutée.

Ouais, deux fantômes faisaient l'amour, juste devant le film. Dans quel monde vivons-nous ? Sérieusement ? Je sortis précipitament du cinéma et vomis presque de dégout. Ils auraient quand même pu penser que même si les humains ne pouvaient pas les voir, les autres fantômes eux le pouvaient. Et j'étais certaine qu'il avait des gens qui pouvaient nous voir. N'avaient-ils pas honte ?

Eh bien au moins, j'étais sûre d'une chose. Je n'irais plus au cinéma de ma "vie". Jamais.

Et maintenant que tout était fini, j'étais de nouveau en train d'errer dans les rues de Karakura. Parfois, je pouvais sentir d'étranges sensations dans l'atmosphère. C'était un peu similaire aux tremblements de terre de l'autre soir, mais en beaucoup plus faible. Et ils disparaissaient quasimment imédiatement. Juste comme ça. Comme s'ils avaient été effacés. J'essayai de communiquer avec des autres fantômes. Ça ne marchait pas. La plupart d'entre eux se contentait de me tapoter l'épaule en me disant que j'étais une "nouvelle" et que j'allais vite "m'habituer". M'habituer à quoi exactement? Aux tremblements de terre étranges que moi seule peut sentir ? Aux fantômes ayant des relations sexuelles dans les cinémas ? OuaiS, je ne comprenais vraiment pas ma nouvelle vie. Enfin, ma nouvelle vie de fantôme.

* * *

J'étais maintenant assise sur un banc du parc, à côté d'un type louche qui fumait comme un pompier. Je savais qu'il était vivant, parce que a) il ne me voyait pas, b) il n'avait pas de chaine bizarre sur sa poitrine (ce que tous les fantômes avaient) et c) il pouvait toucher sa cigarette. Je n'aimais pas du tout cette odeur de fumée qui remplissait mes narines, mais je ne voulais pas bouger et pouvait encore moins lui dire d'arrêter de fumer. Pouvais-je ? Non.

Donc, je dus supporter. Le parc était plutôt silencieux. Le sale type à côté de moi semblait être la seule vie aux alentours. Je ne pouvais pas me considérer comme en vie, parce que, eh bien... je suis morte.

Le silence fut vite brisé. Je remarquai quelqu'un marcher sur le chemin. Je plissait mes paupières pour voir qui pouvait bien se promener dans le parc à cette heure de la nuit. Son visage me semblait vaguement familiet. Quelque chose par rapport à sa coupe de cheveux et ses lunettes.

"Ishida ?" murmurai-je, le souffle coupé.

Je savais bien que je connaissais ce gars. Il était dans ma classe. Un type effrayant si vous voulez mon avis. Oui, je sais, je trouve tout les hommes effrayants. Mais Ishida... c'était à un niveau différent. Il était effrayant de par sa manière de se comporter. Et vu la façon dont il regardait fixement Ichigo, j'avais l'impression qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup.

Mais malgré ça, ces deux là étaient presques toujours ensemble au lycée. Bizarre. Décidemment je ne comprendrai jamais les garçons ? Ils sont trop bizarres. J'étais sur le point de sauter de mon banc pour rejoindre Ishida (malgré le fait qu'il ne puisse pas me voir), mais je remarquai rapidement qu'il n'était pas seul.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand un énorme monstre avec une langue blanche immonde apparu par une déchirure dans le ciel et l'attaqua. J'ouvris la bouche et regardai le fumeur à côté de moi. Il était toujours assis là, comme si rien d'étrange se passait. Ne pouvait-il pas voir le monstre ? Je regardai la bête à nouveau, et je fus choqué de voir Ishida esquiver habilement son attaque.

"Ishida !" criai-je. Sa tête se retourna brusquement et ses yeux bleus at térirent sur moi. Il semblait surpris. Attendez... pouvait-il... m'entendre?

"Kobayashi-san ?" demanda-t-il, perplexe en regardant ma poitrine. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus.

"Tu es morte ..." souffla-t-il. Cette fois, se sont mes yeux qui s'écarquillèrent. Il pouvait vraiment me voir! Et... il savait... que j'étais morte.

"Comment le sais-tu ?" demandai-je, choquée.

Il me regarda un instant, puis le monstre hurla de nouveau. Je gémis et couvris mes oreilles. La même sensation que lors du tremblement de terre fit trembler mon corps. Mon coeur se souleva. Ishida se tourna vers moi.

"Cours Kobayashi !" ordonna-t-il. Je clignai des yeux, perplexe.

"Pourquoi?" demandai-je en le regardant frénétiquement.

"Cours !"cria-t-il de nouveau. Le monstre se jeta sur Ishida. Je suis resté là, figée, mais mon instinct me hurlait de courir. Je me retournai donc et pris mes jambes à mon cou. Je courus si vite, que je crus que celles-ci allaient se briser.

Un autre frisson traversa mon corps. Mais cette fois, il était dix fois plus intense qu'avant. Je me figuai et m'effondrai au sol. J'ouvris la bouche pour respirer. Je me sentais comme comprimée, mes poumons étaient écrasés. Je sentis alors un autre tremblement, mais cette fois, il n'était pas aussi lourd. Il était puissant... encore plus que le premier... pourtant, quelque chose semblait différent. Il était plus léger... je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer, mais celui-la ne me retourna pas l'estomac.

Je levai les yeux et remarquai que la rue était déserte. Je ne savais pas ce que ce monstre faisait dans ce parc, mais j'étais maintenant sûre que seuls les fantômes pouvaient le voir. Ainsi qu'Ishida grâce à une raison que j'ignorais. Et il a su que j'étais morte à l'instant où il a posé les yeux sur moi !

Se pourrait-il qu'il soit un de ces types qui pouvait parler avec les esprits ? Je fronçai les sourcils. Il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisai ... et avait esquivé l'attaque du monstre à une vitesse incroyable. Presque comme s'il avait été formé à lutter contre cette chose.

Assise là, à essayer de reprendre mon souffle en plein milieu de la rue, j'en suis venue à tirer une conclusion. Être morte, n'était peut-être pas si ennuyeux que ça après tout.

* * *

bonjour!

Alors me voilà de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre de Just Like Velvet. Merci aux merveilleuses Crisalys Nara et MissMicaiah pour leurs corrections :)

Merci encore à Vexthefox pour ma première review sur cette fic et à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou des conseil pour améliorer mes traductions.

Bisous!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas et l'histoire est la traduction de la fic de ReiraKurenai :) bonne lecture !**

**Just like a ghost**

Je m'était sûrement endormi au fil de mes pensées, car lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, les rayons du soleil brulèrent mes yeux. J'étais couchée sur un banc du parc.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'avais avec les bancs des parcs moi? Sérieusement? Je finissais toujours par m'endormir ou m'asseoir sur l'un deux! Enfin, je pense que j'ai une bonne excuse de le faire maintenant. Après tout, où peuvent dormir les fantômes?

C'est ça. Je suis un fantôme. Moi, Kobayashi Velvet était morte un jour auparavant dans un accident bizarre, quand un camion surchargé en excès de vitesse était venu s'écraser sur moi. Ma tête avait presque été arrachée de mon cou et les médecins n'avaient pas été capables de me sauver. Alors me voici,_ morte_.

Les bruits de cliquetis de la chaine attachée à ma poitrine commençaient vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, c'était l'arracher, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je le fasse, j'ignorai donc mon envie et me levai. Le matin était clair, c'était signe de belles journé n'y avait pas non plus de nuages, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'allait pas pleuvoir. Je détestais la pluie. Mais je savais que ça allait être une chaude journée à cause du flux d'humidité chaude qui me frappa.

Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. J'avais une mission à accomplir. Qui impliquait un satané harceleur blond, pervers, qui avait en quelque sorte effacé mes souvenirs. Ou au moins trifouillé dans ma tête. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment il avait fait ni de qui il était. Mais je m'étais promis de faire la lumière sur cette affaire.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir.

Déterminée, je me levai et étendis les bras au dessus de ma tête. Très bien! Je me sentais très énergique aujourd'hui ... et ces étranges auras qui flottaient dans l'air la nuit dernière s'étaient évaporées. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait causé ce changement d'atmosphère, mais tant que je pouvais respirer tranquillement, je m'en fichais complètement.

Je décidai de prendre le bus ce matin. Comme je n'avais pas à payer (personne ne pouvait me voir de toute façon), je pouvais juste monter et y rester pour aussi longtemps que je voulais. Encore un autre aspect sympa de la mort. Vous pouvez pratiquement faire tout ce que vous voulez! c'est juste dommage que l'on ne puisse pas toucher quoi que se soit de matériel. Je tuerai pour un café à l'heure actuelle.

En parlant de café. Ce salaud d'Hirako me devait encore la somme de ses huit cafés depuis deux ans. Fait chier, maintenant que je suis morte, je ne pourrai plus lui faire payer sa note! C'était vraiment frustrant, sachant que tout les problèmes non résolus de ma vie était encore tous ... et resterons pour toujours ... en suspens.

Mon frère aîné, Takumi, était dans le coma depuis septs mois déjà. Pourquoi? Même moi je ne le savais pas. Un jour, j'avais reçu un appel disant que mon frère s'était cogné la tête et qu'il était à l'hôpital pour se faire opérer. Il ne s'était pas réveillé depuis. J'ai raté la moitié de ma première année à cause de ça.

C'est pourquoi j'avais redoublé mon année. Enfin ... jusqu'à ce que je meure bien sûr. Maintenant, tout ce que je faisais, c'était me promener dans Karakura en essayant de trouver quelque chose pour me divertir, en attendant d'être envoyée au ciel. Je ne sais pas comment. Mais je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen. Il suffit juste de le trouver.

Le bus s'arrêta en face du lycée. Quelques étudiants descendirent du bus, ainsi que quelques personnes qui devaient travailler dans le quartier. Je descendis la dernière et levai les yeux vers le bâtiment qui était encore hier, mon lycée. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me dirigeai vers l'intérieur. Je pensais que personnes ne pouvaient me voir, mais je n'étais plus sûre de rien à ce sujet.

Après tout, Ishida m'avait bien vu hier. C'était une longue histoire. Pour résumer, il avait été attaqué par un monstre effrayant, qui apparemment, seuls les fantômes peuvent voir, et il m'a ordonné de courir après avoir constaté que j'étais morte. Ce que j'ai fait ensuite avec lui? Nous avons couru à l'autre bout du parc et je n'ai strictement aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé après, mais j'avais eu un mauvais pressentiment.

J'entrai dans la salle de classe en traversant la porte. Personne ne réagit à mon entrée, à mon grand soulagement. Ishida n'était pas encore là. Ce qui était vraiment étrange, car il arrivait toujours en avance. Je haussai les épaules et me dirigeai vers mon bureau. Je le regardai un moment. Mes livres étaient toujours rangés dans le compartiment en dessous. Rien n'avait changé, et pourtant ... les professeurs savaient-ils que j'étais morte?

Un flash orange attira mon attention. Je tournai la tête vers le pissenlit. Celui-ci entra dans la classe, son sac posé négligemment sur son épaule. Au lieu de sa grimace habituelle et de son regard agacé, il avait un air un peu ... déprimé. Il leva les yeux une fraction de seconde vers mon bureau, leva un sourcil, puis s'assit à son bureau. Je l'observai un certain temps. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être lui-même.

"Bonjour Kurosaki-kun!" S'écria une voix féminine très énergique. Orihime Inoue se tenait fièrement dans le fond de la salle, le bras s'agitant dans les airs. À côté d'elle se trouvait l'homme auquel je rêvais de mettre un bon coup de pied dans les couilles.

Hirako Shinji. Dieu que je le déteste! Plus que tout au monde! Il avait de telles réactions sarcastiques envers les filles. Que j'étais certaine qu'il allait mourir seul.

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de répondre, parce que l'idiot tentait déjà d'embrasser Orihime qui se rappela miraculeusement de son nom. Il se contenta donc de la serrer à l'improviste, ce qui provoqua une crise de jalousie chez Keigo, mais Shinji resta calme et se contenta d'ignorer le pauvre garçon. Alors que Keigo était sur le point de craquer, Chizuru, la lesbienne aux cheveux rose intervint. Je ris nerveusement pendant qu'elle se préparer à attaquer Shinji pour avoir toucher sa "sublime Orihime", qui ne peut jamais dire non à personne à cause de son grand coeur.

Shinji se tenait devant elle, son bras autours des épaules d' fit bouillir mon sang de le voir la toucher comme ça, mais je refoulai l'envie de marcher vers eux et de le tabasser, parce que, après tout, je n'y arriverais pas.

Je suis morte après tout. Je soupirai et m'assis sur le sol, contre le mur, là où personne ne pourrait me voir à moins d'être en face de moi. C'a allait vraiment être ennuyant d'être assise là toute la journée et d'attendre que Shinji rentre chez lui pour le suivre.

"Viens avec moi une seconde Hirako", siffla la voix d'Ichigo alors qu'il saisissait le blond par le col, le trainant hors de la salle. Je levai les yeux, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer? Tout le monde dans la classe se tut quand la porte se ferma.

"Qu ... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Ichigo?" demanda Chizuru, "Quand est-il devenu si sérieux?"

"Ichigo?" gémit Keigo pendant qu'Orihime regardait Chad, le géant de la classe qui resta silencieux.

Quelque chose de vraiment bizarre se passait. Je me levai et décidai donc de les suivre.

Je regardai Ichigo claquer Hirako contre la balustrade du couloir extérieur, sa main empoignait toujours le col du blond. Je fis la grimace quand le cou de Shinji se cogna contre l'acier.

"Ow", gémit-il, assez fort pour que je l'entende. Je me cachai derrière le mur du bâtiment enface d'eux. Le visage déprimé d'Ichigo devint soudainement sérieux et meurtrier. D'un certain point de vue, il semblait plus vouloir tuer Shinji que lui parler.

Le rouquin sembla dire quelque chose qui fit hausser les épaules de Shinji. Celui-ci lui répondit quelque chose en retour. La bouche d'Ichigo bougea encore et Hirako regardait maintenant la tête sur le côté, tirant la langue d'une manière qui se voulait comique. Cela sembla énerver Ichigo, car il devint plus agressif dans ses paroles. Je ne comprenais pas comment Shinji faisait pour lui répondre en souriant. Le visage coléreux du pissenlit disparu aussitôt et il prit un air absolument horrifié en écoutant ce que Shinji lui disait.

Je ne pouvais pas les entendre, mais j'étais sûre qu'Hirako menaçait Ichigo. Je savais qu'il faisait partie des Yakuza! Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre explication à cela!

Je regardai Ichigo lâcher violemment Shinji, ce qui le fit s'effondrer au sol. Il dit quelque chose puis tourna vivement les talons et s'éclipsa. Shinji se leva, un large sourire sur le visage qui m'envoya un long frisson dans le dos. J'avais toujours su qu'il était effrayant, mais pas fou à lier!

En regardant le blond disparaitre, je repérai une touffe de cheveux noirs sur le mur opposé de l'endroit où je me trouvais. On dirait bien qu je n'étais pass la seule à avoir assister à cette scène. Arisawa Tatsuki semblait mortifié et triste en regardant l'endroit où son ami d'enfance se trouvait, il y avait un instant.

À la fin des cours, je fis en sorte de suivre Shinji immédiatement. Heureusement, Ishida ne m'avait pas aperçu de la journée, il ne m'avait donc pas approché pour me demander la raison de ma mort. Ochi et les autres enseignants n'avaient rien dit sur ma mort, ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait surement dû y avoir un retard à la publication de mon certificat de décès, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

C'était logique. Puisque mon seul parent était dans le coma, comment aurait-il pu signer quoi que ce soit ? Donc, avant de pouvoir être étiquetée "morte", ils devront trouver un autre membre de ma famille, ou trouver un moyen de réveiller mon frère. Ce qui était impossible. La seule façon pour qu'il se réveille, c'était qu'il le fasse de lui-même. Et cela pouvait prendre des années. Ou ne jamais arriver.

Suivre Hirako était facile. Il ne regardait pas autour de lui et ne faisait aucun mouvement pas que j'avais peur qu'il me voie, car il ne le pouvait pas, mais je devais faire attention. Il marchait avec son sac sur l'épaule, marchant les jambes écartées (presque comme s'il était un crabe) et parlait tout seul.

"J'suis crevé" gémit-il avec son accent d'Osaka, "j'suppose que c'est parce que j'suis plus habitué à ce genre d'activités".

Je me rapprochai rapidement et me cachai derrière un mur.

"Et c'est quoi ce test stupide juste après les vacances d'été? Ridicule!"

Je refoulai un rire qui menaçait de s'échapper de mes lèvres. J'avais du mal à croire que cet effrayant harceleur pervers détestait l'école! Eh bien, tout le monde détestait l'école, mais son cas semblait différent.

"Et pourquoi dois-je aller au lycée et être le recruteur d'Ichigo? J'comprends pas."

Mais yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Recruteur? Cela signifiait-il qu'il tentait de recruter Ichigo parmi les Yakuzas ou quelques chose dans le genre ?

Oh la vache! Ça foutait les jetons! Il fallait vraiment que j'éclaircisse les choses. Je regardai autour de moi pour m'assurer que la voie était libre afin d'avancer, mais mes yeux se posèrent sur une petite fille blonde habillée en rouge qui s'approchait d'Hirako. Je décidai alors de rester immobile et de regarder.

La jeune fille s'arrêta derrière le blond, leva sa jambe et le frappa violemment dans le dos, faisant faire à Hiraker à magnifique vol plané jusqu'au mur de briques en face de lui. Je ne pus retenir une grimace quand son visage entra en collision avec les briques et qu'il s'éffondra sur le sol. Je le vis marmonner et peiner à se relever. Je pouffai de rire. Rire que je supprimai rapidement, cependant. C'était étrange, j'essayais de me cacher ... de quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas me voir!

"Aie! Qu'est-ce que! Qui diable es-tu?" Cria Hirako. Mais il stoppa net sa phrase quand ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent ceux de la blondinette. Il écarquilla les yeux et je pouvais y voir de la panique.

"Salut Hiyori", marmonna-t-il. La jeune fille, qui portait une épée dans son dos que je venais à peine de remarquer, enleva calmement sa sandale jaune et la prit dans sa main. Puis, à peine une seconde plus tard, elle la claqua sur la tronche du blond qui s'effondra de nouveau par terre. Je refoulais l'envie de me tordre de rire. C'était divertissant à souhait de voir ce pauvre type se faire frapper.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais à flâner ici trou du cul?" Cria la fillette. Sa voix était aiguë et très agaçante. À la minute où elle ouvrit la bouche, je grinçai déjà des dents. J'avais le sentiment que ce n'était pas le genre de fille avec lequel j'aurai voulu être amie. Oh, et elle avait aussi un accent d'Osaka. Génial, deux voix énervantes.

"Désolé", marmonna Hirako, une ecchymose rouge sur sa joue. La jeune fille nommée Hiyori lui attrapa les cheveux.

"Où est Ichigo Kurosaki?" cria-t-elle. Le blond grimaça.

"Eh bien, il est toujours ..." Tenta d'expliquer Hirako avant de se faire interrompre par Hiyori.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire "il est toujours"" ...?" Tu vas aller le convaincre et l'amener maintenant!" cria-t-elle encore plus agressive qu'auparavant.

"On ne peut rien y faire!" gémit Shinji, "il ne m'écoute pas!"

" Et alors? Utilise la force!" aboya la gamine.

"Hein?" s'écria Hirako, "ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour!"

Un autre rire s'échappa de mes lèvres. Oh, cette fille pétait son câble, et je devais avouer que c'était très amusant.

"Je l'ai trouvé", s'écria une autre voix féminine, plus douce. Je frôlai la crise cardiaque quand mes yeux se portèrent sur Inoue Orihime et Sado Yasutora (ou Chad).

"Hein?" fut tout ce qui sortit des lèvres d'Hiyori et d'Hirako quand ils se tournèrent vers les deux nouveaux visiteurs.

Hirako sauta sur ses pieds, "Orihime-chan ..."

"Shinji", déclara Hiyori en lui indiquant de se rapprocher avec un signe du doigt. Hirako, s'approcha avec des grands yeux vers la gamine pour entendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, avant d'être frappé sur la tête.

"T'as été suivi, tête d'oeuf!" aboya la blondinette.

Orihime ignora l'agitation et s'avança, "Même si je demandais à Kurosaki-kun de me dire ce qu'il se passe, il ne me dira rien. J'ai donc pensé que je devais donc vous demander directement Hirako-kun".

Hiyori dévisagea la grande fille bien dotée sur toute sa longueur pendant qu'Hirako se tenait le front à cause de la douleur. Je serrai les poings. Qu'est-ce que venait faire Orihime ici? Elle semblait si sûre d'elle. Je n'avais jamais aimé Orihime, elle était le genre de fille gênante sur laquelle tous les garçons bavaient. Et elle réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Surtout au lycée. J'étais jalouse d'elle.

"Qui êtes-vous?" demanda Orihime. Hirako enleva sa main de son front et regarda Orihime avec de grands yeux. "Et que voulez-vous à Kurosaki-kun?"

"Hey"renifla Hiyori, "tu penses vraiment qu'on va te le dire?"

Le silence s'abattit sur le groupe. Eh bien, je pouvais häir Orihime, mais elle marquait un point. Et je voulais aussi avoir des réponses à ces mêmes questions. Donc j'espérais qu'elle otiendrait des réponses.

"Sarugaki Hiyori", déclara la blonde après un certain temps de silence. Tchad et Orihime clignèrent des yeux.

"Hein?" fut la seule chose qui s'échappa de leurs lèvres.

Hiyori grogna de nouveau et se pointa du doigt, "Non pas "hein", c'est mon nom. Mon nom! Dites-moi le vôtre".

Orihime cligna des yeux à nouveau, mais se reprit rapidement, "Inoue Orihie ..."

"Sado Yasutora", répondit calmement Tchad. Ça devait surement être ses premiers mots de la journée.

"Hum", renifla Hiyora, "Un tigre et une princesse hein? Quels noms sympas! Nos noms à nous signifient une palme et un singe! Je suis jalouse!"

L'expression d'Hirako resta stoïque tandis qu'il leva son petit doigt et se frotta le nez "Comment ça une palme? Danc je suis le seul qui n'est même pas une chose vivante? C'est ça ? Ne m'inclus pas la dedans, si ça n'a pas de sens ... idiote".

Hiyori regarda Hirako du coin de l'oeil puis le frappa, laissant Orihime et Tchad les yeux écarquillés. Je refoulais un autre fou rire, encore une fois.

"Mais, elle à les cheveux aussi raide que des baguettes! Elle me fait vraiment chier cette fille", fit Hiyori calmement.

Hirako marmonna tout en essayant de s'occuper de son nez en sang, "Tu es juste jalouse d'Orihime-chan"

Ce qui lui valut une autre claque.

Hiyori se redressa, "Eh bien d'accord, j'ai rien à vous dire".

Elle posa sa main sur le pommeau de son katana (d'ailleurs pourquoi avait-elle un katana?), tandis que son visage devenait menaçant. Elle plissa les yeux et sourit méchamment, "Alors vous allez juste mourir ici".

Les yeux d'Hirako s'élargirent et dans un éclair, il attrapa Hiyori et se précipita rapidement loin d'Orihime et de Tchad, passant devant moi, me laissant sous le choc. Il était rapide. _Très rapide_.

"Excusez-nous!" s'écria-t-il.

"Attendez!" appela Orihime, mais elle fut arrêtée par Tchad. Je ne perdis pas mon temps pour les écouter. J'étais trop occupée à courir après Hirako qui venait de quitter les lieux. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le perdre maintenant, j'étais déjà loin!

Quand je les rattrapaient finalement, je me trouvais dans un quartier d'entrepôts abandonnés. J'ai regardé Hirako et Hiyori disparaître dans un vieux bâtiment usé. Mais ce qui se passa ensuite me laissa sous le choc, ils avaient tout bonnement _disparu_. La porte était grande ouverte, mais je ne voyais personne à l'intérieur. C'était comme s'il y avait une vitre teintée devant moi.

Ce qui me choqua également, c'était l'absence d'animaux et d'insectes aux alentours. Il y avait un énorme espace entre là où ils se déplaçaient et l'entrepôt. Je fronçai les sourcils et levai les yeux.

C'était probablement là où il tenait leurs réunions mafieuses. Après tout, avec toutes les choses que j'avais vu, j'étais sûre qu'Hirako faisait partie de la Yakuza. Ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je veux dire, la gamine avait un katana! Un katana! C'était une arme! Et elle avait voulu tuer Orihime? Combien de personnes avait-elle tué avant? Des tonnes?

Ravalant la boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge. Je plissai les paupières pour essayer de voir s'il y avait du mouvement à l'intérieur de bâtiment. Je fus choquée quant au lieu d'aperçevoir des figures humaines, je vis des lumières. Je tombais en arrière. La lumière disparut.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je pouvais jurer avoir vue une petite lumière dorée à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt! Et ce n'était pas une lumière ordinaire. Je plissai mes paupières de nouveau et tentai de me concentrer.

Elle était de nouveau là! Une petite lueur dorée. Je la regardai, elle tremblotait et devenait plus intense. Elle dégageait une sorte d'aura diffuse et réconfortante. La même sensation que j'avais ressentie quand j'avais entendu le rugissement du monstre, mais cette fois il était plus chaud ... et plus agréable. Presque comme s'il était contrôlé, et il me semblait si familier. Puis, plusieurs lumières se mirent à clignoter et un groupe de sept lueurs rejoignirent le doré. Je ressentis différents types d'énergie, certaines étaient douces, d'autres en colères, mais pas une seule ne me procura de mauvaises sensations ou ne me retourna l'estomac. Elles étaient si semblables au monstre et pourtant si différentes.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'étaient ces lumières, ou même ce qu'elles représentaient, mais j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur du bâtiment, je m'approchai. Hésitante, je décidai finalement d'avaler ma fierté et ma peur et traversai la porte. Je fis la grimace quand quelque chose frappa ma peau. On aurait dit une décharge électrique, mais elle disparut rapidement quand je franchi l'entrée. Quand je fus à l'intérieur, je me trouvai choquée, encore une fois.

Un groupe de huit personnes se trouvait en face de moi. Ils me faisaient tous face. Hirako et Hiyori étaient parmi eux. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le grand homme aux cheveux rose vêtu d'un costume vert. Je le reconnus immédiatement.

On dirait bien que mes théories étaient exacte. Hirako connaissait bel et bien mon "viel ami" Hachi. Ce qui me surprit, c'était le fait que chacun des huits personages devant moi portaient une épée. Même Shinji.

Putain de merde! Ce sont bien les Yakuza! Je le savais! Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre explication à ça!

Je clignai des yeux quand je réalisai qu'il regardait dans ma direction. Je fronçai les sourcils et regardai derrière moi s'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Rien. Rien qui pouvait susciter leur intérêt.

A moins qu'ils ... pouvaient me voir? Mais c'était impossible. J'étais un fantôme et eux ils étaient ... humains. N'est-ce pas! N'est-ce pas? N'est-ce ...

Alors pourquoi continuaient-ils de me regarder?

L'un deux, un homme aux cheveux blanc et à la silhouette musclée avait l'air très perturbé par ma présence (enfin, s'il pouvait me voir), parce que son emprise sur le manche de son katana se renforça.

Personne n'osait bouger? Personne n'osait rien dire. La première personne à rompre le silence fut Hirako qui se tourna et s'approcha de moi. Je déglutis et reculai. Son sourire avait été totalement effacé de son visage, laissant la place à une expression solennelle. Il s'arrêta devant moi. Nous étions à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et il me dominait de toute sa hauteur. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était si grand!

Hirako ne dit rien. Il baissa son regard vers mes yeux améthyste. Ses orbes bruns étaient sévères et affligés. J'essayai d'avaler la boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge, intimidée par son regard. Il tendit ses doigts maigres vers moi et les enveloppa autour de la chaine reliée à ma poitrine. J'ouvris la bouche et regardai vers le bas quand il tira doucement dessus, presque comme s'il voulait se prouver qu'elle était bien là.

_Il pouvait me toucher!_

Je levai de nouveau les yeux vers les siens, à la recherche d'une sorte de réponse, mais ses yeux étaient vides.

"Velvet" murmura-t-il, "Comment es-tu morte?"

Putain de merde, _il pouvait me voir!_

**Yakuza= mafia japonaise.**

**merci à ma fabuleuse correctrice qui continue de corriger mes immondes fautes d'orthographe avec une main blessée (gros bisous ma belle !)****Pour m'excuser de ma longue absence je posterai un deuxième chapitre dans les plus brefs délais.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ça me redonnera du courage :)**

**Gros bisous!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas et l'histoire est la traduction de la fic de ReiraKurenai :) bonne lecture !**

**Just Like a Darn Cheshire Cat**

"Velvet", murmura Hirako. Son expression était profonde et sincère (il pouvait être sincère?) et en détresse en même temps. Je déglutis difficilement. "Comment es-tu morte?"

Je clignai des yeux quand ses paroles arrivèrent à mes oreilles.

Putain de merde, il pouvait me voir! Attendez, il savait que j'étais morte? Mais ... Qui était-il exactement?

Je restai silencieuse pendant qu'Hirako me regardait. Ses complices nous observaient, inquiets. Je pouvais deviner à leurs positions qu'ils ne me faisaient pas confiance. Mais aucun d'eux n'osait faire un seul geste. C'est presque comme s'ils avaient peur qu'Hirako s'en prenne à eux s'ils faisait la moindre chose. Je regardai le blond dans les yeux mais détournai vite le regard. Il y avait tant d'émotions dans ses yeux que j'avais du mal à me dire qu'il était le même crétin pervers que je connaissais.

"T-Tu peux me voir?"soufflai-je finalement d'une voix rauque. Hirako lâcha la chaine reliée à ma poitrine et hocha la tête. Grâce à ce mouvement et sa décontraction, les autres semblèrent plus détendus. La seule personne qui restait encore rigide était le type aux cheveux blancs.

Je fis face à Hirako de nouveau "Co-comment?"

Ses lèvres se pincèrent en une fine ligne, comme s'il était plongé dans de profondes réflexions. J'attendis sa réponse, mais elle ne venait pas. Je changeais mon poids d'un pied à l'autre. Enfin Hirako se décida à me dire quelque chose.

"Nous ne pouvons pas parler ici", déclara-t-il, "suis-moi".

Je hochai la tête et le suivis quand il se retourna et se dirigea vers une porte ancienne à l'arrière du bâtiment. Celui-ci avait beau être en mauvais état, on pouvait quand même s'apercevoir qu'il était utilisé comme lieu de vie. Il y avait quelques meubles et objets divers éparpillés un peu partout ainsi que des portes menant à d'autres pièces.

Hirako en ouvrit une et la tint ouverte pour me laisser entrer. Je fus assez choquée par son geste (presque gentleman). Les autres me regardaient attentivement pendant que je passais la porte. Le regard d'Hiyori était difficilement manquable et celui du type mauvais aux cheveux blancs l'était tout autant.

La seule personne qui semblait à l'aise avec ma soudaine apparition était Hachi. Il me sourit quand je passai la porte. Ce même sourire doux qu'il m'avait donné la nuit où je l'avais rencontré. Rien que de le voir, je me sentais déjà plus à l'aise. C'était presque comme s'il m'envoyait un message me garantissant qu'Hirako ne ferait rien de stupide. Je lui fus très reconnaissante pour ça.

Hirako ferma la porte derrière moi et la pièce devint soudainement sombre. Je regardais autour de moi, dans l'attente qu'une lumière s'allume, mais elle ne vint jamais. Me sentant perdue, je humai l'air. La pièce était emplie d'une odeur de bois de santal, de citron et de cuir. La même odeur qui émanait d'Hirako plus tôt quand il s'était approché de moi. Toutefois, contrairement aux autres après rasage pour homme, celui-ci ne me brûla pas le nez. Il était presque ... réconfortant, en quelque sorte.

Je jetai un regard autour de moi, je ne voyais pas Hirako. La chambre était complètement sombre. J'espérai que venir seule ici avec lui était une bonne idée. Qui savait ce que l'idiot pervers pensait quand il avait dit vouloir parler seul avec moi. Je devais rester vigilante.

J'étais sur le point de l'appeler pour savoir où il était quand quelque chose attrapa soudainement mon poignet et me fit brusquement faire volte face. Je hoquetai quand il me tira vers lui. Mon visage atterrit dans la poitrine de quelqu'un. Je tentai de me débattre, mais Hirako était trop fort pour moi.

"Chut", tenta de me calmer Hirako. Je voulait crier, mais ma voix s'éteignit dans ma gorge. Quand je réalisai qu'Hirako n'allait pas m'agresser, je me calmai et resta immobile dans ses bras. Il était maigre, oui, mais chaleureux. Vraiment chaleureux. C'était étrange d'être tenu par quelqu'un. Je n'avais pas touché quelqu'un comme cela depuis que Takumi avait été envoyé à l'hôpital.

Et avant même de savoir pourquoi, je fondis en larmes. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais d'être soudainement tenue comme ça me fit réaliser à quel point j'avais manqué d'affection. Takumi avait toujours été là pour moi, prêt à me consoler et me tenir dans ses bras après une dure journée d'école. Je ne l'avais plus été depuis. Avec son hospitalisation, le tenir était devenu impossible. Après tout, ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec quelqu'un de conscient.

Je pleurai comme un bébé. Je ne pouvait pas croire que j'éclatai en larmes dans les bras de mon ennemi juré. Oh mon dieu, la mort s'amusait vraiment avec moi.

Après un certain temps de sanglots, la voix d'Hirako rompit le silence, "Comment es-tu morte?"

Je levai les yeux, mais je ne parvenais pas à distinguer les yeux bruns de l'homme. J'aurais aimé le voir. Pour une raison inconnue, je désirais tout d'un coup voir ses yeux bruns. Je voulais qu'il voie ma peine et qu'il me dise que tout allait bien se passer maintenant. Même si tout ne l'était pas du tout.

"Je ... me suis faite écrasée par un camion", avouai-je, "Aller vas-y, rigole autant que tu veux."

Il ne rit pas. Hirako resta totalement silencieux. J'essuyai mes larmes et m'écarta de lui. Autant, j'avais aimé cette étreinte. Autant, elle était maintenant maladroite et me mettait mal à l'aise.

"Pas étonnant", marmonna-t-il dans un souffle. Je fronçai les sourcils et leva les yeux, espérant pouvoir le voir cette fois.

"Hein?" fut tout ce qui s'échappa de mes lèvres. Mais Hirako ne tenta pas de s'expliquer; Agacée, j'essayai de trouver un endroit pour m'asseoir. Pendant que je cherchai, mes doigts rencontraient divers objets inconnus, une lumière s'alluma soudainement, me faisant crier et trébucher sur une chaise. Je m'effondrai sur le sol.

"Whoa" s'écria Hirako en apparaissant à côté de moi en un éclair, "tu vas bien Velvet?"

Je levai mon regard vers ses yeux bruns et hochai la tête. Comment avais-je fait pour trébucher sur la chaise? Ou même toucher des objets? Il était pourtant impossible pour moi de toucher des choses du monde matériel ... alors pourquoi?

"Hirako", murmurai-je. Celui-ci me regarda, attendant ma phrase. Je pouvais lire dans son regard qu'il m'écoutait. "Comment ... peux-tu me voir?"

Les lèvres à nouveau pincées, ses yeux se durcir. Il examina rapidement quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas voir. Il s'approcha du lit qui se trouvait dans un coin et s'assit, plaçant son katana à côté de lui.

"Eh bien", répondit-il, "la meilleure raison pour laquelle je peux te voir ... c'est parce que ..."

Il s'arrêta et me regarda. Un frisson me parcourut le dos quand je remarquai l'expression grave qui dansait sur son visage.

"Je suis mort", déclara-t-il. Je clignai des yeux, avalant difficilement l'information, puis cligna des yeux à nouveau.

"Oh", dis-je bêtement en m'asseyant, remettant ma jupe en place. Oui, à ma mort, j'étais hélas restée dans mon stupide uniforme scolaire et cette mini-jupe idiote. Je soupirai.

Whoa! Attendez une minute! Mes yeux se levèrent vers Hirako. Choqués.

"M-mort?" murmurai-je le souffle coupé. Hirako sourit, ce sacré sourire du chat du Cheshire revint sur son visage.

"Ouais", se mit-il à rire, "Je suis mort, tout comme toi".

_Mais oui, c'est ça._

"C'est un mensonge", grognai-je. Le sourire du blond s'effrita.

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça?" demanda-t-il. Je grognai et pointai un doigt vers lui.

"Tout d'abord, les humains peuvent te voir", soulignai-je, "deuxièmement, tu n'as pas cette chaine".

Je pointai la chaine attachée à ma poitrine. Hirako la regarda.

"Ah la chaine du destin", commenta-t-il. Je fronçai les sourcils.

"Chaine de quoi?" demandai-je.

"La chaine du destin".

"Okay ... attends, mais comment sais-tu comment ce truc s'appelle?" demandai-je, faisais sourire Hirako.

"J'en sais bien plus que tu ne le penses", déclara-t-il, "pour commencer, je sais comment t'envoyer au ciel".

"C-comment?" demandai-je. Le sourire d'Hirako s'élargit encore plus. Jeu soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

"Je te le dirais si tu m'embrasses", murmura le blond. Je clignai des yeux et sentis le sang me monter aux joues. Je pouvais parier que ma peau était rouge écarlate à ce moment. Hirako dut le remarquer, car il commença à glousser. Ce qui me fit encore plus rougir.

"Oh que non! Je préfère encore rester ici que t'embrasser!" cria-je, en colère. Comment pouvait-il me demander ça? Profiter de moi comme ça! Espèce de grand et gros sarcastique ... connard!

"Je faisais juste une blague", fit Kirako dans un petit rire, "Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'envoyer à la Soul Society, pas encore".

Je levai un sourcil, "Soul Society?"

"Le paradis", déclara le blond, "la Soul ssociety est ce que les humains appellent le ciel".

"Comment sais-tu cela?"demandai-je.

Hirako rit, "Je te l'ai dit, je suis mort".

"Ouais, c'est ça" grognai-je. Hirako gronda.

"Je te dis la vérité".

"Alors peut tu me montrer ta chaine de ... de ...peu importe"

"Je n'en ai pas".

"Tu vois, tu n'es pas mort. Fin de l'histoire".

"Parce que, j'ai déjà été envoyé à la Soul Society".

Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Je fronçai les sourcils en regardant Hirako dans les yeux. Il a déjà été au ciel?

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" demandai-je. Hirako sourit.

"Le ciel n'est pas aussi génial que ce que tu penses" déclara Hirako. "J'ai été obligé de venir ici".

"Pourquoi?"

"Des choses. Le ciel craint à mort. C'est gérer par un groupe de losers".

"Quoi? Dieu n'est pas un loser!"

Hirako se mit à rire "Je ne parle pas du Dieu".

"Oh. Alors de qui es-tu en train de parler?"

"Des shinigamis"

Cette fois, c'était moi qui riais, "Quoi, Grim Reaper? Hah! Ne me fais pas rire!"

Cependant, le sourire d'Hirako avait totalement disparu de son visage et son expression était très sérieuse. Ca me fit de suite arrêter de rire.

"Attends ... je ne comprends pas", murmurai-je.

"Bien sur que non. Tu n'as jamais rencontré de shinigami", déclara Shinji, "Attends, non, c'est un mensonge."

Je levai un sourcil, "Un mensonge?"

"Tu connais Ichigo Kurosaki?", demanda-t-il. Je clignai des yeux, qu'est-ce que le pissenlit avait à voir avec notre conversation.

"Le pissenlit du lycée?" demandai-je. Hirako haussa un sourcil, mais ne commenta pas le surnom et haussa les épaules.

"Eh bien, Ichigo est un shinigami", déclara-t-il. Mes yeux s'agrandir. En aucune façon Ichigo pouvait être un shinigami! Il ne portait pas de cape noire bizarre ou une faux! Et il était encore moins un squelette capable de se déplacer! Non, Hirako se trompait complètement.

"Non", craquai-je, "Tu ne peux pas avoir raison! Il n'a pas de faux!"

Hirako rit. Je le regardai pendant qu'il riait en renversant la tête en arrière. J'ai eu alors la folle envie de lui démolir la tronche. Mon poing se serra, mais je restais calme et le laissai sur mon genou. Le blond finit par se calmer et me regarda dans les yeux.

"Quand je dis shinigami, je ne veux pas dire Grim Reaper", expliqua Hirako. Je fronçai les sourcils.

"Alors ... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demandai-je. Hirako soupira.

"Je suis aussi un shinigami", avoua-t-il. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus.

Cependant, Shinji ne me permit pas de rester longtemps surprise. "Ou plutôt j'étais".

"Tu ne l'es plus?" demandai-je.

"Non", déclara-t-il, "je suis plus un hybride maintenant."

"Un hybride ...?" questionnai-je à voix basse; L'air dans la pièce devint soudain très froid. J'eus la chair de poule et un frissons courut dans mon dos. Mes cheveux blancs teintés de violet s'accrohèrent à mes joues.

"Alors tu es un demi shinigami?" demandai-je. Hirako hocha la tête.

"Quelque chose dans le genre", déclara-t-il, "Ecoute, il existe différents types d'âmes dans ce monde".

Je me suis vite mise à l'écoute pour entendre ce qu'il allait dire.

"Il y a des âmes comme toi", expliqua Hirako," que l'on appelle des plus. Vous êtes des âmes normales de cadavres humains. Votre travail consiste à parcourir la terre en attendant qu'un shinigami vous trouve et vous envoie à la Soul Society."

J'ai hôchais la tête.

"Ensuite il y a les shinigamis. Nous sommes ... un peu différents des plus. Tout d'abord, nous savons déjà été envoyés à la Soul Society, certains y sont même nés."

Mes yeux s'agrandirent. On pouvait naître dans la Soul society? N'était-ce pas un peu bizarre?

"Le travail d'un shinigami est de maintenir l'équilibre du monde. Nous envoyons les plus à la Soul Society tout en protégeant les âmes humaines des hollows".

Je hochai la tête à nouveau, un peu perdue, mais encore une fois, je savais qu'il ne me disait pas tout.

"Alors ... il y a des hollows. Des âmes maléfiques."

J'avalai ma salive. D'une certaine manière, j'avais le sentiment qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de maléfique.

"Les hollows sont tous d'anciennes âmes humaine. Un homme ou une femme devient un hollow quand il perd son heure et celui-ci se transforme en masque. Les hollows se nourrissent de l'énergie spirituelle des plus ainsi que des shinigamis."

Je fronçai les sourcils, "Alors un shinigami ... doit tuer les hollows?"

Hirako sourit, "Tu as bien compris. Oui, les shinigamis doivent tuer les hollows."

Je baissai les yeux avec un regard inquiet.

Hirako dut remarquer ma détresse, "Quand je dis tuer, je veux dire purifier et envoyer au ciel. Ou en enfer dans le cas où l'humain était un criminel de son vivant."

Je levai les yeux et soupirai de soulagement. Cela signifie que ... les shinigamis ne tuaient pas! Ils sauvaient juste les âmes! Ca faisait un grand nombre d'informations à emmagasiner. Je laissai échapper un baîllement sans m'en rendre compte.

"Pourquoi tu me dis ça?", demandai-je. Hirako haussa les épaules.

"Tu te souviens de moi n'est-ce pas?"

Je clignai des yeux.

"Bien sûr", dis-je sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Hirako soupira.

"J'ai effacé tes souvenirs qui nuisaient en me faufilant chez toi", expliqua-t-il. Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Il m'avait effacé mes souvenirs ce soir-là! Je le savais! L'enculé! Il mériterait un bon coup sur la tête.

"Pourquoi?" demandai-je.

Hirako ne me répondit pas. Je soupirai, déçu, "Très bien, ne me répond pas."

Le silence envahit la pièce. Je décidai de le rompre, "Alors, que voulais-tu dire par hybride?"

Il se coucha sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête. Il me regardait du coin de l'oeil.

"Je suis un shinigami", commença-t-il, "qui a fait un pas dans le territoire d'un hollow."

Je me figeai. Je pouvais sentir ma peau pâlir et une boule se former dans ma gorge. Si ce qu'il m'avait dit aujourd'hui était vrai, et si je mettais les pièces du puzzle ensemble, ce monstre qui avait attaqué Ishida l'autre soir ... c'était un hollow?

"Alors ... tu ... as des pouvoirs de hollow?" inquiétai-je.

"Oui", déclara Hirako. Je regardai mes mains trembler. Il suffisait de me souvenir de la forte aura du monstre pour me donner envie de vomir. Maintenant, imaginer qu'Hirako était l'un d'entre eux me donnait un sentiment encore plus horrible. Hirako me regarda et remarqua mon malaise.

"J'ai le plein contrôle sur celui-ci cependant", me rassura-t-il. Je hochai la tête, mais il ne me fit pas sentir mieux. Toutes ces informations m'avaient vraiment fait paniquer. Il y a quelque jours, je n'étais qu'une adolescente normale qui allait au lycée et qui avait un frère à l'hôpital. J'étais juste une adolescente normale qui travaillait à temps partiel comme serveuse. C'était ce que j'étais.

Et maintenant, je suis un fantôme, qui était assise dans la chambre d'un shinigami qui avait des pouvoirs d'une âme maléfique appelé hollow. Mes paupières devinrent lourdes.

"Velvet?" appela la voix d'Hirako, mais je fus incapable de répondre car je m'effondrai sur le sol.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Je me trouvais dans une chambre étrangère, avec une odeur étrangère. Ce n'était pas une l'odeur nauséabonde avec laquelle j'avais l'habitude de me réveiller. Un parfum de bois de santal, d'orange et de vanille envahit mes narines me faisant lâcher un profond soupir de confort.

"Takumi ...", marmonai-je en me tournant sur le côté pour étendre mes bras. J'étais dans un lit. Je ne savais pas à qui il était (parce que ce n'était certainement pas le mien), mais je m'en fichais. Je refermai les yeux et respirai un peu d'air.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me redressai sur le lit et scannai mon entourage. La chambre que j'occupais était petite avec pour seul mobilier un lit, une armoire, une chaise et un miroir. Le sol était fait en béton et les murs semblaient avoir été bâtis dans de l'étain. Ca ressemblait à un entrepôt.

Il n'y avait pas une seule fenêtre, seulement des trous bouchés dans les murs. Je fronçai les sourcils? Où étais-je encore?

Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Hirako, je me mis à crier. En quelque secondes, le blond était assis à côté de moi (comment avait-il fait pour aller si vite?) et me repoussa doucement vers le bas. J'ai continué à crier.

"Laisse-moi partir!", hurlai-je.

"Calme-toi Velvet", dit Hirako un peu agacé, mais sincère en même temps. Son accent me tapait sur les nerfs. Je le fixai.

"Pervers! Tu as profité de moi c'est ça?", l'accusai-je. Ses yeux s'obscurcirent.

"Non", siffla-t-il, "Je ne t'aurais jamais touché à moins que tu ne l'ai voulu".

J'ai arrêté de me débattre et le regardai, choquée. Satisfait de m'avoir calmé, Hirako sourit, son fameux sourire de chat du Cheshire, et lâcha mes épaules.

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas chez toi", déclara-t-il. Je m'assis et le fixai à nouveau.

"Oh merci!" m'offusquai-je. Hirako leva les mains en l'air.

"Je ne veux pas dire ça dans le sens-là!", s'opposa-t-i. Puis il désigna ma poitrine et je regardai vers le bas. Je clignai des yeux, surprise, levai une main et carresa mon décolleté.

"Hirako?", croassai-je.

"Hm?", demanda-t-il.

"Est-ce que ma chaine de je sais plus quoi ... était censé disparaitre?"

"Non."

"Quelque chose ne va pas bien chez moi?"

"Oui."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bien chez moi?"

"C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir."

"Suis-je vraiment morte?"

"..."

"Suis-je vraiment morte?", redemandai-je d'un ton presque désespéré en regardant ma poitrine pour voir si je n'étais pas victime d'une illusion.

"Je ne sais pas Velvet. Je ne sais vraiment pas."

Une forte secousse fit trembler la terre. Je hoquetai quand une aura menaçante recouvrit les environs. La terre trembla à nouveau puis le silence revint. La tête d'hirako s'orienta vers la direction d'où venait l'étrange sensation, ses pupilles se rétrécirent.

"Qu-que-est ce que c'était que ça? Un tremblement de terre?" demandai-je. Hirako me regarda du coin de l'oeil mais ne répondit pas à ma question. En quelques secondes, Hiyori fit irruption dans la pièce, suivie par le mec aux cheveux blanc (qui avit l'air de ne pas beaucoup m'aimer) et un gars avec des longs cheveux blonds.

"Shinji", fit Hiyori d'une voix rauque, "ils sont ici".

Hirako se mit debout, saisissant son épée contre le mur avant de l'enfiler en bandoulière sur son épaule. Ils avaient tous une expression très sérieuse, un peu déprimée tout de même. Même le type aux cheveux blancs semblait m'avoir oublié, le regard porté sur Hirako qui s'approcha de la porte.

"Oui je sais" déclara Hirako, "Des arrancar . Et ils sont complets cette fois."

Je levai un sourcil et étais sur le point de demander de quoi il parlait, mais le regard qu'il me lança me fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour moi de ne pas m'en mèler pour l'instant.

" Que faisons-nous?" demanda l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Sa voix était douce et apaisante. J'eu le sentiment que je m'entendrai bien avec lui, rien que parce que sa voix ne m'énervait pas.

"Rien", déclara calmement Hirako, provoquant l'étonnement de tou, "Laisson celui-ci à Ichigo".

"Je comprend que nous ne deviens pas encore nous montrer aux shinigamis", dit l'homme aux cheveux blonds, "Mais de là à laisser Ichigo-kun tout seul? Il ne sait probablement pas ce qu'il va combattre!"

Hirako sourit et se tourna vers eux, "C'est pourquoi nous le laisserons seuls".

Hiyori ricana, "Je comprends, comme ça il viendra nous supplier de l'aider"

Shinji hocha la tête, "Oui, après tout, il ne peut pas contrôler son hollow, n'es-ce pas?"

Whoa, attendez. Pause. Ichigo à un hollow? Quoi?

"Velvet", fit la voix d'Hirako, brisant mon état second.

"Ouais?" marmonnai-je. Je me sentais comme une faible gamine assise sur son lit, dévisagée par des gens que je ne connaissais même pas.

"Reste ici", ordonna-t-il, "Je vais appeler un médecin".

J'ai ri, "Comme si un médecin savait ce qui ne va pas bien chez moi!"

Le sourire d'Hirako disparu, "Je connais quelqu'un qui peut t'aider."

J'arrêtai de rire et le regardai, choquée.

"Peut-il ... voir les fantômes?" demandai-je.

"Oui", déclara-t-il en se retournant pour sortir de la pièce, "C'est un shinigami".

Personne ne vint me déranger après ça. La chambre d'Hirako tomba dans le silence quand la porte se referma sur Hiyori, quittant la pièce avec Hirako et les deux autres hommes que je ne conaissaient pas. Sachant que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, je me laissai retomber contre le matelas et fermai les yeux.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait et Hirako ne m'avait pas vraiment expliqué non plus, mais je savais qu'il avait ses propres raisons de ne pas le faire. Il ne voulait pas me bombarder d'informations qui m'emmêlerai les pinceaux et me rendrait très mal à l'aise. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si j'alais rester ici pour toujours. Dès que nous saurons ce qui n'allait pas avec moi, il m'enverra probablement à la Soul Society.

Après tout, je risquais de me transformer en hollow. Enfin je crois.

Je pouvais facilement remarquer que ses camarades n'étaient pas vraiment impressionaient par ma présence dans leur "base". Ils voulaient probablement que je disparaisse, ou m'envoyer eux-mêmes à la Soul Society. Je ne savais toujours pas qui ils étaient mais j'étais certaine qu'ils étaient comme Hirako. Des pourquoi resteraient-ils ici?

Je doutais fortement qu'ils soient des Yakuza. Je l'avais pensé auparavant. Mais maintenant que j'avais eu des explications, je savais qu'il n'avait rein à voir avec une quelconque mafia.

Et les katanas qu'ils avaient devaient avoir un rapport avec les shinigami. Après tout, Ichigo en avait un aussi. Je l'avais vu courir dans la cours du lycée. Il portait un hakama et un Kosode noir avec une grosse épée dans le dos. L'épée des shinigamis remplaçait peut-être la faux?

Enfin, une chose dont j'étais sûre, c'est que l'épée d'Ichigo ne ressemblait pas à celles d'Hiraco et ses potes. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il devait y avoir une explication logique à ça.

Mes pensées s'égarèrent un moment avant de se poser sur une image de mon frère. Takumi. Je ne savais toujours pas comment il allait prendre l'annonce de ma mort quand il se réveillera. S'il se réveille.

"Je suis désolée Takumi", murmurai-je mentalement en fermant les yeux. Je restai là pendant un moment, à ne rien faire, jusqu'à ce que je sente une sorte de sensation chaleureuse parcourir mon corps. C'était similaire au moment où j'avais apperçu ces étranges lumières. Je fronçai les sourcils, en m'asseyant. J'ouvris les yeux.

L'aura recouvrait le bâtiment. Je pouvais voir une lumière orange se dégager des murs. On aurait dit ... qu'il y avait un autre mur autour de l'entrepôt. Je me levai et m'approchai lentement du mur. Je tendis la main et mes doigts se posèrent contre le mur d'acier usé. Bizarre, comment pouvais-je voir la lumière orange alors qu'il y avait quelque chose devant moi.

_C'était presque comme si le véritable mur était caché derrière un faux._

Je détournai mon attention vers la porte quand je sentis plusieurs auras différentes. Je plissais mes paupières et vis les mêmes lueurs que quand j'étais arrivé, se déplacer. La lumière dorée, celle qui m'était le plus familière s'éloignait de moi. Il y en avait deux autres, très proches l'une de l'autre, une vert sarcelle et l'autre couleur terre de sienne. Dans un autre coin, il y en avait une brun-roux et une autre vert minuit. La première vacillait sauvagement. Près de la lumière dorée qui se déplaçait, se tenait une lueur rouge cardinal. Et puis dans un autre endroit, loin du reste, se tenaient calmement deux autres lumières, une rose et une bleu poudré. Je plissai d'avantage les paupières, tentant de comprendre ce que représentaient les lueurs, mais une violente douleur me prit à la tête. Je gémis et m'effondrai sur le sol.

Et juste comme ça, les auras s'évanouir. Même le mur orange disparu. La douleur dans ma tête se calma, mais je restai étourdie.

_Oui, il y avait bien un truc qui déconnait avec moi._

* * *

_Et voila! Un nouveau chapitre de posté, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ou vos conseil pour améliorer ma traduction. Un grand bravo à ma correctrice toujours fidèle au poste ( Jenny si tu passes par là :) )_

_Voilou!_

_Gros bisous!_


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimers: Bleach ne m'appartient pas et l'histoire est à ReiraKurenai, je ne suis que la traductrice. Bonne lecture :)

**Just Like a Sugar Candy Man**

Hirako me poussa en dehors de l'entrepôt, me glissa un papier dans ma main puis tourna les talons et disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Je fronçai les sourcils en lisant l'adresse qu'il avait écrite d'une écriture peu soignée.

"Ça veut dire quoi ça?" me demandai-je. "Je dois aller voir le docteur bizarre toute seule?"

Fait chier! Je me retournai et poussai un profond soupir. J'aurais dû savoir qu'Hirako ne se donnerait pas la peine d'appeler son "ami shinigami" pour moi, j'allais devoir le faire par moi-même. Je baissai le regard vers la note encore une fois.

"Urahara Shoten?"

Hein? Je devais aller voir un sorcier "shinigami" dans un magasin? Quelque chose me disait que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Laissant un autre soupir s'échapper de mes lèvres, je décidai de prendre le bus. Comme celui-ci n'était pas vraiment rempli, je m'assis à l'avant.

Au bout d'un moment, le véhicule s'arrêta et je sautai dehors, regardant le ciel bleu. Cette journée allait encore être torride, bien que l'été touche à sa fin. Quelques nuages flottaient sans but au-dessus de moi. Ils n'étaient pas sombres ou chargé, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'allait pas pleuvoir. Je fis demi-tour pour voir si je pouvais apercevoir le magasin où j'étais supposé aller. Je fronçai les sourcils en scannant les alentours. Je ne le voyais pas!

Génial, maintenant j'étais perdue! C'était pour ça qu'Hirako aurait au moins pu appeler le docteur-sorcier ou m'accompagner! Espèce de bon à rien feignant!

"Puis-je vous aider?" demanda une voix. Je me retournai vivement et me retrouvai face à un étranger, portant des vêtements verts, un bob, des sandales de bois et une sucette coincée dans sa bouche. Ses cheveux étaient blond et en bataille. Je clignai des yeux.

C'était quoi ce bordel? Pourquoi y avait-il autant d'humains qui pouvaient me voir?

"Whoa. Un instant. Vous pouvez me voir?" demandai-je en pointant un doigt vers l'étranger. Il regarda ce que je désignai et releva les yeux vers moi. "Vous ne pouvez pas être un fantôme, vous n'avez pas de chaine de ... enfin peut importe comment ça s'appelle".

Ça le fit rire. Mon sourcil tiqua.

"Chaine du destin", précisa le type en sortant sa sucette de sa bouche, "Et je peux te voir très clairement, Kobayashi-san."

Je clignai des yeux, une fois, puis deux.

Oh putain de merde.

Il connaissait mon nom!

"Je vous connais?" demandai-je, le faisant rire à nouveau.

"Je m'appelle Kisuke Urahara", répondit-il. Je clignai des yeux à nouveau.

"Oh!", m'exclamai-je, "Le docteur sorcier!"

Ça le fit froncer les sourcils, mais j'ignorai l'expression dépité qu'il prit et me mit à sourire.

"Eh bien, je n'ai plus à perdre du temps pour vous chercher!" ris-je, "J'ai besoin d'aide".

"Nous serons mieux à l'intérieur non?"

La boutique était petite, salle et semblait n'avoir aucune clientèle. J'observais autours de moi, confuse. Me demandant pourquoi l'endroit avait été bâti caché derrière plusieurs autres. Haussant les épaules à ma propre question, je suivis Urahara à l'intérieur, où il m'invita à m'assoir. Une petite fille avec des cheveux noirs et un T-shirt rose nous apporta du thé, tandis qu'un gamin aux cheveux rouge me regardait comme si j'étais une sorte d'intrus.

Un grand mec costaud (encore plus que Chad!) déboula à l'intérieur et s'assit à côté d'Urahara.

"Bien, maintenant", sourit Urahara, "parlons de choses sérieuse Kobayashi-san!"

Sa voix était vraiment agaçante. Elle me rappelait un peu celle d'Hirako. Argh, pourquoi il y avait autant de gens avec des voix effrayantes?

"Depuis combien de temps es-tu morte?" demanda Urahara.

"Euh ... quatre jours?" déclarai-je, plus sur un ton de question que d'affirmation.

"Etais-tu capable de voir les fantôme quand tu étais en vie?" demanda le mec costaud. Sa voix n'était pas énervante, juste bourrue et profonde. Je crois que je l'aime bien.

"Hm ... je ne suis pas sûre. J'ai vu le pissenlit courir dans la cour du lycée avec une énorme épée. Mais je croyais que c'était juste une sorte de cosplay, pas un fantôme!" ris-je. Urahara haussa un sourcil.

"Le pissenlit? Épée?" demanda-t-il. J'hochai la tête.

"Ouai, Kurosaki Ichigo, mon camarade de classe. Apparemment c'est un shinigami comme vous. Ou quelque chose dans le genre."

Urahara et le type costaud écarquillèrent les yeux, ils se regardèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur moi.

"Tu connais notre existence?" demanda le costaud.

"Ce battard d'Hirako m'en a parlé. Vous le connaissez, n'est-ce pas?"

Urahara garda le silence, Aucune réponse ne vint après ma question. Il décida de changer de sujet.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta chaine du destin?" Demanda Urahara. J'haussai les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas. Elle a juste fichu le camp. Je me suis réveillée et 'bam!' Elle avait disparu!" fis-je calmement en mimant une explosion avec mes mains. Les deux hommes se regardèrent une nouvelle fois.

"Est-il arrivé ... quelque chose de bizarre depuis que tu es morte?" interrogea Urahara. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

"Quoi? Comme des monstres qui attaquent les gens? Des humains qui voient les fantômes? Sentir des tremblements de terre qui m'étouffe ... vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept? Qu'il existe des dieux de la mort en ville? Ouai ... il y a beaucoup de trucs bizarres qui sont arrivés!" hurlai-je.

Urahara s'éclaircit la gorge, " Je vois que tu as eu une mort traumatisante. Mais j'ai besoin que tu sois honnête? As-tu vu quelque chose ... de bizarre ces derniers temps?"

Je restai silencieuse pendant un certain temps, essayant de penser à ce que j'aurais pu voir qui n'avait pas de rapport avec les monstres ou les fantômes. Je clignai des yeux puis quelque chose me frappa!

"Mais oui! Les lumières!" m'exclamai-je. Urahara haussa un sourcil.

"Les lumières?"

"Ouais ... j'ai vu ces lumières vacillantes ... comme des flammes. Elles étaient toutes de différentes couleur ... et elles bougeaient!" expliquai-je. Les yeux d'Urahara s'obscurcirent.

"Comme des flammes?" demanda-t-il. J'hochai la tête. L'obscurité dans ses yeux s'évanouit doucement.

"Cela te dérangerait si nous faisons des tests?" demanda-t-il. J'haussai les épaules.

"Du moment que vous trouvez ce qui ne va pas avec moi!"

Je m'assis à la petite table en bois, rapidement rejoint par Urahara et le mec costaud, qui apparemment s'appelait Tessai, je crois. C'était un immense type, et j'ai frisé la crise cardiaque quand il m'a pris dans ses bras pour m'envoyer dans les airs afin de voir si je pouvais flotter.

Bien sûr, je me suis écrasée lamentablement sur le sol quelques secondes plus tard. Heureusement que Tessai était rapide et qu'il me rattrapa de justesse.

"Alors", demandai-je à Urahara.

"Je dois encore faire des recherches. Mais je peux te dire une chose. Tu n'es pas un fantôme ordinaire."

Je grommelai, "J'aurais pu le deviner moi-même, demeuré."

Les yeux d'Urahara s'obscurcirent, "Ces monstres que tu as dit voir, ce sont des hollows. Ils chassent les âmes avec un haut reiryoku. Tu es une cible de choix. Ton âme sent délicieusement bon pour eux."

Je déglutis. Okay. Maintenant, je vais être traquée par des monstres. Oh joie! Comment ma vie avait-elle pu tourner en film de science-fiction?

"Et?" osai-je demandé.

Urahara prit une grande inspiration, "Les tremblements de terres ... sont probablement des reiatsu. Des libérations de reiryoku. C'est une forte pression, et les âmes faibles ne peuvent pas y résister, ainsi elles se sentent comme étouffées."

"Et les flammes étranges?" demandai-je.

"Je ne peux penser qu'à une seule chose. Tu dois probablement voir les reiryoku et leur donner une couleur pour les identifier."

Je clignai des yeux, "Et ça veut dire quoi?"

Urahara sourit, "Que tu n'es pas un fantôme ordinaire. Tu as des capacités spirituelles. Si tu t'entraines, tu pourras devenir plus forte et combattre les hollows."

Je soupirai, "Génial. Maintenant je vais devenir une superwoman. Mais pourquoi ma chaine a disparu?"

Urahara soupira à son tour, "Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est jamais arrivé auparavant. Je dois encore faire des recherches. En attendant, je te conseille de retourner avec Hirako-san."

"Vous le connaissez, ha! Je le savais! Riais-je en pointant un doigt vers le stupide chapeau du blond. Celui-ci resta silencieux et je fus rapidement raccompagnée dehors par la petite aux cheveux noirs. Je l'aimais bien, elle était mignonne.

La porte se ferma derrière moi et je regardai le ciel nocturne. Bien, je devrais me dépêcher de retourner chez Hirako. Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais rentrer chez moi. L'entrepôt était ma maison désormais.

_Pour l'instant._

Quand je revins, je fus accueillie par une Hiyori énervée et quelques-uns des gars que je ne connaissais pas en train de manger des ramen.

"Vous ne mangez que de la malbouffe?" demandai-je. Le type aux cheveux blancs, qui me détestait, me regarda.

"Ouais!" aboya-t-il, "Ça t'pose un problème?"

"Non" répliquai-je, décidemment ce mec ne pouvait vraiment pas me piffrer, "je pense juste que c'est mauvais pour votre santé, c'est tout!"

Le type renifla, "On est mort, idiote, on va pas mourir d'un manque de vitamine!"

"Ah oui?" demandai-je, "Eh bien, pourtant j'ai appris aujourd'hui que les personnes ayant des capacités spirituelles devaient manger pour regagner leur énergie. Tout comme les êtres vivants. Ironique n'est-ce pas?"

Le mec aux cheveux blancs me regarda et soupira, détournant les yeux et marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe. Je souris. J'avais gagné. Une fille aux cheveux verts en combinaison sauta devant moi, ses yeux alertes et grands ouverts plantés dans les miens.

"Salut!" cria-t-elle si fort que j'ai eu l'impression de devenir sourde, "Je suis Mashiro! Je peux t'appeler Velvet-tan?"

Je clignai des yeux, "Hm, ouais, bien sûre, peut m'importe."

Encore une autre voix énervante. Argh.

"Ouai!" s'exclama Mashiro en commençant à danser autours de la pièce. Une veine pulsa sur le front du mec aux cheveux blanc.

"Ferme là! J'essaye de penser!" aboya-t-il.

Mashiro bouda, "Kensei est un méchant!"

"Ferme là!" répliqua le type, qui s'appelait donc Kensei. Je gémis quand ma tête commença à me faire mal. Pour une raison inconnue, sur mon chemin vers l'entrepôt, un horrible mal de tête avait envahi mon crâne, et entendre ces deux-là s'engeuler l'avait fait s'amplifier. Je me trainais hors de la pièce vers la chambre d'Hirako, avec l'espoir d'obtenir un peu de paix.

Mais quand j'entrai à l'intérieur, le propriétaire de la chambre s'y trouvait déjà, simplement vêtu d'un boxer. Je me figeai sur place. Il s'arrêta. Et un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce. Je sentis mes joues chauffer, et peu importe le nombre de fois où je me dis de regarder ailleurs, je n'y arrivais pas. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur lui, comme si je n'avais jamais vu un homme torse-nu.

Bien sûre que ça m'était déjà arrivé. Des tonnes de fois même! Et le torse de Takumi était beaucoup plus musclé que celui d'Hirako. Mais ... pour une raison inconnue, le torse d'Hirako était tellement, zut, sexy!

Putain de merde. Est-ce que je venais de penser ça? Ouais, je crois que je l'ai fait.

"Tu entres souvent en trombe dans la chambre des gens ? Souri narquoisement Hirako. Je rougis en détournant le regard.

"Non", grommelais-je, "Je voulais juste ... me coucher dans un endroit calme, comment étais-je censée savoir que tu étais là?"

Hirako sourit, "C'est ma chambre, t'sais?"

"Je sais crétin!" reniflai-je. Hirako leva les yeux au ciel, pris un T-shirt et l'enfila par-dessus sa tête.

"Combien de temps tu comptes rester ici?" demanda-t-il amusée en enfilant un pantalon. Je le regardai.

"Jusqu'à ce que tu me dises où je peux dormir."

"Hirako sourit, "Sur le canapé."

Je tournai les talons, vexée, et sortit de la chambre. La douleur dans ma tête s'intensifia quand je me déplaçai et mes yeux commençaient à se voiler. Mes jambes fléchirent et je m'appuyai rapidement contre le mur pour ne pas m'effondrer sur le sol froid et dur. Je laissai échapper un soupir brisé et remarquai que Kensei, Hiyori et Mashiro avaient disparus de là où ils étaient assis plus tôt. Le martèlement dans ma tête augmenta et je la pris dans mes mains avant de tomber au sol. Je fermai les yeux et poussai un gémissement de douleur.

"Velvet ..." cria une voix familière. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je levai le regard. Le monde avait quelque chose de changé. Tout était lumineux, je dus plisser les paupières pour ne pas être éblouie. Les murs étaient noirs tandis que les meubles étaient blancs. Je louchai, essayant de savoir si je rêvais. Je me frottai les yeux et regardai à nouveau. Rien n'avait changé.

Et c'est là que je les vis. Les flammes. Toutes les couleurs que j'avais vus plus tôt. Les sensations qui flottaient autours d'elles coulaient à travers moi. Je frissonnai, Je sentais l'ai noir et lourd, mais lumineux et confortable en même temps. Des reiatsu…

C'était donc ça le reiatsu? La pression spirituelle libérée par quelqu'un qui possédait du reiryoku? La terre trembla quand j'essayai de me mettre sur mes pieds, je m'effondrai sur mes genoux de nouveau.

Les flammes bougeaient. Elles étaient dispersées dans différents endroits du bâtiment. La plupart d'entre elles étaient seules, tandis que les autres se trouvaient par groupe de deux.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent quand ils atterrirent sur la lumière dorée. Elle était dans la chambre d'Hirako.

Ces flammes pouvaient-elles représenter Hirako et ses amis?

"Velvet ..." résonna de nouveau la voix dans ma tête, "Où es-tu?"

La flamme d'or s'agrandit avant de s'éloigner rapidement de son lieu d'origine. Je fronçai les sourcils, mais avant que je puisse essayer de voir où elle allait, je me sentis secouée sauvagement.

Je sortis de ma confusion, et mes yeux plongèrent dans deux orbes brunes visiblement inquiètes. Je clignai des yeux.

"H-Hirako?" murmurai-je. Les yeux de celui-ci changèrent soudainement, il semblait ... soulagé?

"Que s'est-il passé?" demanda-t-il. J'observais les environs. La lumière était partie, tous les meubles avaient repris leur état d'origine. Même les flammes avaient disparues.

Sauf une. La flamme dorée brûlait vivement. Elle était juste en face de moi. Elle me submergeait, m'avalait toute entière et me picotait la peau. La flamme dorée appartenait à Hirako, et pour une raison inconnue, elle était chaude, floue et me mettait à l'aise, en sécurité

"Hey Velvet!" appela Hirako en me secouant doucement. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne s'échappa de ma gorge sèche. Je m'assis là, sidérée et confuse. Je levai les bras et tendit la main vers Hirako, un reflex étrange pris le contrôle. Ma main effleura sa joue sans que je puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux bruns s'agrandir.

"Shinji ..." murmurai-je en fermant les yeux et laissant échapper un soupir.

"Putain de merde!", siffla Hirako, "Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi. T'viens de m'appeler par mon prénom. T'es sûre que tu vas bien?"

Je secouai la tête, "Je me sens légère".

"Ah".

Et c'était vrai. Ma tête tournait. J'avais l'impression de flotter dans les airs comme si j'avais été droguée, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je pris une profonde inspiration, essayant de me calmer et de me ramener à la raison, mais j'échouai lamentablement.

J'étais ivre. Ivre de quoi? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Hirako me souleva dans ses bras. Il bougea et je me sentis tomber dans quelque chose de doux. Je ne pris pas la peine de le remercier ou d'ouvrir les yeux, son aura dansait autour de moi. Je tombais dans le sommeil.

J'étais ivre. Et sacrément fatiguée…

* * *

Helooooo!

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de JLV, je l'aime bien celui-là, j'espère que vous aussi, mais le prochain est encore mieux...(suspens)...^^

Laissez moi votre avis, je ne posterais la suite que quand j'aurais 2 review minimum, (oui je sais c'est du chantage ^^)

Bisous!

* * *

**Réponses aux review:**

Karon:

Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite :) Et merci à toi de lire JLV ! Bisous!

Amemila:

Bonjour! Oui tu as raison, cette fiction est vraiment géniale, c'est pour ça que j'ai eu envie de la traduire. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à une prochaine fois! Bisous!

Merci également à Anju-san, Utopiquement et Plumel pour suivre cette fiction ou pour l'avoir mis dans leur favoris !


	7. Chapter 7

Dislaimers : Bleach ne m'appartient pas et la fiction est à ReiraKurenai, je ne suis que la traductrice. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Karon:

Hello!

Et oui, nos deux cocos se rapprochent et ce chapitre-ci va sûrement te plaire ^^.

Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient et tes review qui me font toujours plaisir!

Bisous!

* * *

**Just Like Attraction.**

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain matin, j'étais entourée par une chaleureuse odeur. L'arôme de bois de santal, vanille et orange envahit mes narines quand je remuai et me tournai dans les draps douillets de mon lit.

Attendez, mon lit sent la sardine et la mousse au chocolat, pas le bois de santal, la vanille et l'orange! Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je m'assis brusquement, ma tête me faisait mal quand mes yeux scannait mon environnement. Je jurai quand une violente douleur traversa mon corps. J'envoyai mes jambes par-dessus le bord du lit et vacillai vers la porte. Je l'ouvris et un incroyable rayon de soleil frappa mes yeux. Je plissai les yeux et sortit de la chambre.

"Hey la princesse s'est réveillée!" s'exclama une voix familière. Je levai les yeux et fus surprise de voir Hirako se tenir à côté du canapé, son chapeau sur la tête et son épée dans la main. Il me regardait, amusé, mais ses yeux étaient sérieux et ... inquiet?

"Combien de temps ais-je dormi?" demandai-je. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des jours.

"Deux jours" déclara-t-il, "Tu t'es pas réveillée le premier jour, ça ma sacrément fait flippé. Mais Hachi m'a dit que ton corps était juste épuisé, alors je t'ai laissé."

Je me frottai les yeux et titubai vers l'endroit où se tenait Hirako, "Oh, merci"

Hirako balaya le remerciement d'un revers de main, "Tu t'sens comment?"

"Merdiquement mal", répondis-je. Hirako souri narquoisement. Mes yeux améthyste le regardaient attentivement quand ses expressions changèrent. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait ou essayait de montrer, pendant une minute il semblait inquiet et juste après il redevenait arrogant.

"Eh bien", continua Hirako, "Lisa est en train de préparer le p'tit dej."

Je fis un faible sourire, "Génial, je pourrais avaler un bœuf."

Hirako rit, "T'es aussi affamée? J'suppose que de pas pouvoir contrôler ton reiatsu doit peser sur ton énergie."

Je fronçai les sourcils, "Eh bien, c'est pas comme si je pouvais apprendre toute seule!"

Hirako garda le silence quand je m'effondrai sur le canapé, mes jambes étaient toutes endolories, malgré le fait d'avoir dormi deux jours entiers.

"Tu veux que j't'apprennes?" demanda-t-il. Je le regardai, alarmée. Ses yeux bruns étaient dénués d'émotions ou d'étranges motivations. J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais la douleur qui me frappa les bras me dit immédiatement que j'avais intérêt à apprendre à le faire.

"Okay", grommelai-je, "Mais ne me viole pas."

Hirako houssa un sourcil, "Je ne rêve pas de le faire, ta poitrine est trop petite!"

Je souris ironiquement, "Dit celui qui voulait l'acheter".

Hirako rit mais n'ajouta rien.

Je m'assis, ce qui me donna l'impression de faire la chose la plus dure de ma vie. Mes sourcils se haussèrent quand Hirako donna un coup dans mon épaule avec son fourreau, son ton brusque m'envoya des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

"Détends toi!" ordonna-t-il, "Ne contracte pas tes épaules!"

Je me tortillai, mes doigts étaient douloureux et j'étais incapable de bouger un seul muscle. Je pris une profonde inspiration.

SMACK!

Je gémis quand un objet en bois frappa ma peau. Je me retournai, perdant complètement mon contrôle et mon équilibre, et regardai Hirako qui était debout calmement derrière moi, son épée sur l'épaule et son autre main dans sa poche.

"Ne me regarde pas", siffla Hirako, "Concentre-toi!"

J'essayai de me calmer et tourna la tête. Je tentai de me couper de tout ce qui m'entourait et essayai d'imaginer un coin d'obscurité où je pourrais me perdre. Je me concentrai sur mon reiryoku pour essayer de trouver une sorte de connexion avec le reiatsu atours de moi.

Les flammes colorées ne venaient pas. Tout ce que je voyais c'était une éternelle obscurité qui tentait de m'avaler. Je plissais les paupières et essayai de contrôler mon reiryoku, mais j'échouai lamentablement. Tout ce que je parvins à faire fut de m'épuiser.

"Détends-toi!" ordonna Hirako en me frappant de nouveau. Je mordis mes lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Ma peau me faisait souffrir et je pouvais sentir une sensation de brûlure monter le long de mon corps. Mais j'essayai d'ignorer la douleur autant qu'il était possible de le faire.

J'inspirai encore une fois et tenta une autre approche. Je m'imaginai tomber dans un puit profond. J'essayai de m'imaginer nager désespérément, tentant de chercher un moyen de sortir de l'eau froide.

"Bien", déclara Hirako, "Maintenant continue ce que tu es en train de faire".

J'inspirai encore une fois et expira lentement. Je m'imaginai m'arrêter de nager et flotter sur le dos Je sentis une soudaine sensation chaleureuse traverser mon corps. L'eau vibrait et je pouvais sentir une étrange vague de pouvoir autours de moi. J'ouvris les yeux et le monde entier devint lumineux. Derrière moi se trouvait Hirako avec son enivrante aura doré qui m'enveloppait dans une sorte de cocon protecteur. Au-dessus de nous, je pouvais voir les mêmes flammes rouge cardinal, vert sarcelle, terre de sienne, brun-roux, vert minuit, rose et bleu poudré de la dernière fois. J'essayai de me concentrer encore plus pour pouvoir identifier les couleurs.

Mais au même moment, ma tête se mit à tourner. Je pouvais sentir le monde se dissoudre autours de moi et une violente vague de douleur traverser mes os. J'avais l'impression que l'eau qui m'entourait tentait de m'attirer vers le fond. J'ouvris la bouche, à la recherche d'un peu d'air, et m'étouffai. J'essayai de crier mais rien ne sortis de mes lèvres. Je tendis les mains pour m'accrocher à quelque chose, mais mes doigts glissai.

Je fus tirée de ma rêverie par Hirako qui me regardait avec inquiétude.

"Velvet!" haleta-t-il, "Sors de là!"

Ma vision devint floue et je pus à peine voir ce qui se passait autours de moi, mais j'étais assez proche d'Hirako pour voir ses yeux affolés. Mon regard se déplaça jusqu'à ses lèvres et je me figeai.

Je sentis quelque chose battre dans ma poitrine et mon estomac se sera. Un étrange sentiment d'excitation envahit mon bas ventre.

Hirako sembla remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas, "Hey, Velvet ... qu'est-ce que tu r'gardes comme ça?"

Mais je ne répondis pas. Au lieu de ça, je levai mes bras et les enroulai autours de ses épaules. Ma respiration devint saccadée et je pouvais à peine garder mon équilibre. Ma tête tourna quand j'essayai de reprendre le contrôle, mais une force intérieure luttait contre moi. Ma prise sur ses épaules se resserra.

Et puis je l'embrassai. Je ne sais pas d'où il venait, mais ce désir intérieur d'embrasser Hirako brûlait mon corps avec une telle passion, que j'avais l'impression d'être en feu. Le corps d'Hirako se raidit quand il sentit mes lèvres se coller aux siennes. La chaleur qui avait envahi mon bas ventre s'intensifia. Hirako s'éloigna soudainement, ses yeux bruns devinrent sérieux et sa prise sur mes épaules se contracta.

"Stop", m'ordonna-t-il. Je secouai la tête et me penchai en avant pour l'embrasser une seconde fois. C'était comme si mon corps avait complétement pris le dessus sur mon esprit et agissait de lui-même. J'essayai d'arrêter, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Quand mes lèvres se scellèrent avec les siennes pour la seconde fois, je pouvais sentir Hirako essayer de se dégager, encore. Ma prise sur lui se raffermit, comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

Finalement, il laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux et son corps se détendit soudainement. Je sentis ses mains se frayer un chemin, de mes épaules vers ma taille, où ses longs doigts glissèrent sous ma chemise et chatouillèrent la peau du bas de mon dos. Sa bouche bougeait contre la mienne, sa langue glissa entre mes lèvres, son piercing froid rencontra ma peau. Je laissai échapper un gémissement, mon souffle était affamé pendant que nos langues dansaient ensemble. Je pouvais sentir les mains d'Hirako s'enfouissant dans mes cheveux d'argent et mes mains se déplacèrent vers sa poitrine.

Un soudain rugissement travers la croute terrestre et nous fit lever les yeux, alarmés. Nous éloignant l'un de l'autre, nos yeux se concentrèrent sur les escaliers menant à la zone d'entrainement du sous-sol. Un nouveau rugissement fit écho dans la salle. Mes yeux se plissèrent, suivis par Shinji qui me laissa et se mit sur ses pieds.

"Ichigo", marmonna-t-il dans un souffle, cette sensation ...des arrancar".

Je regardai Shinji, les lèvres encore gonflées et frissonnantes de notre baiser. Une rougeur se glissa sur mes joues alors que j'étais encore assise au sol, encore brûlante et excité de mon étrange perte de contrôle. Shinji me regarda par-dessus son épaule, m'envoya un regard d'excuse et disparut à l'étage.

Je restai là, bouche bée. Ma tête tournait encore et le monde autour de moi devint flou, une fois de plus. En m'effondrant sur le sol, je vis mon frère.

Mon bien-aimé grand frère se tenait en face de moi, ses cheveux d'argent scintillant sous le soleil qui n'existait pas où j'étais. Ses yeux améthyste me regardaient avec tristesse et chagrin.

"Velvet", il tendit la main vers moi, "Reviens-moi."

Le parfum de bois de santal, vanille et oranges remplit mes narines à la minute où je revins à moi. Suivie par la sensation de chaleur de l'aura d'Hirako qui m'entourait comme dans un cocon. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, le monde était lumineux et les flammes colorées vacillaient sauvagement devant la chambre de la porte d'Hirako. Elles étaient toutes réparties sur différents niveaux de l'entrepôt à moitié détruit.

Ce qui me surprit, c'était que les flammes semblaient plus grosses. Elles vacillaient avec force et intensité. Mes yeux s'ajustèrent à l'étrange évènement, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose dans le coin de mon œil attirer mon attention. Je tournai lentement la tête et fronçai les sourcils.

Car là, pas loin de l'entrée de l'entrepôt, brillait une incroyable flamme inconnue. Une étrange sensation triste et sombre se dégageait de la flamme corail qui je venais de le remarquer, se faisait "manger" par une flamme noire beaucoup plus intense. Je regardais avec horreur la flamme corail se battre avec l'autre, mais la lumière noire ne s'arrêtait pas.

Je balançai mes jambes au-dessus le bord du lit. Je trébuchai contre le mur et jurai quand mes doigts de pieds se heurtèrent à quelque chose. Ignorant la douleur, j'ouvris la porte et sortit en titubant de la chambre d'Hirako. A la minute où je franchis le cadre de la porte, le reiatsu m'envahit. Je gémis et m'effondrai à genoux quand la puissante sensation résonna dans mon corps.

Merde, j'avais vraiment besoin d'apprendre à le maitriser.

Avec le reste de ma force, je me ressaisis et vacillai jusqu'à un mur fissuré où je m'appuyai pour regarder la scène devant moi sans être vue. Je levai les yeux et me figeai. Mon souffle se coupa quand mes yeux se posèrent sur des cheveux orange vif.

"Moi? Me joindre à vous?" demanda Ichigo Kurosaki, "Reviens sur terre, je suis ici ... pour vous utiliser".

Je le regardai avec horreur quand je réalisai que la flamme corail appartenait à Ichigo. Il y avait en lui, une obscurité qui le dévorait ... littéralement. Que faisait-il ici d'abord? Et ... les rejoindre? Je tournai rapidement mon regard vers Hirako, qui se tenait sur une plate-forme plus élevée que le rouquin, au centre des autres Vizards. Son expression était un peu ... meurtrière.

"Tu peux répéter s'il te plait?" demanda Hirako.

"Je ne suis pas ici pour vous rejoindre, mais pour vous demander de m'apprendre à supprimer mon hollow intérieur", expliqua Ichigo. Me yeux s'agrandirent. Son hollow intérieur? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il était comme Hirako? Il avait un monstre à l'intérieur de lui? Je jetai un coup d'œil aux autres Vizards, ils semblaient tous mécontents par la déclaration d'Ichigo.

"On dirait que t'as pas bien compris qui on était. Nous n'allons pas t'apprendre quoi que soit crétin" déclara Hirako avec son accent énervant.

"Je vous le ferez faire", marmonna Ichigo, ses yeux cachés derrière ses mèches.

Hirako sourit, "Ah? Et comment?"

Cette fois, ce fut à Ichigo de sourire, "Je vous battrais!"

"Ne me fais pas rire", rit Hirako. Ichigo leva le bras et chercha un truc dans sa poche arrière. Il sortit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un morceau de bois et le frappa contre sa poitrine. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus quand il sauta de son corps, vêtu d'un kimono noir et d'une grande épée dans le dos. Je fis un pas en arrière, horrifiée, quand le corps retomba sur le sol, inerte. Ichigo bondit et libéra son épée. Je gémis tandis qu'Hirako restait calme. Il frappa rapidement son épée avec son pied, la faisant sauter dans les airs, avant de l'attrapa.

"Je suppose que nous devons utiliser la manière forte", déclara Hirako quand il dégaina son épée pour bloquer un coup d'Ichigo. Je regardai avec horreur les deux épées s'entrechoquer, un sinistre écho retentit dans l'entrepôt tandis que les autres Vizards se regroupaient et regardaient la scène. Je bouillonnais intérieurement.

Pourquoi ne les arrêtaient-ils pas?

"Ce garçon est assez bon pour lutter à part égale avec Shinji", déclara le grand blond. Je le regardai, essayant de me rappeler son nom. Rose, oui je crois que c'était ça.

"Idiot!", s'écria Lisa, "Regarde de plus près. Shinji ne le prends pas au sérieux".

"Il me semble qu'Ichigo-kun ne se bat pas avec tout ce qu'il a non plus", déclara Hachi qui les regardait.

Love soupira, "Il est complétement effrayé".

Ma prise sur le mur se resserra. De quoi parlaient-ils au juste?

"Effrayé? Par quoi?" demanda Mashiro en battant ses paupières sur ses deux grandes orbes brunes.

Kensei fit un pas en avant, "Par son hollow".

Je regardai vers le sol sale. Ichigo avait peur de son hollow? Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer, j'avais vu ce que le mal à l'intérieur de lui faisait avec son côté encore pur. Il le dévorait vivant. Y avait-il un moyen pour l'arrêter? Un moyen pour éviter que tout cela se passe? Et pourquoi Ichigo?

"Le punk est tellement effrayé", continua Kensei, "Qu'il essaie de se battre sans appeler son hollow intérieur. Nous avons essayé de recruter ce gars ... et c'est ce niveau qu'il a?"

Hiyori soupira et s'avança.

"Où vas-tu Hiyori?" demanda Mashiro d'un ton aigu.

La blonde continua d'avancer, "Hachi, ajoute cinq autres couches à la barrière."

"Bien!" répondit Hachi.

Hirako et Ichigo s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Je suis resté là, dans la crainte, impressionnée par le fait qu'ils puissent flotter dans les airs comme si ce n'était rien.

"Ichigo ... t'es ..." s'interrompit Hirako.

"Dégage de là Shinji!" s'exclama Hiyori en bondissant et le giflant avec sa sandale. Il poussa un cri de douleur et vola à travers la fenêtre, brisant la barrière avant de disparaître de ma vision. Je transpirais à grosse goutte.

"Je t'avais dit de rajouter cinq autres couches!" gronda Hiyori.

Hachi paniqua, "Je n'ai pas eu le temps!"

"Eh bien", sourit Hiyori narquoisement, "C'est pas grave."

Alors qu'Hiyori expliquait à Ichigo qu'il n'avait pas le choix de se joindre à eux ou pas, je faillis mourir de peur quand Hirako apparut derrière moi. Il tendit la main et passa son bras autours de mon épaule.

"Tu es réveillée", murmura-t-il. J'hochai la tête. Ses yeux bruns se rétrécirent quand il se concentra sur moi, "Je n'aime pas trop tes évanouissement constant. Quelque chose ne vas pas."

Je fronçai les sourcils, "Je n'aime pas les maux de têtes constants non plus".

Hirako regarda en l'air, Hiyori s'éloignait d'Ichigo dans l'air (Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec leur truc de lévitation?)

"Maintenant que tu as compris, transforme-toi en hollow. Voyons quelle est ta puissance" déclara calmement Hiyori. Ichigo la fusilla des yeux.

"Hors de question", siffla-t-il.

Hiyori s'arrêta, "Tu n'as toujours pas compris". Elle se retourna, son expression devint meurtrière, "Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas ton choix!" J'eu le souffle coupé lorsque des particules blanches se rassemblèrent sur le côté de sa tête, une lumière rouge enveloppa son corps. Je la reconnu tout de suite.

La flamme rouge cardinal appartenait à Hiyori.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent quand un masque se forma sur le côté de la tête de la gamine. Mon estomac se retourna quand je regardai la chose avec horreur. C'était laid, si laid. Et son reiatsu était devenu épais et dense, respirer devint difficile pour moi. L'emprise d'Hirako sur mon épaule se resserra et je me sentis déjà un peu plus à l'aise.

Hiyori sourit, "Si tu ne veux pas te transformer, il semble donc que je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais aller le chercher moi même! Même si je dois te le sortir de tes tripes!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" appela Love.

"Doucement Hiyori!" continua Rose.

"Hiyori!" s'écria Mashiro de sa voix haut perchée. Tout le monde regardait la scène qui se déroulait, complétement paniqué.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais peur?" demanda Hiyori, "Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un masque que tu es un Vizard. Pour la dernière transforme-toi en hollow! Ne fais pas ta poule mouillée Ichigo! Je ne suis pas aussi sympa que Shinji."

Je reniflai, Hirako n'était pas non plus très _sympa_, mais bon, Hiyori avait de terribles problèmes de gestion de colère.

Hiyori poursuivit, "Si tu ne veux vraiment pas appeler ton hollow", elle tira le masque sur son visage, me permettant de la détailler complètement. Il était blanc avec une rangée de diamants marquant le dessus des sourcils. Une corne se tenait en plein milieux du front. Je regardai avec horreur son aura virer au noir.

Son reiatsu vibrait dans toute la salle, ce qui fit fléchir mes jambes et me fit tomber en avant. Hirako m'attrapa avant que je tombe et me remis sur mes pieds. Je levai les yeux, une sensation nauséeuse déferla sur moi tandis que la terre continuait à trembler. Hiyori disparut en un éclair et réapparut devant Ichigo, la main posée sur son ventre.

"Alors tu vas vraiment ..." déclara-t-elle, sa voix avait changé après la transformation, "mourir pour de bon."

* * *

Bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 7 de Just Like Velvet, il est bien hein ? C'est un de mes préférés :)

Notre petite Velvet prend les devants dites donc ^^

Le prochain après deux review !

Bisous!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Bleach ne m'appartient pas et la fiction est à ReiraKurenai, je ne suis que la traductrice. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Review:**

Plumel:

Hey! Oui moi aussi j'aimais bien ce chapitre (on se demande pourquoi hein? ^^). Quand à Velvet et bien ... tu verras bien ! :)

Merci et gros bisous ma belle!

Karon:

Hello!

Et oui ce rapprochement est top ! J'étais sûre que ça te plairait :)

Merci pour ta review!

Gros bisous miss!

Merci aussi à pettite00 et à Khaaron pour suivre ou avoir mis dans leur favori JLV ! Gros bisous à vous aussi!

* * *

Just Like Darkness

Hirako me traîna hors de la salle avant que j'assiste au spectacle de voir Hiyori réduire en petit morceau Ichigo. Je serai la main sur ma bouche quand mes nausées s'aggravèrent. Hirako ferma la porte de sa chambre et me coucha doucement sur son lit.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, "Tu as ... beaucoup à m'expliquer."

Hirako sourit de son sourire effrayant, "Je promets que je t'expliquerais tout dès que possible."

Il se retourna pour sortir mais ma main saisi son poignet sans que je puisse la contrôler. Il se tourna vers moi, une expression amusée dansait sur son visage et ses yeux bruns se posèrent sur mes doigts qui le retenaient fermement.

"Maintenant", respirai-je, "s'il te plait".

Je fermai les yeux, mon mal de tête ne cessait d'empirer. Hirako soupira et s'assit.

"Eh bien", marmonna-t-il, "Tout a commencé avec un homme nommé Sosuke Aizen."

Hirako était encore en train de m'expliquer certaines choses quand il se leva d'un coup et s'agita. Je fronçai les sourcils et me redressa.

"Qu'est-qui ne va pas?" demandai-je.

"Merde", marmonna Hirako entre ses dents, et en un instant, il disparut de la pièce en un éclair. Mes yeux suivirent la trainée dorée que son reiatsu laissait derrière lui et remarqua qu'il était désormais au-dessus de la flamme d'Ichigo qui semblait avoir été complètement absorbée par le noir. J'eu le souffle coupé quand une lueur rose repoussa l'aura noire.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer?

Je lançai mes jambes par-dessus le bord du lit et me dirigea vers la porte. Je l'ouvris et sortis lentement, faisant attention à ne pas alarmer les autres pendant que j'écoutais leur conversation. Je regardai en bas, m'appuyant au mur où je m'appuyais plus tôt.

"Tu es accepté", déclara Hirako en se retournant pour faire face à Ichigo qui était couché sur le sol, son kimono déchiré et les yeux écarquillés. Hirako regarda dans ma direction et je compris qu'il savait que je l'observais. "Je vais t'apprendre à repousser ton hollow jusqu'au plus profond de ton âme."

Je passais la plupart du temps dans la chambre d'Hirako tandis que les Vizards prenaient soin d'Ichigo et de sa formation. Quand je me levais le matin, je voyais son reiatsu corail scintiller calmement tandis qu'il restait à la même place. Mais l'obscurité grandissait à chaque seconde et je savais qu'il n'était pas en mesure de la repousser. Mes yeux suivirent alors le reiatsu dorée d'Hirako, qui scintillait calmement pas très loin d'Ichigo.

J'haussai un sourcil, que faisaient-ils là-bas? J'essayai de voir où étaient les autres, mais pour une raison inconnue, je ne pouvais pas voir leurs reiatsu dans ma situation normale. Je ne les voyais qu'avec a vision à rayon X, mais ça me faisait perdre le contrôle de mon corps, alors j'évitais de m'en servir pour le moment.

Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'Hirako m'enseigne enfin comment le contrôler.

J'entendis de l'agitation à l'extérieur, comme des cris et des combats, suivie par les hurlements énervant d'Hiyori. Je levai les yeux au ciel, elle avait perdu son sang-froid, encore une fois. J'entendis ensuite la porte de l'extérieur s'ouvrir et Mashiro crier qu'ils étaient de retour. Mon estomac grogna.

J'espérai vraiment qu'ils avaient ramené un peu de nourriture. Je jurai dans un souffle en me dirigeant vers la porte. Pourquoi les âmes avec du reiryoku devait avoir faim? J'avais enfin cru pouvoir ne plus m'inquiéter de mourir de faim! Voilà pour les rêves et les espoirs!

J'ignorais la joute verbale entre Hiyori et Ichigo et me dirigeai vers le reste des Vizards réunis autour du canapé, vacant à leurs occupations ou mangeant le déjeuner amené par Mashiro et Hashi. Mon estomac grogna de nouveau, suivi par un bâillement. Je m'étais réveillée il y avait une dizaine de minutes et j'étais encore à moitié endormie. Mes cheveux étaient probablement en désordre, mais je m'en fichais.

"Eh bien, je pense qu'Hiyori-san aurait dû expliquer comment la machine marchait dès le début ..." fit Hachi.

Ichigo tendit les mains pour étrangler Hiyori, mais elle attrapa sa sandale et le gifla avec, un nombre incalculable de fois.

"Je suis d'accord", soupira Kensei, "Hiyori a toujours tendance à laisser les choses se dérouler toutes seules".

Mashiro tournoya et s'approcha de moi, "Tu es là Velvet-tan!"

Elle me tendit un bento, je la remerciai, mon estomac mendiait désespérément de la nourriture. Kensei et Hachi me regardaient.

"Tout juste réveillée à ce que je vois", sourit Hachi. Je lui rendit son sourire.

"Tes cheveux le montre", se moqua Kensei.

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais, qu'il me retourna avec plaisir. Je levai des yeux surpris quand Hiyori frappa Ichigo au visage, le faisant tomber de la plateforme et s'écraser sur le sol du ré de chaussée.

Hiyori leva la machine d'entrainement (que je venais de remarquer), "Arrête de te plaindre et fais ce qu'on t'as dit de faire, bon sang!" Et elle jeta la machine vers le bas. Je fis la grimace quand elle frappa le menton d'Ichigo, mais il semblait imperturbable et se retourna pour protester encore une fois.

"Maudis sois-tu ..." Ichigo s'arrêta quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Hirako qui s'avançait vers eux.

"Lève-toi Ichigo", déclara calmement Hirako, "La "machine merdique d'Hiyori" est la base de toute la formation qui viendra plus tard."

"Super!" siffla Hiyori tandis qu'Ichigo dévisageait Hirako.

"Tu ..." siffla Ichigo.

"Ton niveau de formation sera déterminé en fonction du nombre de jours où tu pourras rester sur elle", expliqua Hirako.

Ichigo leva les yeux, surpris, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ..."niveau"?"

"Comme Hiyori te l'as expliqué, il faut que tu restes sur la "nullissime machine d'entrainement d'Hiyori", poursuivi Hirako.

"Super!", cria Hiyori, "Combien de fois dois-je te le dire, c'est "SUPER" tête d'œuf!"

Hirako l'ignora, "Avant que nous puissions t'apprendre à contrôler ton hollow, tu dois être capable de rester sur cette chose pendant minimum trois jours. Et si tu pouvais faire ça sans faire de tapage, ça nous arrangerait. Tu as réveillé Velvet avec tes conneries."

Je sentis une sorte de pincement au cœur quand Hirako parla de moi. Il était presque doux quand il était inquiet pour moi.

Cependant, Ichigo répliqua sèchement, "Arrête TES conneries!" Il montra la machine du doigt, "Que ce soit trois jours ou une semaine ... peu importe! Je peux rester sur ce truc pour toujours!"

Ichigo se tourna vers Hirako une fois de plus, "J'ai pédalé sur cette chose pendant toute la journée, et je peux le dire. Quand on le touche, il aspire une énorme quantité de reiryoku! Il a été fait pour ça! Vous essayez de savoir combien j'ai de reiryoku en me faisant pédaler sur cette chose. N'est-ce pas?"

Hirako regardait Ichigo en silence, son expression était actuellement très hilarante.

Ichigo poursuivit, "Mais avec mon niveau de reiryoku actuel, je pourrais encore pédaler sur ce truc pendant cinq jours minimum! Prendre cette mesure est inutile! Dépêchez-vous de m'enseigner comment repousser mon hollow! Je manque déjà assez de temps!"

Je remarquai que le Vizard ne paraissait pas impressionner par la dernière phrase d'Ichigo. Son visage affichait son agacement et je savais qu'il essayait de ne pas massacrer le rouquin sur place. Sa flamme dorée vacillait sauvagement avec la colère.

"Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous!" cria Ichigo.

Ca fit craquer Hirako, "Ferme-la!"

Ichigo était stupéfait. Il recula, ne s'imaginant pas qu'Hirako puisse perdre son sang-froid comme ça. J'étais toute aussi surprise, mon déjeuner fut vite oublié, je m'avançai un peu, presque comme si je tentais de rejoindre Hirako pour le calmer.

"Je n'ai pas le temps? De si grande paroles pour quelqu'un qui ne sait même pas dans combien de temps le Hogyoku s'activera", déclara Hirako. Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent.

"Attends ... qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?" demanda Ichigo.

Hirako sourit, " Tu en sais autant sur le Hogyoku que sur ton hollow, alors ferme la! Tu continues de nous gueuler dessus, nous qui tentons de t'aider, ça ne t'ai pas venu à l'esprit que ça nous avons aussi vécu ça?"

"Pourquoi?" demanda Ichigo, son visage pâlit, "Tu connais l'existence du Hogyoku?"

"Evidemment que je sais que le Hogyoku existe", déclara Hirako comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde, "Je sais même pour les arrancar et Sosuke Aizen. Je sais cela depuis longtemps ... très longtemps."

En un éclair, Hirako avait sauté en bas de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions et apparu devant Ichigo. Celui-ci sursauta. Le blond leva le bras et mis sa main devant le visage d'Ichigo.

"Eh bien, je te dirais les détails plus tard", déclara Hirako, "Il semblerait que nous devons faire ce que tu dis et t'apprendre à maitriser ton hollow tout de suite. Ça me permettra de me débarrasser de toi plus vite et de permettre à Velvet de se reposer sans être dérangé."

Ichigo sembla enfin se rendre compte que quand Hirako parlait de "Velvet", il parlait de moi. Je remarquai les yeux du pissenlit se poser sur moi. Il écarquilla les yeux encore plus, en clignant des yeux, il essaya de se prouver que j'étais là.

"Kobayashi?" demanda-t-il, choqué.

La main d'Hirako se mit à briller d'une étrange lumière bleu, "Tu la remarques enfin, eh bah ! Commençons Ichigo".

Et Ichigo Kurosaki s'évanouit.

J'ignorai l'ordre qu'on m'avait donné de ne pas descendre en bas pendants que les Vizards aidaient Ichigo. Je descendis les escaliers, mon cœur battit plus fort quand je ressentis une grande montée de reiatsu. Arrivant en bas, je fus surprise de voir une grande barrière dressée autours d'Ichigo ...

Ichigo ... je pouvais à peine le reconnaitre. Son corps était couvert d'une matière blanche, le faisant ressembler à une sorte de reptile. J'eus le souffle coupé quand je remarquai que sa flamme corail avait _disparue. _Je ne voyais que des ténèbres. Il était complétement entouré par elles ...sa lumière avait été complétement avalée. Je regrettai tout de suite d'être descendu. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'étais censée voir.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur Lisa qui se battait avec lui. Je clignai des yeux surprise de voir son reiryoku. Je le reconnu tout de suite, comme je l'avais fait avec Hiyori. Le reiryoku de Lisa était la flamme bleue poudré. Il brûlait vivement à l'intérieur d'elle et fluctuait souvent quand elle bougeait. Je m'avançai et m'approchai d'Hirako, qui regardait calmement le combat avec ses mains dans les poches.

"Hey", saluai-je. Il me regarda du coin de l'œil.

"Je pensais t'avoir dit de ne pas descendre ici", déclara Hirako.

J'haussais les épaules, "Je m'ennuie là-haut".

"Va dormir", ordonna Hirako.

Je secouai la tête, "J'en ai assez de dormir".

Hirako secoua la tête mais ne me chassa pas pour autant. Je regardai la sorte de trou dans la barrière d'où venait de sauter Lisa. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est Kensei, son remplaçant, qui commença à lutter contre Ichigo.

Je me suis assise sur le sol, fatiguée d'être debout et de regarder le combat se déroulant devant moi. Je soupirai d'ennui. Hirako me regarda, mais j'ignorai son air désapprobateur et restai là où j'étais assise. Soudain, le reptile Ichigo s'arrêta. Je fronçai les sourcils quand il se retourna et me fit face.

"Hey!" gronda Kensei en s'agitant pour attirer son attention, "Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?"

Mais, le reptile, ne faisait plus attention à Kensei. Je vis le blanc recouvrir encore plus Ichigo, son bras était maintenant entièrement couvert ainsi que son visage et une partie de sa poitrine. Au centre de celle-ci, se trouvait un trou. Je levai les yeux et me figeai. Ses yeux jaunes me regardèrent intensément. Je déglutis. Hirako sembla le remarquer, car il était maintenant debout sur ses pieds, regardant attentivement Ichigo.

J'essayai de regarder ailleurs, mais ces yeux jaunes me glaçaient. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, je ne pouvais pas parler. J'essayai de me libérer de l'emprise invisible qu'Ichigo avait sur moi, mais mon corps ne répondait pas. Tout à coup, je sentis un violent frisson traverser mon corps. Je déglutis, essayant de supprimer le reiatsu qui était apparu soudainement de je ne sais où, pour pouvoir respirer, mais c'était impossible. Je n'étais pas assez forte pour résister à une telle force. J'ouvris la bouche, recherchant désespérément de l'air, et tombai à genoux. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas les yeux d'Ichigo. Lentement, le monde commença à devenir blanc, Je me frottai les yeux pour voir si je ne rêvais pas, mais le blanc ne disparut pas.

Une image flasha en face de moi.

Deux jeunes hommes aux cheveux argentés se tenaient en face d'un grand bâtiment. Il faisait noir, la seule lumière provenait de la pleine lune dans le ciel. Habillé en costume traditionnel japonais, les deux hommes se faisaient face, leurs yeux améthyste fixés l'un sur l'autre.

"Vous allez juste partir comme ça?" demanda le plus vieux des deux.

L'autre répondit, "Je dois le faire. Dans l'intérêt de Velvet".

Je fronçai les sourcils, mais rapidement, l'image se transforma.

Une femme avec de longs cheveux lilas caressait la tête d'un enfant. Ses bras étaient enroulés autours de l'enfant, comme pour le protéger, et un sourire ornait ses lèvres rouges.

"Tu es très spéciale Velvet", murmura la femme, "c'est pourquoi tu dois vivre."

Je me suis effondrée à genoux et pris ma tête dans mes mains. Hirako s'agenouilla à côté de moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

"Velvet", murmura-t-il, "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? C'est le côté négatif de la perte de ta chaine du destin?"

Je criai alors que ma tête battait douloureusement. Je pouvais sentir les regards de tout le monde se fixer sur moi, oubliant Ichigo. Je levai les yeux, celui-ci me regardait toujours. Mon sang se glaça quand un ricanement effrayant s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Hirako le remarqua, il me prit dans ses bras et disparut dans un flash. Nous sommes aussitôt arrivés dans sa chambre, où il me coucha gentiment sur son lit. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

"Je dois y retourner", murmura-t-il. Je ne répondis pas. Une fois qu'il fut parti, je sortis du lit et quittai sa chambre. Je fixai la porte entrouverte qui conduisait à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt et regardai en arrière, puis, je fis un pas en avant et passai la barrière d'Hachi.

Et j'ai commencé à courir aussi vite que mes jambes le pouvaient.

* * *

Bonjour !

Eh bien que d'émotions, la pauvre Velvet n'en a pas fini, croyez moi. Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage qui perturbera encore un peu plus notre pauvre petite Velvet !

Voilou, la suite quand j'aurais deux review supplémentaires !

Bisous !


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Bleach ne m'appartient pas et la fiction est à ReiraKurenai, je ne suis que la traductrice. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Review:

Plumel:

Salut ma belle!

Et oui ça fait un sacré dose d'émotion ^^ et c'est pas près de s'arrêter.

J'espère que ce chapitre va nourrir ta curiosité ;)

Gros bisous et merci de commenter à chaque chapitre!

Khaaron:

Olala honte à moi, j'ai tellement le cerveau en compote que j'avais même pas fait le lien entre Karon et Khaaron. Désolé ^^'

Pourquoi Velvet est spéciale ... mystère! Tu verras bien dans les prochains chapitre :p

Merci pour ton commentaire la miss et gros bisous!

* * *

Just Like Takumi 

Mes jambes hurlaient de douleurs tandis que je courais. Je courais et courais encore, ignorant tout autour de moi. Le paysage défilait alors que j'augmentais ma vitesse. Je devais y arriver. Je voulais le voir. Je voulais le tenir. Je voulais être embrassée par mon frère.

J'arrivai enfin devant l'hôpital. Il faisait sombre et la plupart des lumières du bâtiment étaient éteintes. Je respirai profondément.

Takumi.

Encore une fois, je commençai à courir. Mes jambes bougeaient avant même que je le réalise. La douleur s'était évanouie, grâce à mon envie d'arriver enfin à l'endroit où je voulais être par-dessus tout. Je dépassai la réception, les escaliers et les couloirs avant de m'arrêter devant une porte turquoise. Le nom de Takumi avait été imprimé sur un morceau de papier, collé sur la porte. Je tendis la main et touchai son nom du bout des doigts.

C'était quoi mon problème exactement ?

Je passai à travers la porte et mes yeux améthyste s'attendaient à voir mon frère allongé paisiblement sur son lit. Au lieu de ça, je fus accueilli par un lit vide. Je le regardai, horrifié. Les draps étaient froissés. Je m'avançai et posai ma main sur le matelas. Chaud. Je fronçai les sourcils tandis que la peur s'installa dans mon esprit. Où était mon frère? Où était Takumi? Il n'était quand même pas mort?

"Takumi ..." murmurai-je.

"Oui?", retentit tout à coup une voix masculine derrière moi. Je me figeai au timbre familier de cette voix. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je me tournai lentement, mes talons brûlaient et mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Quand je fis finalement demi-tour, je fus accueillie par deux yeux améthyste débordants d'affection. Il était là, debout dans une chemise d'hôpital, s'appuyant sur des béquilles.

"Takumi ..." respirai-je, choqué. Il était réveillé! Réveillé! Mon frère se tenait devant moi, parfaitement bien ... réveillé.

"Bon sang Velvet", grogna-t-il, "Que fais-tu là ma fille?"

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus, "Tu ... tu ... peux me voir?"

Takumi rit, "Bien sûr que je peux te voir bébé. Très clairement même. Dieu ce que j'ai eu peur quand ils m'ont dit que tu étais morte. Tu as l'air d'aller plutôt bien ma chérie".

Des larmes coulaient de mes yeux, "Tu es réveillé".

"Oh oui, je suis réveillé et bien vivant", renifla Takumi. Je souris à travers mes larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Il était toujours le même. Mon Takumi était réveillé et en pleine forme. Mon frère était vivant. Après sept mois, il était enfin de retour.

"Peux-tu me pardonner?" sanglotai-je.

Takumi se moqua de moi, "hey, Tu parles comme maman maintenant. Détends toi ma chérie. Je vais bien et toi aussi."

Je ris, "Alors comment peux-tu me voir?" Les yeux de Takumi s'obscurcirent puis il sautilla lentement vers son lit. Je l'aidai à s'allonger. Il me fit signe de m'assoir à côté de lui. Il m'attira contre lui et enroula ses bras autours de mes épaules. La chaleur de son corps rayonnait autour de moi. Je me sentais chez moi dans ses bras.

"J'ai toujours été capable de voir les fantômes", déclara Takumi. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et se plongèrent dans les siens.

"Vraiment? Toujours?" Demandai-je. Takumi hocha la tête.

"Et toi aussi", expliqua-t-il, "Tu étais juste trop bête pour voir la différence entre les morts et les vivants".

" Oh merci mon frère", reniflai-je. Takumi rigola et ébouriffa mes cheveux.

"Eh bien, tu ressembles à une vraie femme maintenant, " fit remarquer Takumi, "Allez crache le morceau, quel homme a volé ton premier baisé?"

Je ris nerveusement. Takumi avait toujours été capable de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Le fait qu'il savait que j'avais embrassé quelqu'un prouvait bien qu'il avait un sixième sens ou quelque chose dans le genre. Dans un sens, c'était très agréable, mais le connaissant, il me le ressortira plus tard.

"Tu ne le connais pas", dis-je.

Takumi fronça les sourcils, "Quelqu'un de mort je présume? Teste moi. Je connais pas mal de gens morts, ma chère."

"Il est mort, ... mais ce n'est pas un Plus."

"Tu sais même pour les Plus? Wow. Peut-être que tu n'es pas si bête finalement! Pas un Plus alors? Alors quoi? Un hollow?"

"Euh ... ce n'est pas un hollow ... enfin un peu quand même ... c'est difficile à expliquer."

Takumi fronça les sourcils, "Laisse-moi deviner ... c'est Hirako?"

Je restai bouche bée, "Comment le sais-tu?"

Takumi se mit à rire, "C'est le seul Vizard à avoir assez de tripes pour t'embrasser. Les autres savaient qu'ils auraient eu à faire à moi s'ils l'avaient fait. Hirako ... aime bien me taquiner."

Je fronçai les sourcils "Oh? Dis-moi en plus!"

Takumi tapota mon épaule, "Plus tard ma chérie, plus tard. Je ne pense pas que tu sois prête pour la vérité."

Je soupirai, "Tu veux dire la vérité sur nous?"

Les yeux de Takumi s'assombrirent encore, "Oui chérie. La vérité sur nous."

J'avais beau supplier Takumi de me dire la vérité, il refusa et me demanda de sortir de sa chambre, affirmant qu'il avait "sommeil". Comment pouvait-il encore dormir après avoir été inconscient pendant sept mois? N'avait-il pas eu assez de sommeil pour tout le reste de sa vie? Secouant la tête, je suis sortie et tendis mes bras au-dessus de ma tête.

Takumi était réveillé! Je ne pouvais toujours pas y croire. Non seulement ça mais en plus il pouvait me voir. D'une certaine manière ça me fit me sentir mieux. Je pouvais encore lui parler comme ça. Le soulagement traversa mon esprit. Tout sourire, je sautillais à travers la rue, avant de repérer une tête blonde familière coiffée d'un chapeau me regarder. Mon sourcil se crispa quand je passais devant lui comme si je ne l'avais pas vu.

"Velvet", siffla froidement Hirako. Je m'arrêtai et me retournai et lui lançai un regard innocent.

"Oh, Hirako", ris-je, "Je ne t'avais pas vu."

"Ne me dis pas que Takumi t'as raconté des conneries sur moi", ricana-t-il. Je me figeai à son commentaire. Avec de grands yeux, je regardai Hirako replacer son chapeau et ranger ses mains dans ses poches, "Pourquoi es-tu partie?"

Je soupirai, "Je ne suis plus un bébé tu sais?"

Les yeux du blond se rétrécirent, "Takumi est réveillé, n'est-ce pas?"

La colère commença à monter dans mon corps, "Qu'est-ce que mon frère à avoir avec quoi que ce soit? Comment connais-tu son nom?"

Hirako sourit, "Il ne t'a rien dit hein? On dirait qu'il était sérieux au sujet de te garder dans l'ombre."

Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre violemment dans ma poitrine. Hirako me regardait avec une expression sérieuse et mortelle. Ses lèvres étaient tordues en une grimace et ses mains étaient enfouies dans ses poches. Je serrai mon poing et plissai les yeux.

"Que me caches-tu?" demandai-je, "Comment connais-tu mon frère? Comment mon frère te connait? Qui es-tu?"

Hirako soupira et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Je pouvais sentir mon pouls battre dans mes oreilles. J'étais en colère, tellement, tellement en colère. Je détestais être laissée dans l'obscurité.

"Tu sais qui je suis Velvet", déclara Hirako, "Je te l'ai dit".

Je grognai, "L'ex-capitaine de la cinquième division, oui je sais ; Mais cela n'explique pas comment tu connais mon frère!"

Je voulais crier. Je voulais étrangler Hirako. Je voulais frapper mon frère. J'adorerais voir Takumi en morceau. Je n'avais jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Mais je détestais être traité comme une enfant qui ne pouvait pas supporter la vérité. Je voulais savoir la vérité.

"Rentrons", souffla finalement Hirako, "Je te le dirais quand le moment sera venu."

Je n'avais pas le choix après tout.

Lorsque nous sommes finalement arrivés à l'entrepôt, Hirako disparut au sous-sol pour aider à la formation d'Ichigo. Apparemment, il avait retrouvé son état normal en battant son hollow intérieur. Je me sentis soulagée car je ne voulais plus le voir comme ça. M'en souvenir était déjà assez pénible.

Je m'effondrai sur le lit dans la chambre d'Hirako. Le parfum de bois de santal, de vanille et d'orange remplit mes narines quand je tirais les couvertures sur moi. Ma colère ne s'était pas calmé, mais quand l'odeur fraiche d'Hirako m'envahit, je me senti beaucoup mieux. C'était étrange. Ça me réconfortait. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai. Je me sentais tellement désespérée. Si impuissante. Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose.

Je pensai à mes parents. Combien leur mort m'avait affecté. J'étais très proche de mon père, c'était un homme brillant et je l'aimais profondément. Ma mère et moi ne nous entendions pas aussi bien que je le voulais mais c'était une femme extraordinaire. Leur mort n'était pas quelque chose que je souhaitais. Je souhaitais pouvoir remonter le temps et empêcher cela. Alors je pourrais encore être vivante aujourd'hui. Ensuite, je n'aurais jamais eu à faire face à ce tas de sentiments contradictoires.

Je restai silencieuse, les yeux fermés, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil m'emporte.

* * *

Bonjour!

Voila le chapitre 9 fraichement livré!

Bon ce n'est pas un de mes préférés, il est un peu court, mais on en apprend un peu plus sur notre miss :) Pas de chance pour elle ça va l'embrouiller encore plus ^^

Dans le prochain chapitre, Velvet va se laisser submerger par ses émotions et fera la rencontre d'un "nouvel ami"...

Bisous!


	10. Chapter 10

Dislaimers : Bleach ne m'appartient pas et la fiction est à ReiraKurenai, je ne suis que la traductrice. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Review** :

Plumel :

Coucou miss !

Bon alors on est d'accord sur Takumi, il est sympa. Mais quand même, si c'était mon frère, j'aurai du mal à supporter le fait qu'il me cache des choses. Enfin bon après niveau caractère il est sympa ^^.

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci pour ta review !

Gros bisous !

* * *

**Just Like a New Friend**

S'il y avait une chose que je ne savais pas faire, c'était la cuisine. Une personne normale n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner que je ne savais pas faire à manger, puisque j'avais vécu seule pendant sept mois. Malheureusement, Takumi et mon père étaient les deux seuls membres de ma famille à savoir préparer un repas. Même ma mère ne voyait pas la différence entre de la sauce tomate et du sang. Alors, comment j'avais fait pour survivre sans mon frère pour me nourrir? Avec les plats préparés de l'épicerie bien sûr! Ils sont savoureux nutritifs pour la plupart. Je buvais aussi des substituts de repas à secouer, ils contenaient beaucoup de nutriments et de vitamines.

Alors évidemment, lorsque m'ordonna de préparer le petit déjeuner, j'éclatai de rire.

"Tu veux que je cuisine?" demandai-je entre deux fous rires. Hirako hocha simplement la tête.

"Tu plaisantes là? Je ne sais même pas cuisiner pour ma propre survie!"

Hirako roula des yeux," Ça peut pas être aussi mauvais que ça".

"Non sérieusement", lui dis-je calmement, "Même la cuisine d'Orihime ne peut rivaliser avec la mienne. Et pourtant sa nourriture est vraiment merdique."

Je reçu un regard furieux pour mon commentaire. Je pense qu'Hirako a le béguin pour Orihime ou quelque chose du genre. Cette pensée me tordit l'estomac.

"Il suffit de cuisiner un petit déjeuner putain!" grogna Hirako. Je levai un sourcil quand il sortit rageusement de la salle.

"Quelqu'un c'est levé du mauvais pied aujourd'hui" murmurai-je dans un souffle. Je me suis promenée dans la cuisine et ouvrit la porte du placard, je fus accueillie par un sac de farine solitaire. Je clignai des yeux. C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient dans leur cuisine? Sérieusement? Agacé, je claquai la porte et traîna les pieds vers le réfrigérateur. Il y avait seulement une bouteille de lait, une boite de crème moisie et des olives. Je soupirai. On dirait qu'il faudrait faire des courses.

Je m'approchai de Lisa et lui demandai comment marchait les courses ici. Elle m'expliqua qu'ils achetaient leur repas au magasin, mais que cela devenait énervant et lui donnait envie de vomir. Sur ce point j'étais d'accord avec elle.

"Je peux te donner un peu d'argent", proposa Lisa.

J'ai ri, "Moi, allé faire les courses? Ouais c'est ça!"

Lisa sembla confuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne pourquoi je disais ça. "Oh ..."

Ouais, je ne pense pas qu'il existe des épiceries pour les fantômes.

"Je vais aller nous chercher une pizza ou quelque chose comme ça", soupira Lisa, "Je ne veux vraiment pas aller au supermarché aujourd'hui".

J'haussai les épaules. Elle venait de me sauver des courses ... et de la cuisine. J'adorais Lisa. Elle avait non seulement sauvé mes fesse mais aussi celles de tous ceux qui auraient eu le malheur de manger ma nourriture et mourir d'une intoxication. Enfin les Vizards étaient déjà morts de toute façon.

Satisfaite, je descendis les escaliers vers le terrain d'entraînement pour vérifier qu''Ichigo allait bien. Je préférai rester à l'écart à cause de la peur qu'il m'avait faite lors de sa transformation en hollow, mais maintenant, c'était normal de le voir tous les jours. Il avait toujours du mal à croire que j'étais un fantôme, surtout à cause de ma chaîne qui avait disparu.

Je détestais la façon dont Ichigo regardait ma poitrine. Je n'étais pas une anomalie! J'étais juste ... unique! Et mes seins m'appartiennent! Bien que je doutais fortement qu'il regardait ma poitrine à cause de mes seins.

"Je croyais que tu devais faire le petit déjeuner?" demanda Kensei quand je m'assis à côté de lui.

"Il n'y a rien à manger dans vos placard" lui dis-je, "Et je ne peux pas vraiment aller acheter quoi que ce soit."

"Oh", fut sa réponse. Je grognai. Kensei m'énervait. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il le faisait.

"Tu es trop lent!" gronda Hiyori en frappant le visage d'Ichigo avec sa sandale, "combien de fois devrais-je te dire que si tu ne gardes pas ton masque plus longtemps tu vas mourir!"

Je baillais. Les regarder se disputer était vraiment ennuyeux, mais je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Il n'y avait pas de télévision ici et la collection de livres d'Hirako était juste immonde. On ne disait pas qu'il était pervers pour rien. J'avais jeté un coup d'œil à ses mangas et avait presque failli m'étouffer. Ce truc jetait la honte sur le mot "érotisme".

Lisa était arrivée avec les pizzas. Nous avions tous mangé en silence, même Hiyori ne disait rien. En général elle se disputait avec Ichigo, le critiquant sur ses mauvais résultats. D'habitude il lui répondait avec des remarques assez originales. Je ne m'ennuyais pas avec leurs arguments au moins. C'était une des seules choses amusantes dans ce lieu terne.

Hiyori sauta sur ses pieds après avoir engloutit ses parts de pizza, "Allez on y retourne!"

Ichigo gémit, "J'ai à peine mangé!"

"Arrêtes de te plaindre!" aboya Hiyori en le saisissant par l'oreille pour le traîner plus loin. Nous les regardions dans le silence, grignotant notre pizza.

"Velvet", m'appela Hirako. Je levai les yeux tandis que je mordai dans ma pizza et clignai des yeux.

"Hum?" fut le seul bruit que j'émis. Takumi m'avait toujours dit de ne pas parler la bouche pleine.

"Nous devons parler", déclara-t-il. J'attendis. Hirako soupira, "Seuls".

Oh. Seuls. Okay. J'hochai la tête et terminai ma pizza. Je me levai pour le suivre à l'étage. Je pouvais sentir les yeux des autres nous fixer, mais j'ignorai les frissons qu'ils me donnaient. Hirako nous conduisit dans sa chambre, où je m'assis sur le lit tandis qu'il fermait la porte.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demandai-je.

Hirako se tourna vers moi, une expression très sérieuse dansait sur son visage. Je déglutis. Je l'avais rarement vu sérieux. C'était presque effrayant de le voir comme ça. Sans son air suffisant et son sourire narquois. C'était bizarre et ... déroutant.

"J'ai une faveur à te demander", déclara-t-il. Je fronçai les sourcils. Depuis quand Hirako me demandait des faveurs?

"Quoi?", demandai-je.

"Ne fais rien de dangereux", m'ordonna-t-il. C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande et ça me rendit un peu confuse. D'un côté j'étais heureuse qu'il soit inquiet pour moi, mais d'un autre côté, je brûlais de colère. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas me faire confiance.

"Hein?", fis-je avant de m'énerver, "Ca veut dire quoi ça? Je suis une enfant débile qui ne peut pas prendre soin d'elle même maintenant? Je suis déjà morte Hirako! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire que ça?"

Hirako plissa dangereusement les yeux, " Même un shinigami peut mourir, et tu as des capacités spirituelles, les hollows te traquent."

Je ris, "Eh bah alors! C'est mon problème pas le tiens!"

Un silence très maladroit nous entoura. J'avais toujours crié sur Hirako et m'énervais facilement contre lui, mais jamais au point de vouloir le frapper. C'était grisant et effrayant à la fois. Je n'aimais pas la violence, mais je savais me défendre.

"S'il te plait Velvet", le ton d'Hirako changea soudainement, on aurait dit qu'il me suppliait, "fais cela pour moi."

Je sentis mon cœur rater un battement, "Pourquoi? Pourquoi te soucies-tu autant de moi maintenant?"

Hirako ne dit rien. Ses yeux noisette me regardaient attentivement. L'air de la pièce devint soudainement étouffant. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine et je pouvais sentir le sang se précipiter vers mes joues. Pourquoi étais-je si nerveuse? Pourquoi me mettais-je dans cet état?

"Velvet ..." marmonna Shinji. J'ai détourné le regard. La façon dont il me regardait me faisait peur. Son expression était si profonde ... très attentionnée ... ou...inquiète? C'était étrange. Je me levai, le dépassai et sortis de la pièce. J'avais besoin d'air frais. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner d'Hirako. Je n'allais pas bien.

J'ignorai ses appels et continuai de marcher.

Je finis par errer sans but dans les rues de la ville. Mon cœur battait encore rapidement dans ma poitrine, mais il s'était un peu calmé. Les rues étaient bondées et le soleil brillait dans le ciel. Je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux argentés et soupirai.

Devais-je aller voir Takumi? Je m'arrêtai et soupirai de nouveau. Je voulais le voir, mais je finirais par le supplier de me dire la vérité et je savais qu'il refuserait. Takumi était résolu à ne rien me dire tant que je n'étais pas prête. C'était sa façon stupide de me protéger.

Me protéger. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel quand ce mot traversa mon esprit. Hirako essayait-il de me protéger? Si oui pourquoi? Pourquoi voudrait-il me protéger? Que voyait-il en moi? Je n'étais qu'une adolescente foirée. J'avais été seule toute ma vie. Je n'avais pas d'amis quand j'étais enfant, mes parents étaient morts quand j'avais dix ans et mon frère était toujours au travail pour gagner de l'argent. Il travaillait toujours et n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour moi. Pour toutes ces raisons, j'étais seule et ma vie avait foirée.

Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il m'apprécier sachant cela?

Merde, je pensais comme une emo maintenant. Avec un soupir, je tortillais mes cheveux d'argent et posai mes yeux sur les magasins en face de moi. Mon regard s'arrêta sur un salon de coiffure. Je clignai des yeux et regardai mes doigts dans mes cheveux. Je regardai en arrière jusqu'au salon de coiffure, puis de nouveau mes cheveux. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis je pris ma décision.

J'allais me couper les cheveux et tout recommencer à zéro.

Je tournai les talons et commençai à retourner vers l'entrepôt, Mais je savais que j'allais être dérangée là-bas. Alors je m'arrêtai au croisement de rues. Je regardai celle qui se dirigeait vers mon ancien quartier où je vivais à l'origine. Je tirais les plis de ma jupe et me mordait la lèvre. Avec une profonde inspiration, je m'avançai.

J'arrivai dans mon appartement peu de temps après et traversai la porte. Je regardai autour de moi. L'appartement était propre. Quelqu'un avait dû venir le nettoyer après ma mort tandis que Takumi était encore à l'hôpital. Il sentait le frais. C'était agréable, mais je regrettais un peu mon appartement sale. Ca me rappelait mon ancienne vie.

Je fouillai dans les tiroirs de la cuisine jusqu'à ce que je trouve une paire de ciseaux. Je le saisis fermement et réfléchit un instant si je devais vraiment le faire. Mes cheveux longs étaient ma fierté. Je les laissais poussé depuis que j'étais enfant, après qu'on m'ai dit qu'ils étaient beaux comme la lune. Je ne savais plus qui me l'avait dit, mais ce souvenir était gravé dans ma tête depuis toujours.

Je suivais des doigts le contour de la base des ciseaux et soupirai. Je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. Pas maintenant. Pas quand j'étais tellement en contradiction avec moi-même. Pas quand je voulais tout recommencer. Je levai les ciseaux, pris une mèche puis la coupai.

Je regardai les cheveux chuter au sol. Je regardai la pile argenté sur le plancher pendant que je continuai de couper, ne me souciant pas du gâchis que je faisais. Sans le remarquer, mes larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Alors que des sanglots s'échappèrent de ma gorge, je continuai à me couper les cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'a ce que je me retrouve avec une coupe en désordre. Je laissai tomber les ciseaux au sol et m'effondrai. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je pleurais, mais je me suis soudainement écroulée sous le poids de mes émotions.

Etait-ce les cheveux? Etais-ce ma dispute avec Hirako? Etais-ce le fait d'être morte? Je ne savais pas, mais je sentais que ma vie était une épave. Et pourtant je n'étais plus en vie. Est-ce que tous les fantômes se sentaient comme ça? Perdu et à fleur de peau? Confus et en colère?

"Besoin d'aide avec ça?" me demanda une voix derrière moi. Je sursautai, choquée que quelqu'un soit entré dans mon appartement. Levant les yeux, la peur me saisit quand mes yeux rencontrèrent une paire de prunelles brunes. Ils étaient généreux et profond ... comme le chocolat. C'était un homme, grand, avec de larges épaules et des cheveux bruns en bataille. Il portait également une ridicule paire d'épaisses lunettes.

"Q-Qui êtes-vous?" demandai-je. Il pouvait me voir? Comment était-il entré ici?

"Je suis un ami", déclara l'homme en souriant. Il avait un véritable sourire chaleureux. Pour une raison inconnue, mon cœur se serra. J'avais déjà vu cet homme avant, mais je ne me souvenais pas où.

"C-comment êtes-vous entré ici?" bégayai-je.

"Par la porte d'entrée", répondit l'homme. Je clignai des yeux et regardai la porte. Elle était ouverte. Pourtant je ne l'avais pas utilisée ... ce qui signifie qu'elle avait déjà été déverrouillée auparavant. Je tournai mon regard vers l'étranger.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" demandai-je. Malgré le fait que je devais me méfier de lui, rester loin de cet étranger qui venait d'entrer chez moi, je me sentais heureuse ... en sécurité ... c'était étrange.

"J'ai senti que tu étais ici", déclara l'homme, "Veux-tu que je coupe tes pointes?"

Je clignai des yeux et passai inconsciemment mes doigts dans mes cheveux. Ma coupe était en bataille et mes mèches étaient inégales et désordonnées. J'hochai la tête. L'homme sourit et prit les ciseaux au sol. Je me retournai pour lui permettre de passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux et de commencer à couper les extrémités pour les ordonner. Je me surpris moi-même. Je laissais un étranger me couper les cheveux!

Il allait sûrement neiger.

"Pourquoi as-tu coupé tes cheveux?" demanda l'homme.

"J'avais envie de le faire", répondis-je.

"Dommage", déclara-t-il, "Tes cheveux étaient beau ... comme la lune."

Je me figeai. Ce compliment. Cette voix. Tout cela me semblait si familier.

"As-tu hérité tes cheveux de ta mère?", demanda l'homme. Je secouai la tête. Mes parents étaient tous les deux bruns. Mon frère et moi étions les seuls dans notre famille à avoir les cheveux argentés. C'était bizarre et on s'était souvent moqué de moi à cause de ça.

"Hum", fredonna l'homme. Le silence régnait, mais c'était confortable. Il termina enfin de me coiffer et se leva. Il posa les ciseaux sur le comptoir et tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la pris et le remerciai, le laissant me tirer vers le haut.

"Merci", murmurai-je.

L'homme sourit, "De rien, au passage, je m'appelle Suigetsu."

Suigetsu. C'était donc ça son nom. Bizarrement, je ne trouvais pas qu'il lui allait, mais peu importe. Je souris, "Je m'appelle Velvet."

"Je sais", répondit Suigetsu. Je levai un sourcil.

"Vous le savez?" demandai-je, étonnée.

"Je connaissais tes parents", déclara-t-il. Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle il me semblait familier? Pourquoi j'avais l'impression de le connaitre depuis longtemps? Ce n'était pas impossible. Je souris. Après la mort de mes parents, nous avons perdu le contact avec la plupart de leurs amis ... la seule personne avec qui nous sommes restés en contact é tait l'employeur de ma mère qui avait eu la gentillesse de nous trouver cet appartement.

"Je vais mieux", dis-je finalement, "C'était agréable de vous avoir rencontré."

Suigetsu hocha la tête, "En effet, j'espère te revoir bientôt."

J'ai simplement hoché la tête et souris. Mais j'aurais pu jurer avoir entendue Suigetsu marmonner "très bientôt" d'une voix étrangement menaçante. Ça m'envoya un frisson dans le dos. Mais quand je regardai par-dessus mon épaule, je vis que le brun avait disparu. Je fronçai les sourcils.

Etait-ce un fantôme?

* * *

Bonjour !

Voici le nouveau chapitre de Just Like Velvet !

Alors, avez-vous deviné qui était ce mystérieux brun ? Si c'est pas le cas, vous en faites pas, j'avais pas trouvé non plus ^^'

Dans le prochain chapitre. Et bien … ce sera le retour du Shinji/Velvet !

Les chapitres seront maintenant posté suivant le nombre de review :

exemple : 1 review = 1 chapitre dans la semaine

2 review = 2 chapitre dans la semaine

etc...

Voilou !

Gros bisous à tous et laissez tout plein de review pour tout plein de chapitre !


	11. Chapter 11

Dislaimers : Bleach ne m'appartient pas et la fiction est à ReiraKurenai, je ne suis que la traductrice. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Review :**

Akane mitsuki :

Hello !

Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, j'espère que le reste de la fanfiction te plaira aussi:)

Gros bisous et merci pour ta review !

Plumel :

Hey la miss !

Hum, je pense que ton hypothèse est … correcte ! En même temps c'était pas dur ^^ (dis celle qui n'avait pas trouvé ^^'...).

Je pense que tu ne pourras jamais rivaliser avec Velvet, même Orihime mourrait en l'avalant (et pourtant elle en mange des trucs indigestes !).

Voilou !

Gros bisous !

Alisa-kun :

Tient je le connais ce pseudo:)

Bienvenue sur Just Like Velvet !

Alors oui, tu as raison c'est bien Aizen ce mystérieux inconnu :)

Merci de me lire et d'avoir ajouté la fic dans tes favoris.

Gros bisous !

Khaaron :

Salut !

Ne t'en fait tout le monde n'est pas scotché 24h/24 sur son ordi pour commenter des chapitres:)

Et oui c'est bien Aizen ! Comment ça c'était évident ? …. (j'avais pas trouvé moi ! (va se cacher au fond d'un trou)).

Gros bisous et merci pour ta review !

* * *

Just Like the Moon

Quand je revins à l'entrepôt, Hirako m'ignora. Il me regarda, mais ne me salua pas et ne dit rien. Il prit simplement une gorgée de son café et disparut aussitôt à l'étage. Je regardai mes chaussures quand je sentis les regards confus des autres sur moi. Même Ichigo semblait intéressé par notre comportement étrange.

Mon esprit pensa à Suigetsu. Il avait suscité ma curiosité. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais il me semblait si familier ... comme si je l'avais connu il y a longtemps.

"Hachi", murmurai-je en lui tapotant le bras. Le grand homme me regarda avec une expression curieuse, "Puis-je dormir dans ta chambre ce soir? Hirako et moi ... ne sommes pas en très bons termes en ce moment."

Hachi sourit, "Bien sûr. Tu peux prendre le lit, ça ne me dérange pas."

Je le remerciai, puis disparu dans sa chambre où je me suis enterrée sous les couvertures. Je tremblais, recroquevillé en boule pour me garder au chaud. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai. Encore un autre casse-tête (pourquoi en avais-je autant?). Comment les fantômes pouvaient ressentir la douleur?

Je pouvais entendre les voix d'Hiyori et de Lisa à l'extérieur, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Je ne voulais pas les écouter. Je voulais juste me rouler en boule et rester comme ça. Ma "vie" était devenue un tourbillon infernal. Tout partait dans tous les sens. Je ne savais même pas qui j'étais. Etais-je Velvet? Etait-ce vraiment moi? Ou étais-je quelqu'un d'autre?

Qui aurait cru qu'un fantôme pouvait avoir une crise d'identité?

Avec un soupir, j'essayai d'éliminer toutes les pensées de mon esprit. Je voulais la paix et la tranquillité. Je voulais simplement tout comprendre. Je voulais savoir la vérité. Je voulais que Takumi arrête de me traiter comme un bébé. Je voulais qu'Hirako _me_ regardes, celle que j'étais vraiment. Je voulais qu'ils me traitent tous comme Suigetsu l'avait fait, ... avec respect.

Le sommeil m'emporta.

Je regardai le monde autour de moi avec des yeux curieux. J'étais entourée de cerisier en fleurs et de bâtiments blancs étranges. Ma main était fermement tenue par une autre. Je clignai des yeux et regardai sur ma droite. Une mince jeune femme aux cheveux lilas et aux yeux de la même couleur que les miens, serrait fermement ma main. Nous avancions ensemble, son long Kimono de soie la faisait ressembler à une reine des plus élégantes.

Qui était-elle? Me suis-je demandé. Et pourquoi étais-je si petite?

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une foule de gens. Des hommes et des femmes étaient tous habillés en kimono noir, un katana reposait sur leur hanche. Je resserrais mon étreinte sur la main de la femme et me cacha derrière son kimono. Ces hommes en noirs me faisaient peur.

"Velvet", la femme me sourit quand elle me regarda, "Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Les shinigamis sont là pour nous protéger."

Je regardais la femme curieusement. Comment connaissait-elle mon nom? Shinigami? Ces gens étaient des shinigamis? Pourquoi étaient-ils si nombreux? Où est-ce que j'étais?

Je paniquai quand deux hommes nous approchèrent. L'un était blond, ses cheveux longs tombaient le long de son dos. Il avait les mains enfouies dans sas poches, son dos était courbé et un haori blanc reposait sur ses épaules. Derrière lui se trouvait un autre homme. Il avait des cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux bruns chocolat et des lunettes noires. Ils avaient tous deux un katana.

"Bonjour capitaine Hirako", salua la femme devant moi en s'inclinant. Le blond lui répondit d'un geste mou. Alors son nom était Hirako? Le nom me paraissait familier ... il résonnait au plus profond de mon âme. J'étais fasciné par lui. Mes yeux améthyste le regardaient fixement quand il parla à la femme devant moi. Je remarquai que l'homme aux cheveux hirsutes me regardait en souriant. Je rougis.

"Excusez-moi, madame Kannagi, "interrompit l'homme aux cheveux bruns, "Mais quel âge à votre fille?"

La femme devant moi sourit poliment, "Elle aura sept ans dans deux semaines".

L'homme me sourit à nouveau. Je n'aimais pas trop le regard qu'il me lançait. On aurait dit qu'il savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas.

"Comment vas vot'autre gosse?" demanda le capitaine Hirako.

"Takumi?" demanda la femme, "Il s'entraine énormément, j'ai peur qu'il se tue en essayant de rentrer dans votre division."

Je ne manquai pas le sourire qui dansa sur les lèvres du blond. L'homme aux cheveux bruns se mit à genoux devant moi et me caressa la tête. Je fis la grimace, mais quand la femme qui était censé être ma "mère" me fit un grand sourire rassurant, j'essayai de le regarder aussi courageusement que je le pouvais.

"Et toi?" me demanda-t-il. Je clignai des yeux. Et moi?

"Veux-tu devenir un shinigami?" me demanda ma "mère". Je lui jetai un regard. Elle ne pouvait pas être ma mère. Ma mère était brune aux yeux argentés. Elle était humaine. Elle n'était pas cette femme aux cheveux lilas. Ce n'était pas cette femme qui me souriait comme si j'étais la plus belle chose au monde.

"Non", répondis-je catégoriquement. Ma voix était enfantine.

Le sourire de l'homme aux cheveux bruns s'élargit, "Je pense que tu vas devenir une grande shinigami." Il se releva et salua ma "mère". Je ne manquai pas le regard étrange qu'il lui donna. Il la regardait avec reconnaissance, regard que ma "mère" lui retourna. Je fronçai les sourcils. Des étrangers pouvaient-ils se regarder comme ça?

"Bonne journée", salua ma "mère" quand les deux hommes nous quittèrent. Je les vis disparaitre dans la foule. Ma "mère" me serra la main et pris un air sérieux, "Ma chérie, ne sois pas méchante avec Sosuke-san, d'accord?"

"Qui est Sosuke-san?" demandai-je.

"L'homme aux lunettes", déclara ma "mère", "Il a beau être seulement un lieutenant, il est puissant. Très puissant. Les rangs ne signifient rien pour un homme comme lui. Traites le avec le plus grand respect, d'accord."

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle me disait à ce moment.

Je me retournai dans le lit quand mon rêve s'évanouit. Je regardai autours de moi et soupirai de soulagement quand je réalisai que j'étais encore dans la chambre d'Hachi. La confusion m'envahit tandis que mon songe repassait en boucle dans mon esprit.

Je lançai mes jambes par-dessus le bord du lit et sautai des draps. Il faisait noir et il n'y avait personne. Tout le monde était probablement endormi ou occupé ailleurs. Je me suis rapidement déplacée vers l'escalier qui menait à la chambre d'Hirako. Je ne pris pas la peine de frapper, j'ouvris simplement la porte et entrai dans la pièce sombre. Son reiryoku doré dansa autour de moi et me remplit de chaleur.

Je m'approchai de son lit et frissonnais. Le rêve me rendait confuse. C'était comme s'il avait atteint une corde sensible au plus profond de mon être. Je regardai Hirako. Je ne pouvais pas le voir, mais son aura dorée était bien là. Il était calme et endormi. Son reiryoku semblait si paisible, je ne voulais pas le déranger. Sans réfléchir, je soulevai les couvertures et me glissa dans son lit à côté de lui. Je tirai les couvertures jusqu'à mon menton et me rapprocha d'Hirako, la nostalgie de sa chaleur et le sentiment exaltant de son aura me fis soupirer.

Heureuse, je fermai les yeux. Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait, mais je me sentis attiré par Hirako. Comme s'il était un point d'ancrage. Je me sentis relaxé en me couchant à côté de lui.

Le sommeil vint plus rapidement que tout à l'heure et cette fois, je ne rêvais pas.

Quand je me réveillai, je croisai des yeux noisette qui me regardaient curieusement. Je me sentis rougir quand je remarquai qu'à un certain moment de la nuit, mes jambes s'étaient emmêlées avec les jambes maigres d'Hirako.

"Euh", murmurai-je encore groggy, "Bonjour?"

Hirako rit, "Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je me réveille ave une fille dans mon lit."

Je levai les yeux, mais ne fis aucune tentative pour me déplacer. A vrai dire j'étais très à l'aise. Mes jambes pouvaient être emmêlées avec les siennes, mes cheveux pouvaient être emmêlés, mon haleine puait probablement, mais je me sentais comme chez moi à côté d'Hirako, dans son lit. C'était étrange. Ce n'était pas comme quand j'étais dans les bras de Takumi. Le sentiment était plus profond et réconfortant.

"Ça te dérange pas ... n'est-ce pas?" demandai-je.

"Non", déclara Hirako. Je roulai des yeux à nouveau. Bien sûr, que ça ne le dérangeait pas. "Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu t'es glissée dans mon lit?"

Je rougis de nouveau et détournai mon regard d'Hirako, "J'ai fait un cauchemar. Un cauchemar vraiment bizarre. J'avais besoin de réconfort."

"Donc tu t'es glissée dans mon lit?" demanda Hirako. Je pouvais entendre l'amusement dans sa voix.

Mon sourcil se crispa, "Ça te pose un problème?"

"Non", répondit Hirako. Je soupirai. Pourquoi m'énervait-il autant? Pourquoi Hirako ne pouvait pas me considérer comme une femme?

Attendez une minute ... est-ce que je venais de penser ça?

Putain de merde, je l'ai fait.

Reprenant soudainement conscience, j'essayai de me reculer, mais ses jambes serrées autours des miennes m'empêchèrent de me déplacer. J'ouvris la bouche et regardai dans ses yeux noisette. Tout sarcasme avait disparu et il me regardait sérieusement. Je déglutis.

"Hirako ..." commençai-je avant de me faire interrompre. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine quand Hirako tendit la main et replaça une mèche derrière mon oreille. Son toucher m'envoya une décharge électrique dans le dos.

"Shinji", murmura Hirako, me faisant froncer les sourcils, "quand vas-tu enfin m'appeler Shinji?"

Je ne pouvais pas parler. J'étais sans voix. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et mes joues s'enflammèrent.

"Shinji ..." murmurai-je quand je retrouvai ma voix. C'était bizarre de l'appeler par son prénom, mais en même temps j'aimais bien. Shinji sourit chaleureusement, quelque chose que je l'avais rarement vu faire. Sa main se déplaça de mes cheveux vers ma joue où ses doigts caressèrent doucement ma peau. Son toucher était chaleureux et réconfortant.

"C'est mieux", déclara Shinji. Je le regardai. Il se passa une éternité. Nous étions là, nos jambes entrelacées, nos regards se croisaient et ses doigts touchaient ma peau rougie. "De quoi as-tu rêvé?"

Cette question sembla briser la transe dans laquelle nous étions. Le rêve ressurgit dans ma tête et un mal de tête résonna dans mon crâne. Je gémis et me frottai les tempes.

"C'était ... étrange", murmurai-je, "J'étais une enfant ...et tu étais là."

"Moi?", demanda Shinji, surpris.

"Oui", murmurai-je, "Tu avais les cheveux longs. Mais je sais que c'étais toi."

Je remarquai que l'expression de Shinji se transforma en rictus, "Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec moi?"

J'hochai la tête, "Oui ... un homme avec des lunettes ... je me souviens que son nom était Sosuke?" Je me figeai quand ce nom s'échappa de mes lèvres. Sosuke. Sosuke Aizen. La femme dans mon rêve m'avait parlé de lui, de sa force. Pourquoi ne m'en étais-je pas rendu compte avant?

Les yeux de Shinji s'obscurcirent, "Aizen ... tu rêvais d'Aizen?"

J'hochai la tête lentement. Mais comment pouvais-je rêver de lui? Je ne le connaissais pas! Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant! Je paniquai. Cela voulait-il dire quelque chose? Y avait-il quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi? Shinji dû remarquer mon expression de panique, car il me rapprocha de lui et passa bras autours de ma taille.

"C'est rien", murmura-t-il, "C'était juste un rêve."

D'une certaine manière, j'avais le sentiment qu'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même. J'étais confuse. Si je rêvais de Shinji pendant ses jours en tant que capitaine ... cela voulait-il dire que c'était un souvenir? Est-ce que j'étais là-bas? Non ce n'était pas possible! J'étais humaine! Mes parents étaient humains!

"Shinji", murmurai-je.

"Hum?"

"J'ai besoin de connaître la vérité", murmurai-je, "Qui suis-je? Qui es-tu? Qui est Takumi? Qui sont mes parents?"

Le silence nous enveloppa. Je pouvais sentir Shinji se tendre, mais ses bras restaient enveloppés autours de ma taille. Après un certain temps, il se recula, mais no jambes étaient restées liées. Ses yeux noisette me transpercèrent puis il soupira.

"Je te dirais tout demain matin", déclara-t-il, "D'abord, dors un peu."

Je ne voulais pas dormir. Je voulais savoir la vérité. J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais je me tus quand Shinji verrouilla ses lèvres avec les miennes. Je me figeai, mais me laissa rapidement fondre. Je passais mes bras autours de lui. Les doigts de Shinji s'enfoncèrent dans mes cheveux courts. Nos langues se rapprochèrent, comme si elles cherchaient frénétiquement la chaleur de l'autre. Après un certain temps, il se dégagea.

"Dors un peu Velvet", murmura Shinji. J'hochai la tête et fermai les yeux.

Alors que je commençai à tomber dans le sommeil une troisième fois, j'entendis Shinji murmurer, "Tes cheveux me rappellent vraiment la lune."

* * *

Heeellloooo !

Voici le chapitre 11 de JLV.

Celui là il me plait bien:) Qu'en pensez vous ?

On en apprend plus sur Velvet et en plus la fin est juste magistrale ! (oui oui je m'emballe …)

J'espère que vous avez fait le plein de Shinji/ Velvet puisque notre vizard adoré va diparaitre pendant …. deux chapitres environ …. (ne me frappez pas!)

dans le chapitre suivant retour du brun mystérieux et d'un autre homme (Qui à votre avis?)

Cette semaine, il y aura trois chapitres de prévus plus un pour la semaine prochaine. Quel jour je n'en sait rien puisque j'ai de nombreux examens ^^' mais je pense que ce sera du genre mercredi, samedi et dimanche.

Gros bisous à tous !


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers : Bleach ne m'appartient pas et la fiction est à ReiraKurenai, je ne suis que la traductrice. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Review :

Zeriame :

Coucou !

Bienvenue sur JLV ! Oui c'est vrai que ce petit « couple » est mimi tout plein:) Qui est Velvet ? … hum …. mystère !

Oui c'est vrai que du coup Velvet et Shinji ont un paquet d'années d'écart mais moins que si Velvet était hu … ooups ! Ça tu le saura plus tard ^^

Gros bisous !

Khaaron :

Hey !

Et bah ! Si tu fonds déjà pour ça comment tu réagiras dans les chapitres suivants ? ^^

Rho c'est vrai que c'est une sacré feignasse celle là. Elle roupille toute la journée et elle arrive quand même à attirer des beaux mecs ! C'est trop pas justeeeuuuuhhhh !

Hum ... je m'emballe ...

Merci pour ta reviex qui comme toujours me fait un plaisir énorme:)

Gros bisous la miss !

Alisa-kun :

Salut !

Et oui ce chapitre était plutôt mignon. Mais maintenant nous allons entrer dans une période de sombres découvertes … (suspens)...

Gros bisous et merci pour ta review.

Plumel :

Coucou !

Et bien tu vas bientôt savoir ce passé qui t'intrigue tant … mais dans le chapitre d'après ;)

En attendant voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et qu'elle attisera à nouveau ta curiosité !

Gros bisous !

* * *

Just Like Ulquiora Chiffer

Cette fois ci, me réveiller à côté de Shinji ne me gêna pas du tout. Nous nous sommes levés chacun de notre côté. J'étendis mes bras et passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux courts. Décidemment, je ne regrettai pas mes cheveux longs.

Je pris une longue douche chaude, laissant l'eau couler le long de mon corps tandis que mon rêve tournait en boucle dans mon esprit. Ce n'était pas vraiment un cauchemar, ce n'était pas effrayant, mais d'une certaine façon, il me troublait. Le fait d'y avoir vu l'ennemi juré des shinigamis ne devait pas être un bon signe. Je ne le connaissais même pas!

Aizen Sosuke. Je me rappelais quelques détails sur lui que j'avais vus dans mon rêve. Des cheveux hirsutes bruns, des yeux de la même couleur que le chocolat et des lunettes noires. Je me figeai, les yeux écarquillés. Je regardai avec horreur les carrelages blancs de la douche.

Suigetsu! Aizen Sosuke ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Suigetsu. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas réalisé avant? C'était pourtant évident! On aurait pu les prendre pour des jumeaux! Mon cœur se mit à battre follement dans ma poitrine. J'avais laissé un monstre sanguinaire me toucher! Je l'avais laissé me couper les cheveux! Comment avais-je pu ne pas remarquer la présence du mal à côté de moi? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas senti son reiatsu?

Je sortis à toute vitesse de la douche, enveloppai une serviette autours de ma poitrine et me précipitai dehors. J'ignorai le fait que j'étais nue, qu'au moins huit personnes vivait dans l'entrepôt (et que la plupart était des hommes), et j'ignorai le fait que Shinji était un pervers, courant aussi vite que mes jambes pouvaient le supporter. Je suivais son aura doré, comme si c'était un deuxième soleil. Il était dehors. Je ne fis pas attention aux regards bizarres que je reçu de la part de Kensei et Mashiro quand je passai devant eux et me retrouvai à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt.

Hirako était appuyé contre un arbre un peu plus loin. J'accélérai, mais tout d'un coup, j'eu l'impression de courir au ralentis. Je paniquai. Je m'éloignais au lieu de me rapprocher. J'ouvris ma bouche pour crier, appeler son nom, mais ma voix m'abandonna. La peur m'envahit. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait?

Soudain, le monde sembla se figer. Plus rien ne bougeait à part moi. Je me retournais frénétiquement, une chair de poule parcourait ma peau. Un frisson traversa ma colonne vertébrale, puis je le sentis. Quelque chose me regardait. Je me retournai et croisa deux yeux d'un profond vert émeraude.

J'étais fascinée. Je n'avais jamais vu un vert aussi hypnotisant, mais en dépit de cette sublime couleur, ils étaient froids, calculateurs et détachés. Mon regard glissa sur le visage de leur propriétaire, vers le bas de ses yeux, son nez, puis ses lèvres. Sa peau était pâle, tellement blanche que la lune serait jalouse. Il était vêtu d'un costume de shinigami, seules les couleurs étaient inversées.

Je déglutis en remarquant son aura. Une couche d'un puissant reiatsu vert l'entourait, comme une forêt profonde. Il était sombre et lourd, encore pire que celui d'Ichigo! Je reculais brusquement avant de trébucher et de tomber sur mes fesses.

"Femme", siffla froidement la créature pâle, "Pourquoi coures-tu?"

Je levai le regard vers les deux gouffres verts et clignai des yeux. Pourquoi je courrais? Oh oui! Je voulais parler à Shinji! Je voulais lui dire que Suigetsu était Sosuke Aizen. Je devais le prévenir!

La créature pâle me regarda froidement, puis il se retourna et d'un claquement de doigt, il fit apparaitre un trou noir dans le ciel. Je pouvais sentir les ténèbres émaner du trou. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose comme ça. Ça s'insinuait dans mon corps et retournai mon estomac. Je n'aimais pas l'aura obscure qui provenait de ce trou. J'étais affreusement mal à l'aise.

"Que voulez-vous?" demandai-je finalement en m'étouffant à moitié. Ma voix était rauque.

"Rien", déclara la créature, "Je ne fais que suivre les ordres."

Mes yeux se fermèrent, j'étais incapable de lui poser plus de question car je fus assommée.

Quand je revins à moi, je me trouvais dans une chambre inconnue. Les murs, le plafond, même le mobilier était blanc. J'étais entourée de blanc. Un ordinaire et ennuyeux blanc. Je m'assis et retins mon souffle. Tout ce dont je pouvais me souvenir était la créature pâle aux yeux verts et c'était tout. Je saisis les draps en dessous de moi. J'étais dans un lit. Un lit blanc.

Je me mordis la lèvre et me levai rapidement. Je devais sortir d'ici. Maintenant. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, mais je n'allais certainement pas être une héroïne tragique qui pleure en attendant son "chevalier en armure étincelante" pour la retrouver et la sortir de sa tour. Ce n'était pas un conte de fées. C'était ma vie et j'en avais le contrôle.

Je m'approchai rapidement de la porte, pour finalement la trouver fermée. Je gémis et regardai autours de moi. Il y avait une seule fenêtre et elle était trop petite pour que je m'y faufile. Je regardai l'extérieur, étonnée. Il faisait noir, un croissant de lune reposait dans le ciel. C'était moi où elle était inversée? Un désert blanc sans fin s'étendait devant moi.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient avec le blanc?

Je m'avançai, les yeux écarquillés. Où étais-je? Je ne connaissais pas de désert blanc! Je regardai autour de moi, dans l'espoir de trouver un indice pour savoir où j'étais. Il n'y avait rien. La chambre était meublée d'un lit, d'un canapé et d'une table. C'était tout. Pas de livres, pas de télévision, il n'y avait rien pour se divertir.

La porte grinça derrière moi, me faisait me retourner. La créature pâle était là.

"Tu es réveillée", déclara-t-il froidement. Je fronçai les sourcils. J'étais toujours habillée d'une simple serviette. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte que j'étais presque nue. Ses yeux verts émeraude étaient uniquement rivés sur mon visage, mon corps n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui.

"Qui êtes-vous?" demandais-je, "Que voulez-vous de moi?"

"Rien", déclara la créature, "Je ne veux rien de vous."

"Alors ramenez-moi!", ordonnais-je.

"Je ne peux pas le faire", déclara-t-il, "Parce que ce que je ne peux rien faire de moi-même, les autres le font pour moi."

Je pouvais sentir la colère m'envahir, "Qui êtes-vous?"

"Je suis Ulquiorra Chiffer", répondit la créature pâle d'un ton neutre, "Cependant, ce n'est pas censé te regarder, femme."

Je grondai. Cet Ulquiorra commençait à me faire chier. Il se prenait pour qui? Faire irruption dans ma vie, m'assommer et m'emmener dans un désert blanc! Et en plus j'étais nue! Si je n'étais pas morte et impliquée dans le monde des shinigamis et des hollows, j'aurais dit que c'était un pervers.

Je fus tirée de ma rêverie quand quelque chose frappa mon visage. Je fronçai les sourcils quand je saisis le morceau de tissu blanc qui venait d'atterrir sur ma tête. Je regardai le bas et remarquai que ce n'était pas un simple morceau de tissu, mais un Furisode. Il était blanc (encore du blanc!) avec un obi noir. Je levai curieusement les yeux vers Ulquiorra.

"Met le", ordonna-t-il, "Aizen-sama veux te voir."

Mon sang se glaça quand le nom d'Aizen franchit les lèvres noires de la créature.

Ulquiorra me conduisit dans des dédalles de couloirs blancs (sans surprise!). Tout ce blanc allait certainement me rendre fou. Je marchais lentement, Ulquiorra étais à quelques pas devant moi. Je ralentis en arrivant à la fin du dernier couloir. Je ne voulais pas faire face à Aizen. Je ne voulais pas le rencontrer.

Je savais qu'il n'était pas honnête.

Dire que j'avais peur était un euphémisme. L'avertissement que la femme m'avait donné dans mon rêve résonna dans mon esprit. Elle m'avait dit de ne pas croiser le chemin d'Aizen. Il était dangereux. Shinji me l'avais dit, il était dangereux. Même au-delà du dangereux. C'était un monstre. Doté d'une intelligence et d'une puissance incroyable, c'est un ennemi imbattable, sauf si vous êtes un dieu.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je puisse le battre.

Ulquiorra se retourna et m'ordonna de me dépêcher. J'accélérai un petit peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde de nouveau devant lui. Et je ralentis de nouveau. Une seule question flottait dans mon esprit.

Qu'est-ce que me voulait Aizen Sosuke?

Devant moi se tenait deux grandes portes blanches. Elles étaient sculptés dans une lourde pierre (en tout cas elles en avaient l'air) et je me sentis petite et intimidée face à elles. Les portes s'ouvrirent après qu'Ulquiorra eu annoncé notre présence. Nous sommes entrés à l'intérieur. Encore une fois, tout était blanc, sauf le sol qui était noir. La pièce était grande et épurée, la seule chose qui attira mon attention, c'était une plate-forme avec un trône de pierre. En nous rapprochant, je distinguai une silhouette humaine assise sur le trône.

Ulquiorra s'arrêta. Je me tenais silencieusement à côté de lui, les yeux rivés sur l'homme au-dessus de nous. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns élégants avec une mèche retombant sur son front. Ses yeux étaient brun chocolat et ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un sourire inquiétant. Il était habillé d'une tenue de shinigami avec une sorte de manteau blanc par-dessus.

Je sus qui il était instantanément.

"J'ai apporté l'humaine Aizen-sama", déclara Ulquiorra.

"Je te remercie Ulquiorra", répondit la voix froide et profonde d'Aizen, il ne semblait pas reconnaissant du tout, "tu peux partir".

Ulquiorra salua, puis se retourna et sortit de la salle, me laissant seule avec Aizen Sosuke. Je me sentais encore plus nerveuse et intimidée, maintenant que j'étais seule avec lui. Le silence nous entourait.

"Alors", fit Aizen, brisant le silence, "Velvet, que penses-tu de ma forteresse?"

A vrai dire, je pensais que c'était un tas de merde blanche, mais je n'étais pas folle au point de le dire à haute voix, "Fascinante", était tout ce que je pouvais dire. Aizen sembla satisfait de ma réponse, car le sourire tendu sur son visage devint plus chaleureux.

"Qu'attendez-vous de moi?" demandai-je.

Aizen secoua la tête et claqua sa langue, "Patience, jeune fille. Toutes les réponses viendront avec le temps. Mais d'abord prenons un peu de thé."

Du thé? J'avais bien entendu? Venait-il de me proposer du thé? Du thé? Putain il n'allait pas bien! Depuis quand prenait-on le thé avec ses ennemis?!

Aizen disparu de son trône et apparu devant moi en un éclair. Ça me fit sursauter et trébucher en arrière. Je sentis mon pied glisser et dégringola au sol, mais Aizen attrapa mon poignet de justesse et me releva. Je retrouvai mon équilibre et m'éloigna rapidement de lui.

"Vous m'avez menti!", crachai-je, "Vous m'aviez dit que votre nom était Suigetsu! Vous m'aviez dit que vous étiez mon ami!"

Aizen sourit, "Je suis ton ami, je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'étais plus."

Je grognai. Aizen continua de sourire. Il se retourna et commença à se diriger vers une autre porte. Je le suivi, ne voulant pas rester seule dans une salle où les monstres pouvaient surgir à tout moment. Nous sommes entrés dans une autre grande salle épurée avec une table et des chaises au centre. Aizen s'assit à la table et me fit signe de m'assoir à côté de lui. Je m'exécutai sans un mot.

"Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois venue me rendre visite", sourit Aizen, "Je me languissais de te reparler."

Lui rendre visite? Mon cul oui! C'était un enlèvement! Je restai pourtant silencieuse, regardant la table blanche. Un serviteur étrange arriva avec le thé et nous servit une tasse. La richesse de l'arôme du thé au jasmin envahit mes narines. Au moins, le thé était normal.

Aizen prit une gorgée, puis il se reconcentra sur moi, "Dis-moi Velvet, à quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as vu ta mère?"

Je levai les yeux, surprise. De quoi parlait-il? Ma mère était morte! Il aurait dû le savoir puisqu'il avait soi-disant fait des recherches sur moi!

"Quand j'avais dix ans", dis-je, "Elle est morte."

Le sourire d'Aizen s'élargit, "En es-tu sûre?"

Je fronçai les sourcils, "Que voulez-vous dire?"

"Ta mère humaine est morte quand tu avais dix ans", fit remarquer Aizen, "Qu'en est-il de ta vraie mère? Celle qui t'as mise au monde?"

Je me figeai. _Humaine. Ma vraie mère. M'as mise au monde._ Ces phrases résonnaient dans mon esprit comme si une chute de pierre dégringolait dans mon crâne. Il était malade! Je n'avais pas deux mères! Ce n'était pas possible que ma mère _ne soit pas_ humaine. J'étais humaine! Je savais que j'étais humaine!

"Tu ne sais rien, n'est-ce pas? Takumi à tout gardé secret? Il pense que c'est une bonne idée. Quel fou!" Fit Aizen en se mettant à rire. Il prit une autre gorgée de son thé. Je ne répondais pas. Aizen rit de plus belle. "Ton frère est comme son père. Sceptique. Il pense qu'il fait les bonnes choses pour toi, mais tu lui glisse doucement entre les doigts. Heureusement, je ne suis pas ton frère ni son père, alors je vais te dire la vérité. Velvet, ma chère, n'est pas ton vrai nom."

* * *

Hellllooooo!

Enfin les choses sérieuses qui commencent! Et oui, Aizen en sait beaucoup plus qu'on ne pourrais le croire sur Velvet. Mais pourquoi agit-il comme ça envers elle ? Manipulaition ou sincérité d'après vous ? Commencez vous à avoir des hypothèses sur notre chère Velvet ?

Dans le prochain chapitre qui sortira demain, notre mégalomane à la mèche rebelle nous révélera enfin le passé de Velvet. Quel sera-t-il d'après vous ?

Gros bisous!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers : Bleach ne m'appartient pas et la fiction est à ReiraKurenai, je ne suis que la traductrice. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Review :

Plumel :

Coucou !

Et oui Notre peite Velvet c'est bien fait emmener de force au Hueco Mondo et elle y restera encore tout ce chapitre:)

Gros bisous!

Khaaron :

Hello !

Et bah dis donc ça a vraiment étonné tout le monde l ecoup du Hueco Mondo ^^.

Merci beaucoup pour ta review j'éspère que la suite te plaira !

Gros bisous !

* * *

Just Like Motoko Kannagi

Ça me tomba dessus comme une bombe.

"Quoi?", m'écriai-je en me levant, la colère coulant dans mes veines. Cet homme était fou! "Bien sûr que mon vrai nom est Velvet! C'est le nom que ma mère m'a donné!"

"Hum", sourit Aizen, "C'est le nom que ta mère humaine t'a donné."

Je me figeai. Il l'avait encore dit. Ma mère humaine. La femme qui m'avait élevée n'était pas ma mère biologique? Elle me traitait comme sa propre fille afin de me cacher la vérité?

"Je ne comprends pas", murmurai-je.

"Evidemment que tu ne comprends pas", dit Aizen, "Ton stupide frère ne t'a rien dit."

Je me rassis, mon esprit complètement perdu. Devais-je faire confiance à cet homme? Allait-il vraiment me dire la vérité, ou essayait-il de me laver le cerveau? Je saisi ma tasse et pris une grande gorgée de thé. Ma gorge était sèche, mais le thé n'étancha pas ma soudaine soif.

"Si ma "mère" n'est pas ma vraie mère, alors qui l'est?" demandai-je.

"Son nom était Aiko", répondit Aizen, "Je suis certain que tu l'as rencontré dans tes rêves. Une femme avec des cheveux lilas."

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Mon rêve ... la femme qui m'avait dit qu'Aizen était dangereux, que je ne devais pas le croiser. C'était ma mère! C'était la femme qui m'avait donné naissance! Mais ça n'avait pas de sens!

"Elle m'avait appelé Velvet", lui dis-je.

"Elle a fait ça ?", marmonna Aizen, "Mais c'est uniquement parce que tu te reconnais en tant que Velvet. Ton nom a été confiné et ta conscience ne peut pas l'atteindre."

Je pris une profonde inspiration, essayant de calmer mon cœur qui battait de façon frénétique. Je pris une autre gorgée de thé, mais ma gorge restait désespérément sèche. Je remuais dans mon siège. Mes jambes me faisaient mal, pourquoi, je ne savais pas. Je me mordis la lèvre et mon cœur se souleva. Je levai les yeux vers les orbes bruns chocolat d'Aizen.

"Si c'était vraiment ma mère, alors pourquoi m'a-t-elle abandonnée?" demandai-je.

"Elle ne l'a pas fait", répondit Aizen, "Elle a été forcée. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, tu serais morte."

"Morte", répétai-je.

"Exact", déclara Aizen, "son mari t'aurait tuée."

J'explosais, "Impossible! Pourquoi mon propre père m'aurait tuée?"

Aizen se mit à rire, "Car il n'était pas ton père."

Mon cœur se serra. Le mari de ma mère n'était pas mon père ... ce qui signifiait que j'avais été conçue dans l'adultère? J'avais été le résultat d'une aventure passagère? Cela signifiait que Takumi n'était pas mon frère, mais mon_ demi-frère_?

"Commençons par le début", déclara Aizen, "Quand tu es née."

Aizen toucha mon poignet, me faisant frissonner, sa peau était glaciale. J'eus le souffle coupé quand le monde autour de nous se tordit brusquement, puis nous avons atterris sur le sol avec un bruit doux. Nous étions à l'intérieur d'une grande salle d'un manoir. Autour de moi se trouvaient des tatamis et des panneaux Shoji. Ça devait être une maison traditionnelle japonaise.

"Où sommes-nous?", demandai-je.

"Dans le passé", déclara Aizen, "il y a environ un siècle."

Mon attention se détourna quand j'entendis un cri résonner dans la maison. Je grinçai des dents et regardai Aizen, qui souriait. Sa main toujours autours de mon poignet. Il me tira et me traîna vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les cris. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet.

Nous sommes arrivés dans une chambre, où un groupe de femme était réunis autour d'un lit. Une autre femme était couchée sur le lit, les jambes fléchies et la tête inclinée vers l'arrière. Elle était la source des cris.

"Regarde", ordonna Aizen.

"Pousser!" ordonna la sage-femme à sa maîtresse. Tous les autres serviteurs étaient réunis autour du lit, essayant de leur mieux de calmer la dame, mais rien ne fonctionnait.

"Je pousse bon sang!", cria la femme, ses cheveux lilas s'accrochaient à son visage en sueur.

"Vous pouvez le faire Milady!", reprirent les serviteurs, "Vous l'avez déjà fait avec le jeune maître après tout!"

"Je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire à nouveau!", hurla la femme en réponse. La sage-femme soupira. Cette jeune femme ne changera jamais.

"J'ai besoin que vous vous concentriez, Lady Aiko", ajouta sévèrement la sage-femme. Les yeux d'Aiko se reportèrent sur la sage-femme qui était accroupi entre ses jambes, prêt à attraper le bébé qui était sur le point de naître.

"Je ne veux pas", murmura Aiko. La sage-femme sourit, désolée, ce qui provoqua la confusion des autres serviteurs. Pourquoi la dame ne voulait pas donner naissance à ce bébé? La vie de cet enfant était une bénédiction! Un second héritier pour la famille Kannagi! Tout le monde, y compris Aiko devait se réjouir de la naissance du bébé!

"Je sais Milady", murmura la sage-femme, "Je sais, mais vous le devez ... si ce bébé venait à mourir, votre mari vous blâmerait."

Aiko se mordit la lèvre inférieure et leva les yeux au plafond. La sage-femme attendit patiemment, jusqu'à ce qu'Aiko hoche la tête. La sage-femme sourit et se prépara.

"Poussez!"

Je regardais la scène devant moi, pendant qu'Aiko ... enfin, ma mère ... me donnait naissance. C'était étrange, de se voir entrer dans le monde. J'étais petite et dodue, avec un filet de cheveux argenté au-dessus de ma tête. Je ne pleurais pas. Ma mère paniqua, pensant que j'étais morte, mais elle n'avait pas l'air trop attristé non plus. Je pensai qu'elle voulait que je meure, après tout j'étais une enfant conçue dans l'adultère. Elle avait apporté la honte sur elle-même et ne voulait pas que les autres le sachent. Ça me fit mal de savoir que ma mère voulait ma mort.

La sage-femme annonça que j'étais vivante et en bonne santé. J'étais enveloppée dans une couverture blanche et me donna à ma mère, qui me tenait alors pour la première fois. J'ai regardé ma mère pleurer en me regardant. Je pouvais voir l'affection et l'amour qui s'installa sur son visage quand elle regarda mon alter-égo du passé.

"Elle ...", sanglotai-je. Aizen me regarda.

"Oui", déclara Aizen, "Elle t'a aimée à la minute où elle t'a tenue dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de se perdre. Le désir de te voir morte s'est de suite envolé par la fenêtre."

Je ne dis pas un mot. Au lieu de ça, je regardai les larmes de ma mère. C'était tellement beau, c'était presque comme si je rêvais.

"Ecoute", commanda Aizen.

J'écoutais.

Aiko serra la main de sa fille entre ses doigts. Elle était si petite et fragile, avec une adorable chevelure argentée et des yeux améthyste. Aiko était heureuse que le bébé n'avait pas de ressemblance avec son vrai père ... cela signifiait que l'origine de sa fille pouvait être secrète.

"C'est bien ma fille", murmura Aiko en ouvrant son kimono pour approcher l'enfant de son sein, "je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal."

Pendant que le bébé tétait, Aiko imagina la vie future de sa fille. Si le secret était gardé, elle pourrai grandir dans la paix. Le but d'Aiko était désormais d'enfouir ce secret le plus loin possible.

"Quel sera son nom Milady?" demanda un serviteur. Aiko réfléchit pendant un court instant, se demandant quel nom pouvait convenir à sa fille.

"Motoko", murmura Aiko, "Son nom sera Motoko."

Les serviteurs sourirent.

J'eus le souffle coupé. Des frissons coururent sur ma peau quand le nom, Motoko, résonna dans mon esprit. Ce nom ... je connaissais ce nom! C'était mon nom! Comment avais-je pu oublier mon propre nom? Je m'effondrai, mon poignet se libéra de la poigne d'Aizen et le monde se renversa à nouveau. Je me retrouvai à la table où nous avions bu le thé.

Aizen me regardait curieusement, "Me crois-tu maintenant?"

J'hochai lentement la tête, "Comment avez-vous fait cela? Comment m'avez-vous montrés ma naissance?"

Aizen rit, "J'ai mes techniques. Je peux t'en montrer beaucoup plus, mais le veux-tu vraiment?"

Je ne savais pas si je voulais en voir plus. Mon passé était-il violent? Etait-il douloureux ou effrayant? Le mari de ma mère avait-il essayé de me tuer? Avait-il essayé ou était-ce juste une peur de ma mère? J'ai regardé la tasse de thé devant moi. Elle était vide. Ma gorge était sèche et j'avais encore soif. Aizen dû lire dans mes pensées car il appela un serviteur pour préparer du thé frais.

"Mon passé est-il violent? Devrais-je le voir?", demandai-je.

"C'est à toi de décider", répondit Aizen, "Mais dis-toi Velvet, que tu découvriras une vérité sombre et indéniable. Tu ne seras plus jamais comme avant après l'avoir vue."

Je fronçai les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire? Mon passé était si horrible que ça me changerai?

"Que voulez-vous dire?" demandai-je.

"Tu pourrais ne plus être en mesure de faire face à nouveau à ta mère", répondit Aizen, "Ou à ton frère ... ou à Shinji Hirako."

Je me figeai. Shinji ... je me demandais s'il avait remarqué ma disparition? M'a-t-il vu me faire enlever? Avait-il eu peur quand j'avais disparu de la surface de la terre? Je serai les poings.

"Je veux savoir la vérité", lui dis-je.

Aizen hocha la tête, "Et elle t'appartient. Mais d'abord, je veux te demander quelque chose."

Qu'est-ce que Sosuke Aizen pouvait bien vouloir de moi? Je n'avais rien à lui donner. Aizen sembla remarquer mon trouble car il rit en tapotant mon bras.

"Rien de fou, ne t'inquiète pas", déclara-t-il, "Je veux juste une chose. Ta fidélité."

"Ma fidélité?". J'eus le souffle coupé. Comment pouvait-il me demander une telle chose? M'associer avec mon ennemi! En vérité, je l'avais toujours considéré comme un ennemi! Je n'avais pas changé d'avis! Après tout Shinji me l'avait dit, je savais que je ne devais jamais faire confiance à Aizen.

Aizen hocha la tête, "Tu n'as pas à devenir mon allié, ou rejoindre mes rangs. Tu es libre Velvet. Une liberté que je ne veux pas te prendre. Mais je ne veux pas me battre contre toi. Je ne veux pas te voir sur le champ de bataille de la bataille finale."

J'étais stupéfaite. Essayait-il de me protéger? Etait-ce son envie? Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi mon ennemi voulait me protéger? Pourquoi voulait-il me tenir loin de la bataille où Shinji aurait sûrement besoin de moi?

"Pourquoi?" demandai-je. L'avertissement de ma mère résonna dans ma tête, "Ne croise jamais le chemin de Sosuke Aizen. Personne ne peut rivaliser avec sa puissance."

Notre thé arriva et Aizen sourit en prenant une gorgée. Je tremblais, il souriait trop et ça commençait à me faire peur.

"Pourquoi, hein?" demanda Aizen, en me regardant avec un lueur espiègle dans ses yeux chocolat, "Je me le demande. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal. Maintenant bois ton thé et Ulquiorra t'escortera chez toi."

"Attendez ... vous allez me ramener chez moi? Chez Shinji?" demandai-je, choquée.

Aizen sourit, "Si c'est là ta maison, alors oui je te laisserai y retourner, mais souviens toi que je veillerai sur toi. Si tu souhaites revenir me parler, tu auras simplement à penser à aujourd'hui."

"Comme par télépathie?" demandai-je.

"Oui", sourit Aizen, "Quelque chose comme ça. J'enverrais Ulquiorra te chercher si tu as besoin de me voir."

"Vous n'avez aucune arrière-pensée?"

"Non."

"Comment puis-je être sûre que je peux vous faire confiance?", demandai-je, sceptique.

"Parce que", murmura Aizen, "Je ne suis pas ce que tu penses que je suis."

* * *

Bonjour !

Voilà le chapitre 13 qui devait arriver dimanche mais qui pour des raisons de feignantise aigue, n'a pas été posté ^^'. Bon alors voilà …. maintenant vous savez qui est Velvet ou devrais-je dire Motoko.

Dans le prochain chapitre, c'est le retour du Shinji Velvet et de quelqu'un d'autre … qui ?

Gros bisous !


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimers : Bleach ne m'appartient pas et la fiction est à ReiraKurenai, je ne suis que la traductrice. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Review :**

Plumel :

Salut !

Bon alors est-ce que ton hypothèse est loufoque ? …. je ne dirais rien !

Et oui on en apprend beaucoup sur ce chapitre et j'étais sûre que tu allait aimer ^^ mais celui là sera encore mieux (enfin pas sur les mêmes choses).

Gros bisous !

Alisa-kun :

Coucou !

Et oui notre petite Velvet est pleine de mystère et c'est pas prêt de s'arrêter:)

Pour le personnage qui va faire son grand retour, je te laisse voir à la fin de ce chapitre là ^^.

Gros bisous !

* * *

Just Like a Lover

Ulquiorra me ramena exactement à l'endroit où il m'avait enlevée. Il me lança un regard froid puis disparut dans un trou sombre. Je regardai autours de moi. La nuit était tombée. J'étais partie aussi longtemps? Shinji devait être mort d'inquiétude. Je me mordis la lèvre ... avaient-ils remarqué mon absence?

Hésitante, j'entrai dans l'entrepôt. J'eus le souffle coupé. Le monde devint lumineux et je pus voir les différentes flammes colorées des reiatsus des autres. Etrangement, aucune douleur ne me submergea. Je ne me sentais pas submergé par la pression, c'était comme si tout était redevenu normal. Etait-ce à cause d'Aizen? M'avait-il fait quelque chose?

Shinji apparu en un éclair devant moi, les yeux écarquillés. Il tendit la main pour me toucher, mais hésita avant que sa main entre en contact avec ma peau. Je lui souris, lui montrant que j'étais vraiment là. Il sembla être convaincu, car il me caressa la joue, puis passa ses doigts osseux dans mes cheveux courts.

"Où étais-tu?", me demanda-t-il.

J'ouvris la bouche pour tout lui dire, mais je me rappelai ma promesse, "J'avais besoin d'air frais."

Les yeux de Shinji se rétrécirent, "Tu as complètement disparue de la surface de la terre. Je ne pouvais plus te sentir!"

Je baissais le visage, dans l'espoir de cacher ma culpabilité, "Je suis désolée."

Shinji s'éloigna de moi et se retourna, "C'est pas grave."

Je levai les yeux, agacée qu'il prenne la situation dans ce sens, mais j'étais reconnaissante qu'il ne me pousse pas à lui dire la vérité. Il savait sans doute que je ne m'étais pas juste baladée. Il n'était pas stupide.

"Tu étais inquiet?" demandai-je. Shinji me regarda par-dessus son épaule, se retourna et fit un grand pas vers moi. Je déglutis quand il me surplomba de toute se hauteur et reculai. Mais Shinji attrapa mon poignet et me tira vers lui.

"Inquiet?", répéta Shinji, "Inquiet est un euphémisme!"

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je levai la tête et croisai un regard si intense que j'avais envie de fondre. Mon cœur martelait dans ma poitrine. Je ne savais pas ce que voulait dire Shinji par un tel regard, je ne savais pas quoi penser de sa réaction. Je dois avouer que j'avais peur, mais je restais là, je sentais un sentiment étrange traverser mon corps. C'était une sensation que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant. C'était inconfortable mais si plaisant en même temps. Je levai les bras et pris en coupe les joues de Shinji. Elles étaient chaudes par rapport à mes doigts glacés.

"Je suis désolée", murmurai-je en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer ses lèvres. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avais pris de faire une telle chose, mais c'était agréable. Shinji resta immobile, mais en me reculant, je vis dans ses yeux qu'il était soulagé. Je souris et l'embrassai à nouveau, cette fois il répondit.

"Je suis désolée", murmurai-je de nouveau. Shinji soupira, secoua la tête et enveloppa ses bras autours de ma taille, me serrant fermement contre lui. Je respirai son odeur et souris.

"Ne le sois pas", murmura Shinji, "Je suis heureux que tu sois saine et sauve."

Je caressai son dos et me détacha de son étreinte. C'était surprenant de voir à quel point notre relation avait changé dans le peu de temps que nous avions partagés ensemble. Ce n'était plus le coureur de jupon blond et ennuyeux qui avait fait de mon travail un enfer. C'était mon ami, mon gardien ... ma personne spéciale.

"Je suis fatigué", dis-je, un léger mal de tête se formait dans mon crâne, "je pense que je m"habitue à mes capacités."

"Tant mieux", commenta Shinji, "Dès que tu les maitrisera, on pourra t'apprendre quelques notions de base."

"Des notions de base de quoi?", demandai-je.

Shinji haussa les épaules, "de Self-defense peut-être?"

Je grognai, "Comme si je n'étais pas déjà capable de le faire!"

Shinji se mit à rire, pinça mes joues et disparu en haut des escaliers. Je le fixai. Je n'étais pas une gamine!

Je ne pris pas la peine de chercher un endroit pour dormir et vint me recroqueviller à côté de Shinji. Ce n'était pas étrange de me coucher près de lui. Ça me paraissait normal, comme si je le faisais depuis des années. Shinji était déjà endormi, des doux ronflements s'échappaient de son côté du lit. Ces sons m'aidèrent à me détendre. Je fermai les yeux et me forçai à oublier ce que m'avait dit Aizen. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Qui était vraiment Aizen? Il m'avait affirmé ne pas être ce que je pensais qu'il était ... alors qui était-il exactement? Etait-il mon ennemi ... ou mon allié? Il était l'ennemi des shinigamis à ce que je sache. Mais moi? Ne suis-je pas juste une fille prise au milieu?

Je soupirai et me retourna sur le dos. Ça allait être une longue nuit.

Je me réveillai quand quelque chose me secoua doucement. Je remuai et ouvris lentement les yeux. Shinji était penché sur moi, ses lèvres étirées dans un sourire paresseux. Je baillai et tirai les couvertures jusqu'à mon cou. Il faisait très froid.

"Hm?" fut tout ce qui s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je refermai les yeux.

"Bon sang Velvet", gémit Shinji, "Cesse d'être aussi mignonne!"

Je souris, "Tu adores ça."

"Quoi qu'il en soit", répliqua Shinji, "Lève-toi et marche ma belle."

"Non"

Je pouvais sentir l'agacement de Shinji, mais je l'ignorai. Je tirai la couverture sur ma tête et soupira en sentant la chaleur. Shinji s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi et tira les couvertures loin de moi. Je gémis, mais quand Shinji me poussa sur le côté, je me mis à rire. Il me poussa de nouveau, mais j'ai simplement rit et refusai de bouger.

"Tu ne veux pas venir à un rendez-vous?" demanda Shinji. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je m'assis, les yeux écarquillés.

"Tu peux répéter s'il te plait?" répondis-je.

Shinji rit, "Un rencard ... avec moi. Qu'en dis-tu?"

Il l'avait dit.

Ça commençait à m'énerver d'être coincée dans mon uniforme scolaire. Cela voulait dire que j'allais être démodée pour mon premier rendez-vous avec un homme. Ok, techniquement c'était mon deuxième, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment compté le premier comme un vrai rendez-vous ... ça avait juste été une blague d'un camarade de classe stupide. Ouai, en fait je n'avais pas trop envie d'y aller.

Shinji nous prépara du café avant de partir. Il but le sien (sans sucre ni lait) en trois secondes chrono, me laissant avec le mien, noyé dans le sucre et le lait, posé sur la table. J'attendai qu'il refroidisse. Shinji se moqua de ma tête déconfite, passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Il avait l'air étrangement peiné pendant un court instant, mais son froncement de sourcils disparut rapidement, remplacé par son sourire arrogant habituel.

Après avoir enfin fini mon café, nous sommes partis. Shinji me conduisit le long de la rivière qui traversait la ville. Nous marchions le long de la rive, profitant de la tranquillité de l'eau. Une voiture ou un piéton passaient occasionnellement, mais à part ça, tout était calme.

Shinji ramassa une pierre et la jeta dans l'eau. Elle ricocha, créant de longues ondulations avant de traverser la surface. Je la regardais, hypnotisée. J'avais toujours aimée l'eau, c'était une des seules choses qui me tranquillisait. Shinji remarqua que j'étais ailleurs et en profita pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les miens. Je lui souris. C'était étrange, ce bonheur pétillant qui m'envahissait à chaque fois que j'étais avec lui. Je me sentais tellement ... moi-même.

"La Soul Society te manque-t-elle?" demandai-je.

Shinji me lança un regard étrange avant de retourner son attention vers l'eau, "Parfois, il y a quelques personnes là-bas qui me manque beaucoup."

"Tu as de la famille?"

Shinji secoua la tête, "Non, pas vraiment. Ce sont les Vizards ma famille maintenant."

J'hochai lentement la tête, "Et quelqu'un de spécial?". Je serai sa main en lui demandant cela. Shinji serra la mienne en retour.

"Il y avait quelqu'un", chuchota-t-il, "Une fille. Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle à l'époque, c'était encore une enfant, mais j'ai pris soin d'elle plus que n'importe qui. Elle avait des cheveux de la couleur de la lune et un sourire aussi lumineux que le soleil."

"Essayes-tu d'être poétique?" Demandai-je, un sourire en coin.

Shinji renifla, "Au moins j'aurais essayé."

Je ris, "Cette petite fille me ressemble énormément."

Shinji se tourna vers moi, "C'est un peu prétentieux. Mais c'était peut-être toi."

Le silence. Je le regardai, mes yeux améthyste cherchaient une trace d'hésitation, de tromperie, mais il n'y en avait aucune. Shinji était totalement honnête et sincère. Je lui demandai doucement s'il était sérieux, il hocha simplement la tête. C'est à ce moment-là que je sus qu'Aizen Sosuke m'avait vraiment dit la vérité.

Notre ballade se finit dans un parc, où nous nous assîmes tous les deux sur une branche d'un arbre. De là, nous regardions le monde bouger en dessous de ne pieds. Mon esprit était encore en train de penser au fait que je comptais beaucoup pour Shinji, et pas seulement maintenant, mais depuis toute petite. Mes rêves n'étaient donc pas des bêtises ... je le connaissais vraiment quand j'étais enfant. Mais c'est tout ce que je savais. Je ne me souvenais de rien d'autre.

"J'adore venir ici", déclara Shinji, "Regarder le monde évoluer, alors que je reste figé dans le temps."

Je caressai son épaule, "Tu n'es pas seul Shinji. Tous les autres morts observent le temps défiler alors qu'ils se promènent, le temps ne les concerne plus non plus."

Les lèvres de Shinji se pincèrent en une fine ligne, "Je sais. Mais parfois je souhaite de ne plus être mort. Bien que je ressente les mêmes choses que les vivants, je ne pourrai plus jamais vieillir ..."

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je supposais que j'étais encore trop jeune pour être en mesure de comprendre ces choses-là. J'étais morte récemment, donc pour moi, c'était encore difficile de saisir le concept de ne jamais vieillir. Là encore, étais-je vraiment morte? Si mes parents venaient de la Soul Society, n'étais-je pas un cas particulier? Etais-je vraiment morte?

"Comment nous sommes nous rencontrés?" demandai-je pour changer de sujet. Shinji eut l'air surpris, et je pus sentir son hésitation, mais il se détendit.

"C'était une journée banale", déclara Shinji, "Je testais un petit groupe de futurs apprentis de la cinquième division. Takumi en faisait partie. Votre mère était malade et il avait été obligé de t'emmener avec lui. Tu étais encore un bébé à l'époque."

Je souris, "Tu me dit la vérité."

Shinji fronça les sourcils, "Je t'avais dit que je te la dirais non?"

J'hochai la tête, "Oui mais ... tu m'as dit ce que je savais déjà un peu."

Shinji haussa les épaules, "Je pensais que c'était juste ce qu'il fallait."

Je ris, "Continue, j'en sais déjà beaucoup."

"Vraiment?", demanda Shinji, son sourcil levé, "Comment?"

Je ris et plaça un index devant mes lèvres, "C'est mon petit secret!"

Shinji me tenait la main sur le chemin du retour à l'entrepôt. Nous avons parlé et ri et nous amusions à nous pousser. C'était comme si j'étais encore en vie, rien que pour un court instant. Je tombai et Shinji me rattrapa. Il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et planta des baisers sur mon front, mes yeux et mes joues. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire, il me chatouillait la peau.

Alors que nous approchions de l'entrepôt, j'ai senti quelque chose d'autre. Chaque flamme de reiatsu était présente, ce qui signifiait que tous les Vizards ainsi qu'Ichigo étaient là. Ce n'était pas ce qui m'inquiétait. Non. C'était la nouvelle flamme, qui brûlait violemment, qui me prit au dépourvu. Shinji et moi nous sommes arrêtés devant l'entrée, une paire d'yeux nous regardaient froidement.

Je fus la première à parler, "T-Takumi?"

Takumi me regarda puis sourit, "Bonjour ma sœur."

"Que fais-tu là?" demandai-je. Takumi sourit et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux argentés, puis déplaça ses yeux améthyste vers Shinji. Une salutation silencieuse se fit entre les deux hommes, Takumi se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

"Je suis sorti ce matin", souligna Takumi, "Et je suis venue ici, car je n'avais pas d'autre endroit où aller."

* * *

Helllllloooooo !

Le grand retour du Shinji Velvet et de Takumi ! J'ai pas trop de chose à dire sur ce chapitre, je l'aime tout simplement:)

Dans le prochain, Takumi va passer un interrogatoire mené avec brio par Sherlock-Velvet !

Gros bisous à tous !


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimers : Bleach ne m'appartient pas et la fiction est à ReiraKurenai, je ne suis que la traductrice. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Review :

Guest : (désolé tu n 'as pas laissé de pseudo ^^).

Coucou !

Merci beaucoup et oui c'est vrai que Takumi est intriguant mais il va nous révéler quelques petites choses assez sympa dans ce chapitre:)

merci pour ta review

gros bisous !

* * *

Just Like Aiko

Je fus l'une des premières à me lever le lendemain matin. J'avais hâte de demander à Takumi pourquoi il avait été si vite libéré par l'hôpital. Ça paraissait anormal après avoir passé autant de temps dans le coma. Et pourquoi était-il venu ici? Pourquoi n'était-il pas retourné à notre appartement?"

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la seule chose que je voulais savoir. Je voulais aussi connaître la vérité. Toute la vérité. Pas seulement les quelques morceaux de mon passé glanés auprès des autres.

Donc je sortis du lit et me précipitai vers le ré de chaussée. Takumi était déjà réveillé, assis sur le canapé en lisant un vieux livre. Il ne sembla pas me remarquer avant que je m'assois à côté de lui pour me recroqueviller en boule contre lui. Takumi me regarda, soupira et ferma son livre.

"Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de ne pas pouvoir m'en sortir cette fois?" demanda-t-il.

"Parce que tu ne pourras pas", répondis-je déterminée. Takumi leva les yeux au ciel, jeta son livre sur le côté et se rassit. Il enveloppa son bras autours de mes épaules et me rapprocha de lui.

"Tu ressembles vraiment à mère, ça fait peur." murmura Takumi.

"N'est-ce pas?" confirmai-je.

Takumi leva un sourcil, "Comment le sais-tu?"

Je souris innocemment. Je faisais confiance à Takumi, mais je ne pense pas que je devais lui dire qu'Aizen m'avait dit beaucoup de chose. J'avais le sentiment que mon frère ne le prendrait pas très bien, pas plus que Shinji d'ailleurs. C'était mieux qu'ils ne sachent rien.

"Je le sais, c'est tout" murmurai-je, "Je connais aussi mon vrai prénom. Peux-tu m'appeler par mon prénom Takumi?"

Les yeux de celui-ci s'obscurcirent, "Motoko."

Un frisson parcourut mon dos quand il chuchota mon nom. C'était étrange d'être appelée comme ça, mais en même temps c'était agréable. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai. Le silence s'installa entre nous mais c'était apaisant. Ma colère envers Takumi avait disparu, remplacé par du bonheur et de l'espoir. L'espoir d'un avenir meilleur, l'espoir d'être aimée. Je pense que je m'étais levée du bon pied ce matin.

"Quand nous étions petits", Commença Takumi, brisant le silence, "Tu me suppliais de te porter sur mon dos. Mère était trop malade pour jouer avec toi, j'avais l'habitude de passer beaucoup de temps avec toi."

J'ouvris les yeux et me tournai vers Takumi, concentrée sur ce qu'il disait. J'allais enfin connaître la vérité.

Takumi se racla la gorge, "Ta couleur préférée était le vert, et je te faisais souvent des couronnes en feuille de figuier. Oh, et Hirako t'avais donné une tortue en peluche verte. Je ne sais pas où il avait eu ce truc. Mais tu l'avais adorée et l'avait appelée Fred."

J'ai ri. Takumi sourit. "Et puis, le Seireitei a commencé un programme d'apprentissage. J'ai décidé de m'inscrire et j'ai rapidement été repéré. Je devais souvent te prendre avec moi parce que mère était malade, mais tu aimais ça. Hirako s'occupait de toi, il te divertissait avec son jazz de barbare. Tu aimais ses cheveux, tu y avais même mis des marguerites dedans un jour!"

J'essayai d'imaginer Shinji avec des marguerites dans les cheveux. C'était une image très bizarre. Il ressemblerait à un hippie ...

"Et mon père?" demandai-je. Takumi ne l'avait pas mentionné une seule fois, ce qui était bizarre.

L'étreinte de Takumi sur mon épaule se resserra, "Mon père n'était jamais à la maison quand nous avions besoin de lui. Il travaillait la plupart du temps."

"Oh", balbutiai-je, "Et le mien? Connaissais-tu mon père Takumi?"

Takumi secoua la tête, "Quand j'ai découvert que tu étais ma demi-sœur, j'ai essayé de demander des détails à mère, mais elle était réticente à m'en parler."

J'hochai la tête. Le silence retomba. Puis les yeux de mon frère s'écarquillèrent. "Comment sais-tu que nous n'avons pas le même père?"

Je clignai des yeux, puis tiqua. Je n'avais pas dit à Takumi que je le savais. Oups. Je ris nerveusement. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que c'était Aizen qui me l'avait dit! Velvet trouve une solution!

"Euh", répondis-je, "Shinji me l'a dit." Takumi me lança un étrange regard mais sembla croire mon mensonge.

"Eh bien oui, nous n'avons pas le même père", continua Takumi, "et cela est malheureusement tombé dans les oreilles du mien. Il était furieux que mère ai commis une infidélité et il a menacé de vous tuer. Il n'a aucun respect pour les vies qu'il ne juge pas assez digne."

J'hochai lentement la tête, un peu attristée. Comment ma mère pouvait vivre avec un mari comme ça? Abusait-il d'elle? Je n'espérais pas. Je ne voulais pas que ma mère souffre, même si je ne la connaissais pas.

"Mère était très malade à ce moment-là", continua mon frère, "Mais elle voulait s'enfuir avec toi. J'étais inquiet pour sa santé, alors pendant qu'elle dormait, deux membres de notre famille et moi nous sommes enfuis avec toi dans le monde réel. J'ai modifié ta mémoire pour que tu penses être une humaine ordinaire et nous avons vécu une vie ordinaire."

Je tiquai. "Alors ... nos parents humains étaient de notre famille?" demandai-je. Takumi hocha la tête. Je serais les poings et baissai le regard vers mes genoux. Donc ils n'étaient pas juste deux inconnus qui m'avaient élevés. Ils étaient liés à nous et sont morts pour nous. Je devrai aller visiter leur tombe pour les remercier.

Le silence s'installa une fois de plus et cette fois il dura un bon moment. Aucun de nous ne parla de nouveau. Nous étions juste assis là, dans le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec un sourire sur notre visage.

Mon frère m'avait vraiment manqué.

Les jours suivant défilèrent rapidement. Une après-midi, il y avait eu une énorme montée d'énergie et Ichigo était sorti de l'entrepôt comme un chien enragé. Apparemment, un groupe de puissant arrancar était apparu de nouveau et Ichigo voulait protéger ses amis. A vrai dire, il n'était pas encore prêt pour le combat, mais Shinji le laissa partir.

Takumi passait la plupart du temps avec moi. Nous riions et parlions de notre passé. Lui me racontait des histoires sur son entrainement à la cinquième division et moi je lui parlais des gens fou que je côtoyais en classe.

"Hey Takumi, "l'interpelai-je soudainement.

"Hm?"

"Pourquoi as-tu été libéré si tôt de l'hôpital?" demandai-je.

Takumi me regarda un moment, puis sourit et regarda vers la porte ouverte de l'entrepôt. "J'ai eu l'aide d'un vieil ami."

Je levai un sourcil. Un vieil ami? Okay ... "Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas retourné à notre appartement? Tu as encore un gigai non?"

Takumi et Shinji m'avaient expliquée ce qu'était un gigai un peu avant.

"Eh bien", soupira Takumi, "Je l'ai fait, mais notre contrat de location a expiré."

Je clignai des yeux. "Oh". Pas étonnant qu'il soit venu ici alors. Il n'avait nul part où aller et c'était forcément plus facile de venir ici que de trouver un appartement ailleurs.

Je posai alors la question qui me tracassait depuis un bon bout de temps. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi? Je suis comme toi, alors pourquoi suis-je morte? Pourquoi avais-je une chaine du destin? Pourquoi n'ai-je plus de gigai?"

Takumi fronça les sourcils. "Eh bien, j'avais demandé à Kisuke de te faire un gigai spécial pour que mon père ne puisse pas te retrouver. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il a fait avec ton gigai, mais c'est un scientifique, il probablement fait en sorte que tu deviennes une pseudo âme humaine. Ne me demande pas comment, c'est lui le scientifique, pas moi."

Je ris. Demander à l'homme aux sucreries de faire un truc comme ça pour moi. Quelle idée!

Shinji et moi étions couchés sur son lit. C'était une nuit chaude, les couvertures avaient été poussées au pied du lit. L'entrepôt était calme, signifiant que tout le monde dormait. Ichigo était rentré plus tôt dans la journée, mais il était gravement blessé et était inconscient. Hachi l'avait guéri et ses amies l'avaient ramené chez lui.

Son entrainement ici était terminé.

Shinji se déplaça vers moi et glissa plus près. Il laissa tomber son bras sur mon ventre et me rapprocha. Je ris quand son souffle chatouilla mon oreille. Finalement, il s'immobilisa, son nez dans mon cou. Je fermai les yeux.

"Tu sens bon", marmonna-t-il.

"C'est pas vrai", répondis-je en rouvrant les yeux, "je sens la sueur."

"Tu sens la lavande et la sueur. C'est sexy."

"Comment sentir la sueur peut être sexy?"

"Aucune idée."

Je levai les yeux au ciel et les refermai. L'emprise de Shinji autour de moi se resserra. Il sentait bon aussi. Je me retournai pour lui faire face en essayant de ne pas la frapper durant le déplacement et me recroquevillai contre lui. Je respirai profondément et expirai. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi relaxé depuis un bon moment.

"Merci", murmurai-je.

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il.

"Pour tout", lui dis-je, "Y compris de m'avoir permis de mettre des marguerites dans tes cheveux."

Shinji rit et embrassa mon front. "Je t'aime Motoko."

Et je suis morte une deuxième fois.

* * *

Hellloooo !

Voilà un autre chapitre assez sympa:) Je n'ai pas eu énormément de réactions concernant le chapitre précédant alors je ne sais pas trop si vous aimez ce type de chapitre mais bon … moi j'aime bien !

Dans le prochain chapitre, Velvet va être légèrement choquée et va demander de l'aide à quelqu'un … qui à votre avis ?

Gros bisous et à samedi !


	16. Chapter 16

**note de la traductrice:  **

Euh ... (souffle sur la poussière) ... bonjour ? Bon allez j'ai pas énormément de retard ? Si ? OK DESOLEEEEEE ! T_T me frappez pas !

Entre les cours, le bac de français et des problèmes de famille et de santé je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster les derniers chapitres de JLV, mais me revoilà au top de la forme pour vous offrir gracieusement le chapitre 16 des aventures de notre petite Velvet (oui je sais qu'elle s'appelle Motoko mais je préfère quand même Velvet!)

Voilou! j'espère que j'aurais quand même des retours sur ce chapitre :)

bisous!

* * *

**Review:**

BlackWell-Asylum:

Coucou ! merci beaucoup pour ta review :D

Et pour le combat entre Aizen et Shinji pour Velvet et bien ... peut être ;)

Gros bisous!

Plumel:

Hello!

Moi aussi j'aime bien ce passage, j'adore tout ce qui est guimauve et paillettes rose en forme de cœur ^^

gros bisous ma belle!

Alisa-kun:

Bonjour!

Et bien niveau retard je t'ai battue ^^' il te reste des questions ? n'hésite pas à les poser :D ... mais c'est pas sûr que j'y répondrais ^^'. Même si la grosse "énigme "sur Velvet va se résoudre dans le chapitre 17 !

Je suis contente que mon travail de traductrice te plaise !

Gros bisous!

Khaaron:

Salut!

Alors c'était toi la revieuveuse mistérieuse :D

Et oui Shinji déclare enfin ses sentiments à Velvet, mais la réaction de celle-ci va peut-être t'étonner :D

Merci pour ta review !

Gros bisous!

**Attention ! Ce chapitre comporte un lemon ! si vous n'avez pas l'âge de le lire ou si vous n'aimez pas ça, zappez le texte entre les lignes !**

Just Like A Lie

Mon corps se figea, mon coeur battait brutalement dans ma poitrine et ma bouche devint sèche. Rien ne bougeai, Shinji me regardait avec ses beaux yeux, attendant. J'essayai d'avaler la boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge, mais rien n'y faisait, elle était toujours là. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. C'était comme si un tas de pierre s'effondrait sur moi.

Shinji fronça les sourcils après quelques minutes de silence, je pris ça comme un mauvais signe. Je paniquai et m'éloignai rapidement de lui, me déplaçant rapidement vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce que je tombe du lit. Je gémis de douleur mais me remis rapidement sur mes pieds et regardai l'homme derrière moi. Il était maintenant assis, le visage confus et blessé en même temps. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. Je me mordis la lèvre en détournant les yeux du regard intense de Shinji.

Il s'était déclaré ...

La panique m'envahit de nouveau et je me précipitai rapidement vers la porte. J'attrapais la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit en grand, soulagée de pouvoir sentir le courant d'air frais. J'entendais mon coeur battre dans mes oreilles.

"Velvet?" m'appela Shinji. Il m'avait appelé par mon ancien prénom. Oh. Ce n'était pas bon. Je le regardai par dessus mon épaule et le regretta rapidement. Ce visage ...

"Je suis désolé, Hirako", murmurai-je avant de disparaitre. Je le vit tressailler avant mon départ. Je l'avais vraiment blessé en l'appelant par son nom de famille. Et une partie de moi était morte en le disant. C'était juste que ... je ne savais pas ce qu'il fallait faire ou ressentir.

J'errai sans but, essayant de comprendre mes émotions et de réaliser qu'un homme venait d'avouer qu'il m'aimait. Et pas n'importe quel homme. Shinji Hirako. Je n'avais jamais imaginé pouvoir tomber amoureuse ou même que quelqu'un puisse tomber amoureux de moi. J'avais toujours été la fille bizarre qui avait redoublé sa première année de lycée. Mais aujourd'hui, un homme avait avoué qu'il m'aimait.

Oh mon dieu, un homme avait dit qu'il m'aimait! Merde ... qu'est-ce que je devais faire maintenant?

Je ne comprends pas bien les sentiments, je n'avais jamais compris. Je n'était pas familiarisé avec ce genre de situation. Takumi n'avait pas vraiment parlé de cette partie de mon éducation. Si seuleument j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie à qui je pourrai parler, qui pourrait me comprendre et m'écouter. Une figure maternelle me vint à l'esprit, quelqu'un qui m'inviterai à m'assoir, me servirait du thé et m'écouterait radoter le fouillis que j'avais dans mon esprit.

Attendez une minute ... du thé? Du thé ... du thé! Mais bien sûr! Aizen! Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure personne dans le monde à qui on pouvait parler d'amour, surtout si l'homme qui m'aimait était son ennemi, mais il m'offrirait du thé ... et peut-être des cookies ... et il me laisserai pleurer et débaler toute la merde qui imprégnait ma vie. Et il m'en dirait plus sur ma mère. La femme que j'aimerai tant connaitre.

Bon, Aizen. Qu'avait-il dit que je devais faire pour le voir? L'appeler avec mon esprit? Pffff, nous n'étions pas dans un film de science fiction. Mais bon un truc fou de plus ou de moins. Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondemment, essayant de repousser tout ce qui m'entourait loin de mon esprit. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, mais il faisait froid et ça puait.

J'entendis un bruit derrière moi et fis volte-vace, surprise. Un trou noir déchira l'air et fit apparaître Ulquiorra, qui me regardait d'un air plus morne que jamais. Il pleurait toujours des larmes vertes, il était toujours vêtu de blanc (nan mais sérieux faut mettre de la couleur un peu!) et il était toujours debout, les mains dans ses poches.

Terrifiant ... la télépathie marchait vraiment. Je ne pensais pas essayer de nouveau. Vraiment, ça foutait les jetons.

"Ferme la bouche femme", déclara Ulquiorra, "Nous devons y aller. Aizen-sama t'attend."

Je le suivis sans un mot.

Le monde des hollow était encore blanc. Blanc putain. Le blanc me donnait envie de vomir. Il faudra que je demande à Aizen de devenir son architecte d'intérieur personnel après la guerre. Je suivis Ulquiorra à travers les longs couloirs en silence, me sentant un peu stupide d'être venue. Tout d'abord, je me suis enfuie comme une stupide adolescente. Enfin, j'étais une adolescente ... humainement. Mais le truc c'était que maintenant, j'étais coincée dans cet endroit beaucoup trop blanc, entourée de puissantes auras maléfiques. Elles n'étaient pas proches, mais les flammes étaient noires et brûlaient autours de moi. On pouvait dire qu'elle ne me mettait pas à l'aise..

Ulquiorra me conduisit dans la salle où j'avais été acceuillie la première fois. Il s'annonça devant les portes. Aizen était assis à la table, lisant des documents qui n'avaient pas l'air de beaucoup l'amuser. Il me regarda et sourit. Un sourire effrayant ...

"Motoko", dit-il en me faisant signe de m'assoir, "J'ai entendu ton appel."

J'hochai la tête et m'assis. Je regardai autour de moi et entrepris de jouer avec mes doigts. Merde, j'étais nerveuse. Génial.

"Alors", souffla Aizen en écartant ses papiers, "Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?"

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû venir ici. J'étais une lâche. "J'étais juste ... j'avais besoin de compagnie."

Aizen sourit de nouveau. "Eh bien ma chère. Je suis content que tu sois venu me voir. Alors, comment vont tes amis et leurs plans pour me renverser?"

Je clignai des yeux. Aizen se mit à rire. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas exiger que tu me révèles leurs plans. Tu n'es pas un outil ou un espion après tout."

Je clignai des yeux à nouveau. Quoi? Aizen soupira et ferma les yeux. Un autre Arrancar entra et nous servit du thé, avec ... avec des cookies! Aizen pouvait lire dans les pensées? Oui, sans doute puisqu'il avait entendu mon appel ... merde. J'espère qu'il n'avait pas entendu autre chose ...

Après quelques gorgées de thé et des biscuits, je levai les yeux dans ceux d'Aizen et essayai de trouver une infime trace de haine en eux, mais je ne trouvai rien. C'était étrange, il semblait sincèrement chaleureux et à l'aise avec moi, pas de haine, pas de colère et encore moins de méchanceté. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi moi?

"Tu veux savoir pourquoi toi, n'est-ce pas?", demanda soudainement Aizen. Je sursautai, surprise, puis souris nerveusement et hochai la tête. Aizen soupira et posa son menton dans sa main, le coude sur l'accoudoir de son siège. "Parfois je me pose aussi cette question. Pourquoi toi?"

Je fronçai les sourcils. Aizen se mit à rire et appela une femme Arrancar qui s'inclina respectueusement. "Apporte moi la boîte blanche dans ma chambre. Celle dans mon placard."

L'arrancar sembla surprise, mais elle hocha la tête et partit. Elle revint peu de temps après et présenta la boite à Aizen, qui la pris et la plaça sur la table.

"C'était un cadeau pour une très bonne amie", murmura-t-il, il ouvrit la boite et la tourna avant de la pousser vers moi. J'eus le souffle coupé. C'était un collier de diamants très élégant,et très fin. Les diamats étaient petits et disposés en plusieurs rangées, mais il était magnifique, malgrès sa simplicité. Qui aurait pensé qu'Aizen avait de si bon goûts?

"C'est sublime", murmurai-je, "Cette amie a dû beaucoup compté pour vous."

Aizen sourit faiblement, levant les yeux vers le plafond. J'avais du mal à le croire. J'avais devant moiun homme assis, un homme démoniaque, avec un faible sourire et une expression douloureuse, tout cela parce qu'il avait ressasser des souvenirs qui avaient probablement touchés son coeur. "Je veux que tu le prennes", déclara Aizen en me regardant, son expression perdit soudainement ses émotions.

J'eus le souffle coupé. "Non ... non, je ne peux pas accept ..." Aizen me fit taire en plaçant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

"Je veux que tu le prennes", répéta-t-il sévèrement, "Et confie lui tout ce qui te trouble."

Je souris faiblement, les larmes menaçaient de déborder de mes yeux. Etait-ce vraiment l'homme qui avait tant fait souffrir Shinji? Etait-il vraiment l'homme démoniaque que les gens connaissaient? Je ne voulais pas le croire, je ne voulais pas ... mais ...

"Merci", murmurai-je tandis que mes larmes coumaient sur mes joues. Aizen n'avait pas fait grand chose, mais je me sentais tellement rassurée, tellement confiante.

Il était temps de rentrer à la maison.

Ulquiorra me ramena à l'entrepôt et repartit sans un mot. Ce n'était vraiment pas un type bavard. Le collier qu'Aizen m'avait donné était dans ma poche. Je voulai le porter, mais Shinji suspecterait quelque chose si je me promenais soudainement avec un collier de diamants autours du cou. Je respirai profondement et fixai l'entrée de l'entrepôt. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

J'entrai à l'intérieur et fus immédiatement attrapée par Takumi, ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs.

"Où étais-tu?" demanda-t-il. Je le repoussai.

"Lâche moi", claquai-je, "Je suis une grande flle maintenant Takumi. Calme toi."

Takumi renifla. "Je ne pouvais même plus te sentir! Tu avais complêtement disparu! Ne refais plus jamais ça Velvet!"

"Ce n'est pas mon nom!" criai-je, surprise de ma propre colère. Takumi sembla déconcerté. Je soupirai. "Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus."

"Non", grommela Takumi, "Je suis en faute aussi."

Silence.

"Motoko, " respira Takumi, "Hirako était vraiment inquiet. Va lui parler."

J'hochai la tête et me tournai vers l'escalier.

Shinji était assis sur son lit, jouant avec son chapeau. Il semblait si vulnérable, mais fort et beau en même temps. Je souris en le voyant et m'approchai silencieusement de lui. Je savais qu'il sentait ma présence, mais il ne me regardait pas, faisant comme si je n'étais pas là. Je m'assis à côté de lui et regardai le vieux plafond en lambeau.

"Hey", murmurai-je.

"Hey", chuchota Shinji.

"Je suis désolée."

Shinji me regarda du coin de l'oeil puis se reconcentra sur le bas de son chapeau. Je balançai mes jambes contre le lit, essayant de trouver le courage de parler. Mon coeur battait brutalement de nouveau. Pourquoi les gens devenaient nerveux ? C'était vraiment agaçant.

Finalement, je pris une profonde inspiration et fermai les yeux. "A propos de toute à l'heure ... je ... j'ai paniqué et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je pensait que tu mentais, que tu te trompais ... c'est juste que ... que jamais personne n'avait avoué m'aimer et c'est tellement ... étrange.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer", déclara Shinji lassivement. Je reculai.

"Non!" dis-je sévèrement, peu être un peu trop d'ailleurs, "Je dois m'expliquer, je n'ai pas réagi correctement et tu mérites une réponse!"

Shinji me regarda dans les yeux, mon coeur fondit. Merde, il était si beau ...

Tout à coup, je paniquai à nouveau. Allez, dis quelque chose! Merde. Je fermai les yeux et humidifiai mes lèvres. "Je ... je ... je t'aime aussi!"

Ça y est. Je l'avais dit. Dieu merci. Je pouvais mourir tranquille maintenant.

Shinji ne dis rien. Ça m'inquieta. J'ouvris les yeux pour savoir quel était le problême, mais je fus accueilli par un sourire espiègle. Je clignai des yeux, et sentis la colère monter en moi. "Dis quelque chose bon sang!"

Shinji se mit à rire, tendit la main et me caressa doucement la joue. "Je suis désolé, mais tu étais tellement adorable en disant ces trois mots."

Une rougueur s'installa sur mes joues et j'essayai de détourner le regard, mais Shinji m'empêcha de bouger la tête. Il se pencha sur moi jusqu'à ce que son front touche le mien. Nos souffles se mélangèrent et mon coeur battait plus vite qu'avant. Si je ne me calmais pas, je risquais de mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

* * *

Shinji ferma les yeux. "Tu es si belle", murmura-t-il. Mon rougissement s'intensifia et Shinji réduit l'écart entre nous deux pour m'embrasser. Le baiser était doux, doux et affectueux. Il me réchauffa de la tête au pieds. Je fermai les yeux, heureuse, et enroula autours du cou de Shinji. Je me sentai plus calme maintenant, mon coeur ne battait plus aussi sauvagement . Shinji passa un bras autour de ma taille et me rapprocha. Nous avons brisé notre baiser pour reprendre notre respiration. Il me regarda dans les yeux, me faisait frissonner. Ses doigts desinaien tdes cercles sur ma peau.

"Takumi va me tuer", rit Shinji avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois, il était chaud passionné et affamé. Shinji me serrra fort contre lui, ses doigts serpentaient sous ma chemise et caressaient mon ventre nu. Sa langue passa sur mes lèvres et j'ouvris la bouche, ne voulant pas me battre, mais simpleùent obtenir la récompense. Shinji sourit et approfondit le baiser. Ses doigts se déplacèrent de mon ventre à mes seins. Je gémis quand il prit mes seins dans sa main, mais avant que je puisse faire quoi que se soit, il avait déjà glissé ses doigts sous mon soutien-gorge. Un frisson parcourut mon dos et je pouvais sentir mon entre-jame se chauffer.

Je devins très irité par le fait que shinji appréciait la sensation de mes seins, de mes mamelons excités sous l'action de ses doigts, alors qu'il portait encore sa chemise. Ce n'était pas juste. Je déplaçai donc mes bras de son cou vers sa poitrine et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Une décharge d'excitation traversa mon corps. Si ça continuait ...

Shinji réussi à glisser ses mains derrière mon dos et défit l'attache de mon soutien gorge. Je tremblai quand il enleva mon soutien gorge et saisit mes seins, cette fois, ils étaient exposés au grand jour. Ma chemise ne servait à rien car ses mains étaient _sous _le stupide morceau de tisus. La chaleur entre mes jambes s'intensifiait. Je continuais de me battre avec les boutons de Shinji tandis qu'il continuait de jouer avec mes seins, mais je devenais de plus en plus frustrée et décidai de tout simplement déchirer ce maudit morceau de revoir chemise. Repose ne paix. Shinji grogna mais c'était trop tard de toute façon. Sa chemise avait disparue mais pas son torse. Hah! Je glissai rapidement mes doigts sur son ventre, appréciant la sensation de sa peau chaude contre mes doigts. Shinji se détacha de notre baiser et retira ma chemise. Me laissant les seins nus. Je ne me sentais pas intimidée comme j'avais toujours pensé l'être ce jour là.

Shinji admira mes seins un moment, puis il se pencha et commença à planter des baisers sur ma clavicule, jusu'à mes mamelons, qu'il commença à sucer doucement. Je pris une profonde inspiration ... maintenant c'était autre chose ...

Takumi allais vraiment nous tuer. Enfin, peut importe. Après ça je pourrai mourir heureuse. Enfin techniquement parlant puisque j'étais déjà morte. La chaleur entre mes jambes me faisaient mal maintenant. Je laissai mes doigts glisser sur le torse de Shinji jusqu'à son pantalon où je tentai de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Il passa à mon autre mamelon, tandis que ses mains touchaient mes genoux. Je tremblai quand il déplaça lentement ses doigts, jusque sous ma jupes où ils carressèrent mes cuisses. Si proches ... ses doigts étaient si proches de l'incendi entre me sjambes.

J'eus le souffle coupé quand ses doigts effleurèrent l'endroit que personne n'avait jamais touché. Shinji s'arracha de mes seins et me regarda dans les yeux, le regard grave et intense. Je savais ce qu'il demandait, ce qu'il essayait de confirmer. Je lui répondit en débouclant sa ceinture pour tirer son pantalon. Shinji sourit à mon empressement. Il embrassa mes lèvres de nouveau, chaleureusement et affamé. Je répondis au baiser avec impatience. Il poussa les derniers obstacle qui me séparait de lui et glissa un doigt à l'intérieur de moi. Je gémis et me cambrai. Ah, il faisait chaud ... si chaud et si sensuel. Je ne pouvais même pas trouver un mot pour qualifier l'euphorie qui passait à travers moi. Shinji remarqua mon bonheur et ajouta un deuxième doigt. Je saisis ses épaules et l'embrassai passionément. Je laissai mes mains se balader sur sa poitrine, son estomac, puis laissa mes doigts effleurer la seule chose que je n'avais jamais encore touchée dans ma vie ... il était tout aussi excité que moi.

Shinji sembla devenir frustré car il retira ses doigts, ce qui me fit grogner, puis ôta ses sous-vêtements, puis les miens. Il m'embrassa passionnémént une dernière fois avant de ne faire qu'un avec moi.

* * *

Il faisait encore nuit quand je me réveillai. Je me sentais merveilleusement bien, mis à part la douleur que je sentais entre mes jambes. Mais elle allait vite diparaitre. Je sortis du lit, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Shinji et étira mes bras. J'enfilai une paire de sous vaitement et la chemise de Shinji, n'ayant pas la motivation d'aller chercher des vêtements appropriés. Je remarquai l'erreu que j'avais faite en déchirant la chemise de Shinji parce que ... maintenant il n'y avait plus de boutons. Bon. C'était pas grave, personne ne devait être éveillé à cette heure.

Je cherchai rapidement ma jupe et sortit le collier d'Aizen de ma poche. Je quittai la pièce en silence et sortis à l'extérieur, où l'air froid frappa ma peau brûlante. Je regardai le collier dans ma main, admirant sa beauté sous le clair de lune, avant de le passer autours de mon cou pour l'y attacher. Je carressai les diamants du bout des doigts, souriant en sentant leur aspect rugeux.

Heureuse, je me mis à tournoyer sur moi même, les yeux fermés. Je me sentais vraiment bien. Comme si j'étais une nouvelle personne. Je n'étais plus Velvet, la jeune fille pleine de question. J'étais Motoko, la jeune fille heureuse. Je continuai de virevolter, jusqu'à ce que je vis une ombre bouger du coin de l'oeil. Je m'arrêtai, mes sens en alerte. Je ne sentais aucune vie, aucune aura, sauf celles à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt qui étaient toutes endormies.

C'était probablement un animal.

Je me retournai pour retourner à l'intérieur et me recoucher à côté de l'amour de ma vie une fois de plus. Mais une main surgit de nulle part et saisi mon bras. Je criai et me retournai, rencontrant une paire d'yeux sombre menaçants. La peur coula dans mes veines quand la prise sur mon bras se resserra. J'évaluai rapidement la situation. Mon agresseur était un homme, un peu agé avec des cheveux noirs , vêtu d'un kosode et d'un hakama. Une épée reposait sur sa hanche. Une épée ...

Je le regardai dans les yeux et paniquai. Ce n'était pas un ami, je pouvais le dire rien qu'en sentant la haine qui vibrait sous sa peau. J'essayai de m'éloigner, mais il était trop fort. J'ouvris la bouche pour crier, mais il me fit taire en glissant un gant dans ma bouche. Il attrapa mon bras pour m'empêcher de me débattre. J'étouffais, mais il ne bougeait pas.

"C'est assez Motoko", grogna l'homme, "Ce soir tu vas payer l'erreur commise par ta mère."

Et puis tout devint noir.


	17. Chapter 17

**Réponse review:**

**Plumel:**

Coucou !

Oui ne t'inquiète pas tous c'est bien arrangé :) et pour mon bac aussi (15 à l'oral et 17 à l'écrit).

Effectivement, Motoko danse avec le diable, mais est-ce que cela lui sera vraiment néfaste ? Tu verras !

Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le lemon, j'ai eu du mal à le traduire ^^'

Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je te laisse savourer l'avant dernier chapitre.

Gros bisous!

* * *

Et bien voilà, l'avant dernier chapitre de JLV est posté, j'ai du mal à réaliser que la fiction va bientôt se terminer.

Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il ne va rien se passer dans ces deux derniers chapitre!

J'espère qu'ils vous plairont.

Gros bisous à tous et laissez une review !

* * *

_**Just Like A Man With Goals**_

Je repris lentement connaissance, la vision floue. Ma tête me faisait mal, mes mains étaient en feu et mes pieds étaient engoudis. Je ne pouvais pas bouger ma langue, ça me fit paniquer. Puis je réalisai que j'étais baillonnée. Dans la panique, je m'assis brusquement, ce que je regrettai dans la seconde suivante. Le monde tournait autours de moi et la douleur perçait mon corps, de mes orteils jusqu'à ma tête. Je regardai autours de moi, affolée. Je ne savais pas du tout où je me trouvais. Ça ressemblait à un entrepôt abandonné, mais ce n'était pas l'un de ceux entourant la base des vizards.

"Tu es réveillé", claqua une voix profonde, me tirant de mes pensées. Je me retournait, essayant d'oublier la douleur, et me retrouva face à mon kidnappeur. Ces yeux sombres et profond me transpèrcèrent. L'homme était assis nonchalamment sur une caisse verte, son épée était posée à ses pieds. J'esayai de reculer mais je n'y arrivai pas, j'avais trop mal. Je levai les yeux vers mon kidnappeur à nouveau et me figeai. Un kimono noir ... c'était un shinigami! Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi un shinigami m'avait-il capturée?

L'homme sourit. "Tu as peur", murmura-t-il, "Tu devrais. Drôle d'endroit n'est-ce pas? Les humains font vraiment des choses étranges."

Je regardais fixement l'homme, mon coeur battait sauvagement dans ma poitrine. Je n'aimai pas ce qui entourait ce type. Son reiryoku était sombre et il provoquait de violent frissons dans mon corps. Je voulais sortir d'ici et vite. L'homme se leva et s'approcha de moi. Je le voyait mieux désormais, éclairé par la lune. Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Ce visage ... je connaissais ce visage.

L'homme sourit en remarquand mon expresion. "Tu peux le voir en moi, n'est-ce pas? Ton _frère_."

Non, il ne pouvait pas être ... c'était juste un mauvais rêve. Un cauchemard terrifiant. Je devais me réveiller! Je devais me réveiller!

L'homme s'avança encore plus près. "C'est vrai Motoko. Je suis Takeyo Kannagi, plus connu comme étant le père de Takumi."

Je pû sentir mon coeur lacher.

Takeyo s'agenouilla devant moi. "Et je suis sensé être ton père." Il tendit une main vers moi et attrapa mes cheveux. Ils étaient courts mais me firent quand même mal quand il me tira vers lui. J'essayai de retenir mes larmes. Je n'étais pas faible. Je ne voulais pas me montrer faible. Le sourire de Takeyo s'élargit. "Tu es si belle ... comme ta mère, mais tu as le regard de ton père. Ce regard dur, froid et sarcastique."

Je tremblais sous la poigne de cet homme. Les liens qui entouraient mes pieds frottaient contre ma peau. Je grimaçais de douleur. Ma peau allait être à vif après ça. Enfin si j'étais encore vivante. Il me traîna par les cheveux jusqu'à son épée qu'il ramassa et mit sur son épaule.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute", dit Takeyo, "Mais tu partage le sang contaminé de cet homme et je ne peux pas te laisser vivre". Takeyo se retourna et carressa ma joue. "Tu vas payer les erreurs de ta mère". Un frisson me traversa le dos. "Je ne peux pas encore tuer Aiko, elle m'est toujours utile. Mais toi. Tu ne l'as jamais été. Tu es une erreur Motoko. Le fait que ton père ne soit pas ici pour te sauver en est la preuve irréfutable."

Je pouvais sentir les larmes me monter aux yeux. Ça faisait mal. Ses paroles étaient commes des couteaux qu'il m eplantait en plein coeur. Il avait raison, j'étais une erreur et mon père ne viendrai pas me sauver. Est-ce que mon père savait au moins qui j'étais? Je fermai les yeux quand les doigts de Takeyo glissèrent vers ma clavicule. Que quelqu'un vienne me sauver. N'importe qui mais s'il vous plait quelqu'un!

Takeyo s'éloigna de moi. Je l'entendis dégainer son épée. J'ouvris les yeux et avala la boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée dans ma gorge. J'allais mourir. Aujourd'hui, alors que j'étais enfin heureuse, que j'avais eu ce que j'avais toujours voulu, que j'avais avoué mon amour à l'homme de mes rêves. J'allais mourir.

"C'est une honte Motoko", déclara Takeyo, "J'aurais vraiment voulu que tu sois ma fille, je n'aurai pas à faire ça." Il leva son épée au niveau de ma gorge. Je fermai les yeux, sachant que je ne pouvais pas luter, ni courir. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était d'accepter mon sort et d'attendre la mort. Je pouvais sentir le collier de diamants d'Aizen contre mon cou. Il semblait pllus lourd qu'auparavant. Probablement parce que j'étais sur l epoint de mourir et que mes sens étaient plus actifs. Je pouvais entendre des choses que je n'avais jamais entendues. Je pouvais sentir l'air humide de l'entrepôt.

J'ai attendu ... mais le coup ne venait pas. J'ouvris les yeux, pensant que j'étais déjà morte sans l'avoir senti. Après tout, je ne savais pas ce qu'on ressentait en mourant. J'avais perdu mon gigai, ce n'était qu'une enveloppe. Mais maintenant, maintenant Takeyo allait tuer mon âme, la vrai moi. Mais pour une raison étrange, le coup n'était pas venu. Pourquoi? Je regardai autours d emoi. Takeyo n'était plus là. Je fronçai les sourcils et sauta sur mes pieds pour me retourner. Etait-il derrière moi?

"Bonjour Motoko", m'accueillit une voix. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je me retournai rapidement. Sosuke Aizen était là, son épée dans une main et Takeyo dans l'autre. Mon estomac se noua quand je vis le sang couler de sa poitrine. Je jetai un regard vers l'épée d'Aizen ... du sang ... Takeyo était encore en vie, mais pas ne très bon état. Il tentait de se dégager mais ma poigne d'Aizen était trop forte. Il continua de se débattre jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen décide de le laisser tomber au sol. Je regardais la scène, horrifiée.

"Comment nous as-tu trouvé?" demanda Takeyo entre deux halètements, les yeux hagards.

Aizen sourit. "Le collier."

Je clignai des yeux et regardai vers le collier autours de mon cou.

Takeyo fronça les sourcils. "Le collier?" Il jeta un regard vers ma gorge, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Ce collier ... c'est celui qu'Aiko aimait tant ..."

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus. Ce collier appartenait à ma mère? Mais pourquoi Aizen l'avait en sa possession? Pourquoi me l'avait-il donné? Je cherchai une réponse dans ses yeux, mais ils étaient vides de toutes expression. Takeyo gémit et essaya de ramper vers Aizen. Il peinait mais parvint à saisir la cheville du brun. Celui-ci ne bougea pas.

"espèce de salaud", grogna Takeyo, "Batard! Non seulement tu m'a volé ma femme mais ma fille aussi! J'aurais du être son père! Elle aurait été mon trésor!"Il s'arrêta soudainement et cracha du sang. Je tombai à genoux. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Avais-je bien entendu? Avais-je bien compris? Ça n'était pas possible ...

Aizen ne sembla pas affecté par les paroles de l'autre. Celui-ci continuait de cracher du sang. Il était de plus en plus faible, son emprise sur la cheville d'Aizen faiblissait. Il était en train de mourir ... si seulement je pouvais me libérer de mes liens, je pourrais l'aider! Comment pouvais-je rester ici et regarder cet homme mourir sans rien faire? Comment Aizen pouvait le laisser mourir là?

Takeyo ferma les yeux " Je ne te pardonnerai jamais, Aizen." La voix de Takeyo devint plus faible. "Je ne te pardonnerai jamais pour avoir fait ça! Depuis que tu es parti, Aiko ne pensait qu'à toi, je ne te pardonnerai jamais!"

Soudain, il se tut. Takeyo Kannagi était mort. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Pas parce qu'il étit mort, mais parce que j'avais peur. J'avais peur de la vérité. Aizen se tourna vers moi et je paniquai. Il rengaina son épée et s'agenouilla à côté de moi. Je vis Ulquiorra à quelques pas de nous. Il était là aussi ...

Aizen défit mes liens et retira le morceau de tissu dans ma bouche. Je le gifflai au moment pù je fus libérée. Il ne sembla pas surpris par mon geste et il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir non plus. Une marque rouge se forma sur sa joue, mais il ne broncha pas. Il se contentait d'examiner mes bras et mes jambes pour vérifier mes blessures. J'essayai de m'éloigner, dégoûtée. Mais il était trop fort et me souleva comme une mariée. Je me débbatait et le frappait, mais il ne me lacha pas.

"Laissez-moi partir!" criai-je, "Laissez-moi partir espèce de monstre!"

Le regard d'Aizen s'assombrit; "Sais-tu que tu viens de dire à ton propre père qu'il est un monstre?"

Je me tus. Je le savais, mas je ne voulais pas l'admètre. Maintenant qu'Aizen avait avoué être mon père, je me sentais sale. Je me sentais vraiment mal. Comment était-ce possible? Comment pouvait-ce être réel?

Shinji n'allait jamais plus me toucher de nouveau. Cette pensée me transperça le coeur. Je pleurais tandis qu'Aizen se dirigea vers Ulqiuorra, celui-ci ouvrit un passage vers le Hueco Mundo. Je n'avais plus l'énergie de me débattre.

J'avais passé plusieurs jours dans le Hueco Mundo. Je restais principalement dans ma chambre, bien que je sois autorisée à me déplacer librement dans la forteresse. Ulquiorra m'emmenait à manger, mais je ne touchait à rien. Il ne sembalit pas vraiment se soucier si je mangeais ou pas, mais il me menaça une fois. Je pense que quelque chose le tracassait.

J'avais entendu plusieurs arrancars parler d'une femme retenue en otage. Je pensais qu'il parlaient de moi, mais je n'étais pas vraiment une otage, alors j'avais écouté, espérant qu'ils diraient son nom. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Savoir qu'une humaine était retenue ici contre son gré me mis en colère.

Après une semaine à rester au lit, je commençai à m'ennuyer. Je n'avais pas encore posé un seul pied dehors et l'air frais d'une petite promenade me faisait vraiment envie. Enfin ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait de l'air frais dans ce satané lieu blanc. J'enfilai quand même une robe blanche et suis sortie. Les couloirs étaient vides, mais je pouvais sentir les sombres auras des arrancars partout autours de moi. Il y en avait moins que d'habitude. Etrange. Je remarquai quelque chose à l'exterieur. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai.

Il y avait plusieurs flammes de couleurs brûlant un peu partout. Il y en avait certaines qui étaient étranges. Ce n'étaient pas celles des hollows. Pourrait-ce être des shinigamis? Mais pourquoi? Certains d'entre eux semblaient être en train de se battre avec des arrancars. Je continuai à observer, et me figeai quand je vis une flamme corail très familière brûler intensément. Ichigo Kurosaki ... il était là!

Ulquiorra sorit de l'ombre. "Tu es enfin sortie." Commenta-t-il avec son air morne habituel. "Aizen-sama veut te voir."

j'avais envie de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre mais le suivit sans histoires. Je ne lui demandai pas d'information sur Ichigo et garda le silence jusqu'à la pièce principale où Aizen attendait. En nous approchant de la salle, je remarquai une flamme orange brûler à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas Aizen, mais je connaissais cette aura. Qui était-ce? Qui possédait une aura si belle et chaleureuse?

Ma réponse vint toute seule quand Ulquiorra ouvit la porte. De long cheveux, une peau claire ... Orihime Inoue. C'était la femme retenue en otage. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Elle trembait quand je passais à côté d'elle. Aizen sourit. Il avait dû remarquer sa peur.

"Ulquiorra", fit-il, "Tu es de retour. Très bien."

Une grande ouverture vers le monde réel était derrière lui. Je m'arrêtai. Ils se préparaient à partir. L'hiver était là. Non, ce n'était pas possible! Shinji était tou seul! Il ne savait pas où j'étais! Je devais y retourner!

"Kobayashi-san?", demanda Orihime, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à me voir ici. Je lui jetai un regard.

"En fait", lui dis-je, "Mon nom n'est pas Kobayashi. C'est Aizen."

Les yeux de la rousse s'écarquillèrent. Aizen lui-même semblait surpris par ma réponse. Je souris.

"Tu m'as accepté?" demanda-t-il.

Je soupirai. "Je suis encore dégoûté du fait que vous ayez tué Takeyo", répliquai-je, "Mais au moins je connais mon père. De plus, vous avez été très aimable avec moi."

Aizen me sourit. Je pense qu'Orihime était surprise d ele voir sourire aussi chaleureusement.

"Motoko", dit-il affectueusement, "Nous partons pour la guerre. Je veux que tu restes ici ... en sécurité."

Je plissai les yeux. "Je ne suis pas un bébé!"

Aizen secoua la tête. "Tu ne l'es pas mais je ne veux pas te voir coincée entre deux camps. Veux tu te battre contre ton propre père? Ou contre ton amant?"

Je le figea. Il savait pour Shinji ... je regardai le sol et secouai la tête. Aizen sourit et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Sa peau était chaude.

"Vous l'avez laissé", murmurai-je.

"Pardon?" demanda-t-il.

"Vous l'avez laissé", répétai-je un peu plus fort, "Vous avez laissé ma mère n'est-ce pas? Vous lui avez pris le collier que vous lui aviez donné et lui avez dit que vous ne vous reveriez plus jamais. L'avez vous aimé? L'avez-vous vraiment aimé?"

Aizen ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il me lâcha et se retourna.

"reste en sécurité Motoko", murmura-t-il avant de se tourner vers Ulquiorra, "Je te laisse Las Noches."

Ulquiorra hocha la tête.

Et ils sont partis.

Je retournai dans ma chambre juste après, ne prenant pas la peine de parler avec Orihime ou Ulquiorra. En plus Ichigo était là maintenant, Orihime était en sécurité maintenant. Je m'effondrai sur mon lit et soupirai. Pourquoi ma vie était-elle si compliqué?

Je m'assis, surprise, quand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Une flamme verte brûlait dehors, mais je ne savais pas du tout qui était là. Son reiryoku était chaleureux et ... réconfortant . Je déglutis. "Entrez."

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître une silhouette encapuchonnée. Je fronçai les sourcils. "Qui êtes-vous?" L'individu entra et ferma la porte puis se tourna vers moi. Il souleva ses bras et laissa retomber sa capuche, révélant de longs cheveux lilas, et une paire d'yeux argentés, doux et chaleureux qui me regardaient avec affection.

Mon coeur s'arrêta. Déjà que je pensais qu'il y avait eu baucoup de rebondissement dans ma vie, maintenant ... J'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir du choc.

La femme s'approcha, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Et les miennes faisaient de même. Je me levai et m'approchai, tendis la main, dans l'espoir de toucher la sienne et sentir sa chaleur. Un pas de plus ...

Elle saisit fermement ma main. Et je me mis à sangloter. "Mère".


	18. Chapter 18

Review:

Plumel:

Coucou!

Et oui tu avais raison pour Aizen et Motoko ! Mais celle-ci aura-t-elle vraiment le temps de faire un choix entre son père ou Shinji ?

Dernier chapitre sniiif, c'est vrai que c'est passé super vite. Mais dans tout les cas, merci à toi pour toutes tes fidèles reviews ! J'espère te retrouver dans une prochaine traduction!

Gros bisous ma belle!

* * *

Ca y est c'est la fin ! je suis heureuse mais en même temps très triste de vous poster le dernier chapitre de JLV, ça aura été une formidable expérience de traduire cette fiction et j'espère que vous l'aurez appréciée. Même si je ne l'ai pas écrite, ça me fait quand même mal de lâcher mon petit bébé de traduction TT_TT

Mais une autre est déjà en cours, et j'espère vous y retrouver dès que je la posterais. Ce ne sera pas une ShinjiXOC mais une GrimmjowXOC :)

Gros bisous et encore merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici !

* * *

Just Like Velvet

Ma mère me conduisit vers le lit où nous nous assîmes. Ses mains étaient douces et chaudes. C'était comme si une vague chaleureuse déferlait sur moi et me réconfortait. J'avais du mal à croire qu'elle était là avec moi, qu'elle me tenait la main, qu'elle me touchait. Je l'avais seulement vu dans mes rêves, mais maintenant elle était là, devant moi.

Et elle était belle. Elle avait des cheveux doux et soyeux, des yeux doux et des lèvres pleines. Elle portait un beau kimono qui mettait en valeur sa couleur de peau. Ma mère était belle et ça me brisai le coeur de savoir qu'elle avait tant souffert dans sa vie. Non seulement elle s'était mariée avec un vrai trou du cul, mais en plus elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait du plus profond de son coeur.

"Motoko", murmura-t-elle doucement en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux courts, "Ma petite fille. Je suis si heureuse de te voir en pleine forme."

Je souris à travers mes larmes. "Je suis heureuse de vous voir aussi."

Ma mère sourit et essuya mes larmes. "Quand Takumi et toi êtes partis sans me le dire. Je pensais vous avoir perdu pour toujours. J'avais du mal à supporter la douleur. Mais tout va bien maintenant. Je suis là et toi aussi, et nous sommes en sécurités."

J'hochai la tête. Nous sommes rêstées assises en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, à nous regarder. J'étais presque comme elle. J'avais ses lèvres et son menton ainsi que ses cheveux et son sourire. Mais j'avais la forme des yeux d'Aizen et son nez. Mon sourire s'effaça quand l'image de on père travers amon esprit.

Il n'avais pas répondu à ma question. Aimait-il vraiment ma mère? Etait-elle juste une conquête pour lui? Ou une aventure? Je ne savais pas et je craignais le moment où la vérité arrivera.

"Quelque chose te tracasse", remarqua ma mère. Je levai les yeux surprise, puis détourna les yeux.

"Je suis désolée", murmurai-je, "Je pensais".

"A propos de ton père?" demanda-t-elle. J'hochai la tête. Elle sourit et tourna son rgard vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le désert blanc. "Ton père est un homme étrange, mais je l'aime et je l'aimerai toujours, peu importe où il est, ni ce qu'il fait."

"Il vous à laissé", marmonnai-je. Ma mère rit doucement et prit ma main dans la sienne, serrant doucement mes doigts.

"Oui", murmura ma mère. "Il m'a laissé, mais il m'a donné le plus beau cadeau qu'un homme puisse offrir à une femme. Il m'a offert une fille et je t'aime. Tu es ma précieuse petite fille."

Quelques larmes coulaient sur mes joues. "Vous n'avez jamais souhaité remonter le temps pour être avec lui?"

Ma mère ferma les yeux et soupira. "Je l'ai voulu, mais j'ai vite appris à retenir mon amour pour lui au plus profond de mon coeur. Puis quand je mourrai, cet amour sera libéré et il sera libre éternellement."

Je regardais ma mère, surprise. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était si romantique ... J'admirais son optimisme. Elle était forte et courageuse, d'avoir vécu tellement de choses terribles et de les avoirs acceptées. Je savais que je n'en serais jamais capable. J'étais trop égoïste pour laisser Shinji partir.

Shinji ...

Où était-il maintenant? Que faisait-il? Etait-il en sécurité? Etait-il vivant? Mon coeur se serra. Il me manquait.

"Shinji m'a dit que vous étiez ensemble", déclara ma mère soudainement. Je levai les yeux, surprise.

"Quand l'avez-vous vu?" demandai-je.

"Avant de venir ici. Il était inquiet pour toi. Il m'a supplié à genoux de te retouver, car il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il allait se battre."

Je me tus, inquiète. Shinji allait se battre contre Aizen? Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'était pour ça qu'Aizen ne voulait pas de moi sur le champ de bataille. C'était ce qu'il voulait dire par être entre mon père et mon amant ... car il ne pouvait pas me promettre de garder Shinji en vie, même s'il ne voulait pas me faire souffrir. Je serrai les poings. Aizen pensait-il vraiment autant à moi?

Ma mère remarqua ma détresse. Elle se leva et posa une main sur mon épaule. "Calme-toi. Je sais que tu es confuse, mais je pense que Sosuke se soucie vraiment de toi, à sa manière."

Elle l'appelait par son prénom. C'était tellement bizarre. Je me retournai et la regardai dans les yeux. "Peut-être."

Ma mère sourit. "Sortons d'ici."

Je fronçai les sourcils.

"Je suis là pour te ramener à la maison."

La Soul Society n'était pas du tout comme je m'y attendait. J'avais toujours pensé que le paradis était magnifique, avec des portes d'ors, des nuages duveteux et des rivières de chocolat. Mais il n'y avait rien de ça. La mort craignait vraiment.

Ma mère avait ouvert une porte Senkaimon qui nous avait conduit directement à la propriété de notre famille. L'endroit était incroyable, ave cdes murs blancs, des toits en pagodes et un jardin traditionnel. En avançant dans les couloirs avec ma mère, des images de mon enfance me revenaient par flash. Je reconnaissait l'endroit, petit à petit.

Ma mère nous conduisit aux portes du manoir qui menait au Seireitei. L'endroit était tellement grand et incroyable! Je ne m'attendait pas à un endroit si grand! Ma mère se mit à rire de mon étonnement. Nous marchions lentement ensemble.

"Je suis désolé", lachai-je soudainement. Ma mère s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

"Pour quoi?" demanda-t-elle.

"Takeyo ..." marmonnai-je en détournant les yeux.

"Je sais que Sosuke l'a tué", murmura ma mère, "Ce n'est pas ta faute. Takeyo voulait te tuer depuis des années, je suis heureuse qu'il ai été stoppé."

"Vous a-t-il blessé?" demandai-je. Les yeux de ma mère s'obscurcirent et elle détourna le regard. Je sentais la rage monter. Comment Avait-il osé battre ma mère! Je me fis une note mentale de vérifier ses echymoses plus tard, peut-être qu'elles disparaitraient avec des soins.

"Continuons", me dit-elle en se retournant. J'hochai la tête et la suivis. Je ne savais pas où elle m'emmenait mais j'étais sûr qu'il fallait absolument y aller. Je pouvais sentir une forte présence spirituelle qui nous attendait. Elle était sombre et lourde, mais je pouvais voir, au plus profond de cete aura, une étincelle de douceur.

C'était Sosuke aizen. J'avalai la boule dans ma gorge. Depuis quand sa pression spirituelle était-elle devenue si dense? C'était comme s'il avait été englouti par les ténèbres. Je fermai les yeux, mais je me forçai ensuite à les rouvrir. Le monde autours de moi devint lumineux, la lumière était partout. Je fronçai les sourcils. Il n'y avait personnes? Je plissai les yeux. Les objets avaient aussi de la pression spirituelle! Comme c'était étrange ...

La flamme d'aizen était noire. Je pâlis. Je n'avais jamais vu une aura aussi sombre auparavant. Pas même celle du hollow d'Ichigo ne l'équivalait. En parlant du pissenlit ... sa flamme corail brûlait faiblement à côté d'Aizen. Je paniquai. Que faisait Ichigo à côté de mon père alors qu'il avait à peine assez d'énergie pour se tenir debout? Etait-il stupide?

Ma mère appela mon noom, ce qui me tira de mon état second. Le monde lumineux disparu, tout comme les flammes. Ma mère semblait inquiète, mais je lui souris, lui disant que tout allait bien.

J'espérais que tout allait bien.

Au moment où nous sommes arrivés à ce qui resseblait à Karakura (comment était-elle arrivée ici,), il y avait des signes de lutte partout. Ichigo était là, vivant. Mais il n'était pas seul. Urahara était avec lui. Aizen n'était nul part.

Ma mère s'approcha d'eux et je la suivi.

"C'est fini?" demanda-t-elle. Ichigo leva les yeux et hocha la tête. Il me repéra et écarquilla les yeux.

"Kobayashi ..." s'étonna-t-il.

"Hey", le saluai-je, "Ce n'est pas Kobayashi idiot."

Il fronça les sourcils. Ma mère me regarda avant de se tourner vers Ichigo.

"A-t-il souffert?" demanda-t-elle.

Ichigo parut surpris par sa question, tout comme moi. Je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait ... qui avait souffert?

"Non", répondit Ichigo, "Mais il était seul." Ma mère écarquilla les yeux. Je regardai Urahara qui haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas de qui ils parlaient non plus. Mais je pensais qu'il avait des suppositions, Tout comme moi.

Parlaient-ils d'aizen?

"Il était seul", répéta Ichigo, "Et juste avant d'être scellé, il à appelé une certaine Aiko ... et à dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était désolé. Je ne comprends pas. C'était tellement bizarre. C'était contraire à lui."

Je vis le choc sur le visage de ma mère. Je m'aprochai d'elle et lui pris la main. Au moment où je serrai ses doigts, ma mère tomba en larmes. Ichigo était confus.

Aizen aimait ma mère. Il l'avait toujours aimé.

Un an plus tard ...

J'ouvris les yeux que je sentis les rayons du soleil carresser ma peau. Je gémis et m'assis, un peu énervé que quelqu'un ait ouvert la fenêtre alors que je dormais à poing fermé. L'idiot qui avait fait ça allait payer! Désormais réveillée, je sortis du lit et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je me lavai le visage et enfila ma robe.

Je sortis de ma chambre, acceuillie par un majordome de la famille qui s'inclina et annonça que le déjeuner était prêt. Je le remerciai d'un signe. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, j'observai la grande tour blanche qui faisait la gloire du seireitei. Et dire que ça faisait déjà un an que j'étais ici ...

"Salut flemmarde", m'accueilli mon frère quand j'entrais dans le salon. Je lui tirai la langue. Takumi renifla. Il était aussi retourné à la Soul Society après la défaite d'Aizen. Notre famille était enfin réunie et nous vivions ici depuis un an. Ma mère et moi réapprenions à nous connaitre et je l'adorait.

Je m'assis à côté d eTakumi qui passa un bras autours de mon cou et me tira contre lui pour m'ébouriffe rles cheveux. Je criai et me débattai, ce qui le fit rire. Agacée, je levai mon poing et le lança dans son nez. Il poussa un cri et me lacha. Je souris, victorieuse.

Ma mère nous rejoint et secoua la tête en nous voyant nous battre.

Après le petit déjeuner, Takumi parti prendre son poste, il avait rejoint le Gotei à son retour. Ma mère restait à la maison la plupart du temps et moi je me concentrais sur mes études. J'avais mon propre professeur maintenant, c'était fantastique.

C'était tellement bizarre de vivre dans une famile de nobles. J'avais aussi changé mon nom. Je m'appelais Motoko Aizen désormais. Ma mère avait été surprise que je ne choisisse pas son nom. C'est vrai que la famille Kannagi était grande et noble, mais je n'étais pas l'une d'entre eux. J'étais une Aizen. Ma mère avait souri à mon raisonnement. Je pense que l'emprisonnement d'Aizen lui faisait encore mal.

Au moins il était encore en vie quelque part. C'était plus rassurant pour moi.

Mes cours étaient principalement portés sur l'etiquette et l'apprentissage de l'histoire de la Soul Society. Je ne savais plus rien là dessus, Urahara n'avait pas encore trouvé un moyen d'inverser les effets du stupide Gigai qu'il m'avait fait. Mes souvenirs avaient été supprimés, et ils le resteraient tant que je ne sortirai pas de cette chose. Ichigo m'avait dit que Rukia avait aussi eu un problême avec son Gigai, mais elle avait réussi à annuler les effets défectueux en aspirant de l'énergie spirituelle. J epouvais voir les particules mais ne parvenait pas encore à les manipuler. Urahara m'avait dit que j'y parviendrai peut-être en utilisant mes pouvoirs. J'avais appris que la lumière des objets provenait de ces mêmes particules et que toute la Soul Society en était constituée. C'était incroyable.

Je m'étais entraînée avec le savant fou de la douzièmz division, Mayuri, afin de maîtriser mes capacités. Il avait fait des expériences sur moi ( Pouah, il m'avait pris tellement de sang et de cheveux!), afin de comprendre pourquoi je voyais les reiryoku. Il était désagréable, dégoutant et effrayant, mais c'était quand même un bon professeur. Dommage qu'il était si laid et impitoyable. Oh et il détestait que je l'appelle par son prénom. Hah! J'adorais l'énerver.

Grâce à ma nouvelle vie en tant que noble, j'avais rencontré un grand nombre de personnes. Le clan Kuchiki était une famille que je fréquentai en raison de leurs relations avec ma mère. Elle avait été une proche amie de la défunte épouse de leur chef. Ce type était étrange ... surtout les choses blanches dans ses cheveux. Et dire qu'il était le frère de rukia Kuchiki, mon ancienne camarade de classe ... incroyable.

Je commençai à m'habituer à ma nouvelle vie. Il manquait juste une seule personne pour que tout soit enfin parfait.

Shinji Hirako.

C'était l'après midi et j'avais fini mes cours pour aujourd'hui. Takumi était de retour et était assis dans le jardin, prenant le thé. Ma mère nourrissait les carpes Koi dans l'étang. Takumi prit une gorgée de thé et posa sa tasse.

"Je dois vous annoncer quelque chose", déclara-t-il. Je me retournai pour lui faire face, curieuse. Ma mère le regardait.

"Quoi?", demandai-je en voyant l'étrange lueur dans ses yeux. Je savais qu'il cachait quelque chose d'important et il avait l'air d'être heureux de pouvoir enfin le révéler. J'arquai un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer?

Il sourit, "Eh bien, ils ont trouvés les nouveaux remplaçants des trois postes de capitaines vacants."

Ma mère sembla surprise."C'est génial! Les choses vont enfin revenir à la normale. Il leur en à falllu du temps pour enfin regler ce problême. Alors qui sont les nouveaux capitaines?"

Takumi sourit. "Eh bien, ce ne sont pas exactement des nouveaux capitaines."

Ma mère et moi affichions une mine étonnée.

Takumi se mit à rire et me fit un clin d'oeil. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Non ... ce n'était pas possibble! Je fermai les yeux et les rouvrit, faisait apparître le monde lumineux que j'avais appris à maîtriser. Les lumières scintillaient partout autour de moi et la chaleur se répendit dans mon corps. Mais je ne m'attardai pas sur la beauté de mon pouvoir et me concentrai. Je cherchai quelque chose de précis.

Et bien sûr, elle était là. Cette poussière d'or chaleureuse. Elle scintillait vivement et m'atteingnit avant même que Shinji ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Mon coeur fit un bon dans ma boitrine et je sautai sur mes pieds, surprenant mon frère et ma mère. Les larmes débordaient de mes yeux.

"Shinji! Shinji est ici!", m'écriai-je, "Ils lui ont redonné son poste!"

Ma mère me sourit tandis que Takumi me fit signe d'aller le trouver. Je lançai un regard inquisiteur à ma mère. Celle-ci hocha la tête. Je me précipitai dehors.

Je courrai aussi vite que mes jambes le pouvaient. J'allais le revoir. Shinji Hirako était juste derrière ce virage.

Je ne pouvais pas supprimer le sourire qui s'était formé sur mon visage.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Shinji Hirako était encore le même. Je le regardai dans l'ombre tandis qu'il parlait à certains membres de s adivision. Ils se sont entraînés ensemble sans remarquer ma présence derrière un arbre. Ses cheveux étaient les mêmes, sauf sa frange qui était maintenant plus longue d'un côté. Il avait gardé la même expression sur son visage et portait encore sa cravatte noire, en partie cachée dans son Shihakusho.

Le voir dans sa gloire perdue était très agréable. Il n'était pas exactement le capitaine aux cheveux longs de mes rêves, mais c'était le même homme. Mon coeur se gonfla. Je voulais sortir de ma cachette, courrir dans ses bras et l'embrasser comme si c'était la dernière fois, mais j'ai attendu.

Dix minutes plus tard, Shinji libéra enfin le groupe pour la journée. Tous s'inclinèrent et partirent. Je remarquai l'air nerveux de quelques uns. Je ne les blâmais pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment un shinigami normal.

Je sortis de ma cachette. Il me tournai le dos. Je respirai profondemment, essayant de calmer mon coeur qui battait beaucoup trop fort, mais ça ne marcha pas.

"shinji?", murmurai-je. Il se retourna, alerte, la main posée sur la garde de son épée. Mais il se figea quand il me vit. Je souris chaleureusement. Il lâcha son épée et se redressa. Il me regarda pendant un certain temps, puis se rapprocha. Je fis pareil et nous sommes tombés dans les bras de l'autre. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou tandis que les siens s'enroulaient autour de ma taille et me serraient contre lui.

"Velvet", dit-il. Je secouai la tête. "Motoko", corrigea-t-il. Je souris et enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux qui avaient grandis depuis la dernière fois qu'il m'avait vu.

"Tu m'as manqué", lui dis-je.

"Toi aussi."

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir?"

"Je ne pouvais pas. Il y avait tellement de chose à faire, à organiser. Je voulais venir, mais je n'avais pas le temps."

Je reculai pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il disait la vérité. Je souris et posa mes doigts sur sa pommette. "Vous très beau aujourd'hui capitaine."

"De même pour vous princesse", sourit Shinji.

Je souris. "Que veux-tu?"

"Hm ... tes seins. Puis-je les acheter cette fois?"

Une veine pulsa sur mon front. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé. Je le fixai et eclatai de rire. Tous les souvenirs de mon travail au café me revinrent en tête. Il m'avait vraiment manqué.

"Non", rétorquai-je finalement, "mes seins ne sont pas à vendre. Mais je pense que tu pourra les avoirs gratuitement." Je remuai un sourcil aguicheur en disant la deuxième partie de la phrase. Les yeux de Shinji s'obscurcirent.

"Tu te rends compte que tu ne sortira pas de mon lit avant pluseurs jours maintenant?" Demanda-t-il, très sérieux. Je m'éloignai de lui et lui tournai le dos.

"Tu ferais mieux de m'attraper alors!" lachai-je avant de courir en riant. Je l'entendit m'appeler derrière moi, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Je savais qu'il me poursuivait, je pouvais sentir son aura doré m'envelopper quand il se rapprocha.

Il me rattrapa (evidemment) et saisit mon poignet. Il me tira vers le bas et nous sommes tombé sur l'herbe en riant. Nous nous sommes arrêtés, regardant l'autre ddans les yeux.

"Je t'aime" murmurai-je en plantant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Je t'aime aussi", répondit Shinji en déplaçant ses mains vers le bas pour venir me pinçer les fesses.

Je gémis. "Espèce de pervers! Tu vas me le payer!"

"Et je te paierai un jour", répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je grognai. "Quand? Quand tu seras mort?"

"Peut-être."

"Tu ferais mieux de mourir demain alors."

Répéter notre ancienne conversation nous fit rire. Shinji se mit au dessus de moi et m'embrassa. Je souris quand il s'écar ta.

"Tu vas te faufiler dans ma maison et enfiler mes chaussons comme la dernière fois?" demandai-je.

"Si tu veux que je le fasse", répondit-il en tre deux baiserq. Je ris. Rien n'avait changé. C'était comme avant. Comme quand j'étais Velvet, l'humaine. Et lui l'idiot qui venait me harceler au travail. Et dire que nous en étions là maintenant.

"Je pense que oui", murmurai-je en roulant sur le côté. Nous fimes l'amour encore et encore avec les arbres pour seuls témoins.

Tout allait bien.

**Fin**


End file.
